Abgründe
by Mangacat201
Summary: Dunkle Geheimnisse wiegen schwer! Irgendwas geht mit Harry vor, nur was? Und warum hat Draco plötzlich was ganz anderes vor, als ihn nur zu ärgern? sort of HD, Slash, Voldy Bashing
1. Dunkelheit

Abgründe 

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Shounen-ai, Drama, Darkfic, Lemon&Lime (joa, macht euch auf juicies gefasst!), Humor (.. ja.. ichmuss zu meinerSchande gestehen, ich SCHAFFE keineernste Darkfic.. jedenfalls nicht die längeren)

Teile: 1/15

Pairing: Harry/Dray (Ja ich geb's zu ich bin süchtig, ich komm einfach nicht von den beiden los... oh, Ron/Hermine grad ganz spontan

Warnung: Äh, unschönes Szenario, einseitige Liebe (wer? Glaubt ihr etwa das verrat ich! Obwohl es sein kann, dass sich das im Verlauf der FF noch ändert, aber sagen wir mal es handelt sich nur um sexuelle Anziehung); Death (ja, kann passieren, shit happens ...aber bis jetzt leben die beiden noch, also nur zur Sicherheit!)

Disclaimer: äh, ja habe ich einfach mal ignoriert +Jo cat eins überzieht+ ja ja ist ja schon gut, also nix mir, alles ihr, blabla

A/N: Ähm, nya, ist natürlich AU jetzt wegen HBP, ansonsten einigermaßen in Kanon.. jo, wieder ein älteres Werk, also schon abgeschlossen, wie ihr ja gesehen habt, aber mein Baby! Werde wieder nix ändern wie in Soul Attration, auch wenn ich mir diverser Fehler,Unstimmigkeiten Plotholes durchaus zum Großteil bewusst bin. Aber ich will ja den Charme nicht nehmen und dass ihr auch kritisiert, wo's nötig ist, anders lernt man nix!

So aber jetzt Schluss mit dem müden Gelaber, und los geht's:

---------------------

Vernon Dursley stand mal wieder vor der Zimmertür seines ungebetenen Neffen und befahl lauthals polternd, dass eben jener:

„... diese verdammte Tür sofort auf machen, sonst setzt es was!"

Der 17-jährige drinnen sah unwillig ob dieser rüden Störung, von seinen Studien auf, ließ dann aber ergeben mit einer lässigen Handbewegung das Schloss klicken.

Wie von Geisterhand schwang die Tür auf und Vernon, der auf sehr plastische Weise wieder einmal daran erinnert wurde, dass der Plagegeist jetzt offiziell und überall zaubern durfte, und zum anderen daran, wie es in dem Zimmer seit geraumer Zeit schon aussah, verlor plötzlich einen Großteil seines sonst so unerschütterlichen Selbstbewusstseins.

Der Schwarzhaarige, der ihn mittlerweile um mehr als einen halben Kopf überragte, machte das wieder offensichtlich, indem er aufstand und sich zu seinem Onkel umdrehte. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten, fast fluorszierend, obwohl die Vorhänge zugezogen waren und das Zimmer nur von einer einzelnen Kerze erhellt wurde, die hinter seinem Rücken auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Er trug seine Brille nicht, seit wann eigentlich nicht mehr und warum? Vernon fuhr zusammen, als er eine leise, aber tief melodische und sanft schwingende Stimme vernahm, die einen belustigten Unterton barg:

„Bist du gekommen, um mich anzustarren, oder hast du mir etwas mitzuteilen?"

„Besuch für dich... zwei von diesen ‚Abnormen'!", spuckte Vernon darauf ungehalten, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Im selben Moment erklang von unten eine sehr bekannte Mädchenstimme herauf:

„Harry? Harry, wir kommen grad schnell hoch, ja?"

Der Angesprochene erwartete seine besten Freunde lächelnd im Türrahmen, während sein Onkel leicht angeekelt zurückwich, um sich dann unauffällig am Gang entlang zu quetschen.

Hermine konnte nicht umhin einen bewundernden Blick auf Harry zu werfen, auch wenn ihr fester Freund eigentlich neben ihr stand. Aber ihr bester Freund sah auch verboten gut aus in den verdammt engen schwarzen Hosen und dem ebenso schwarzen Rollkragenpulli, die garantiert nie Dudley gehört hatten. Außerdem, trug er seit kurzem Kontaktlinsen, oder was?

Dann jedoch wurde ihr Blick vom Innern des Zimmers angezogen und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen.

Die Einrichtung hatte sich doch sehr verändert, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, und es schien zudem magisch vergrößert worden zu sein. Harrys Bett war nun ein schmiedeeisernes Ungetüm, in dem gut und gerne drei von seiner Sorte Platz gehabt hätten. Der riesige Schrank und der Schreibtisch, beide aus schwarzem Ebenholz, wirkten antik. Die einzelne Kerze stand auf einem – hoffentlich war das kein menschlicher – Schädel und daneben lagen auf der Schreibtischoberfläche unzählige Utensilien, Bücher und Notizen. Das einzige im Zimmer, das modern aussah, war der große Ledersessel, in dem sich Harry jetzt niederließ, die Fingerspitzen am Kinn aneinandergelegt. Er wirkte fast wie Dumbledore persönlich, obwohl das sicher am allerwenigsten beabsichtigt war.

„Oh, verzeiht mir meine Unhöflichkeit, ihr mögt sicher ein wenig mehr Licht!"

Mit diesem Wort fuhr er mit den Händen auseinander und wie von Zauberhand erlosch die Kerze, öffneten sich die Vorhänge hinter ihm und tauchten den Raum in das blutrote Schimmern der Abendsonne.

Harry schmunzelte vergnügt, als er in die verblüfften Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde sah und erklärte dann:

„Handmagie... etwas primitiver, als die Spruchmagie, die wir mit den Zauberstäben ausführen, aber deshalb nicht weniger effektiv. Bedauerlicherweise ein sträflich vernachlässigter Zweig der magischen Künste. Aber ich bin schon wieder ungastlich, setzt euch doch!"

Er holte nun seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor zwei bequeme Stühle, in die sich Ron und Hermine dankbar fallen ließen.

Ron ließ gar nicht erst peinlich Stille aufkommen, sondern plapperte munter drauf los:

„Und Alter, was hast so getrieben, bis jetzt? Hier ist aber auch gar nichts los."

„Recherche", lautete Harrys knappe Antwort. „Und ich habe außerdem einige sehr interessante Dinge in Erfahrung gebracht und gelernt. Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr nur hier seid, um mich das zu fragen."

Das war Hermines Stichwort.

„Man hat uns erlaubt, dich abzuholen, damit du den Rest der Ferien mit uns im Hauptquartier verbringen kannst."

„Tatsächlich? Meint Albus, dass er mir nun langsam wieder unter die Augen treten kann? Aber ich sollte wohl nicht so schwarzseherisch sein, nicht wahr?"

Hermine dachte kurz zurück an die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres, die unter anderem diese unübersehbare Veränderung an Harry nach sich gezogen hatten. Während des gesamten Schuljahres hatte sich Voldemort wieder auffällig ruhig verhalten, doch am Ende hatte er dann einen Großangriff gegen einen Außenposten des Ordens geführt, bei dem Remus Lupin sein Leben verlor. Harry war aus irgendeinem Grund sicher gewesen, dass er es hätte verhindern können, hätte Dumbledore ihm nicht gewisse Informationen vorenthalten, offensichtlich um ihn zu schützen.

Der Streit, der kurz darauf zwischen ihnen, hinter verschlossenen Türen stattgefunden hatte, musste furchtbar gewesen sein, doch keiner der beiden äußerte sich näher darüber. Doch er führte dazu, das Harry sich von allen, außer vielleicht Ron und ihr selbst sehr distanzierte und plötzlich sehr eigene Wege ging, die nicht immer ganz legal waren, wie sie im Stillen vermutete. Aber Dumbledore ließ ihn gewähren und das war eigentlich genug, obwohl Hermine sich heimlich fragte, ob Dumbledore überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage war Harry davon abzuhalten, was auch immer er tat. Eine weitere Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, die aufmerksam verfolgt worden waren.

„Wie seid ihr hergekommen?"

„Wir sind appariert, Ron ist zwar im Besenschrank gelandet..."

„Oh, du hast deine Prüfung endlich bestanden?"

Sein rothaariger Freund passte mal wieder seine Gesichtsfarbe seinen Haaren an.

„Ähem, j.. ja, gestern! Aber Mine, ich wollte schon im Besenschrank landen, diese Muggel hätten nur wieder einen Anfall gekriegt, wenn wir mitten vor ihrer Nase aus dem Nichts erschienen wären!"

Seine Freundin zog leicht skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Möglicherweise, aber hast du auch beabsichtigt, quer, mit einem Bein in einem Regalfach und dem anderen in einem Eimer aufzutauchen?"

Rons Gesicht glühte, doch Hermine vernahm ein Geräusch, das sie erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

Harry lachte.

Nicht gekünstelt oder gezwungen, sondern die herrliche, bauchhalt – schenkelklatsch -mäßige Art und Weise. Es war lange her, seit Hermine ein solches Lachen von ihrem Freund gehört hatte. Dieser war gerade dabei sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ihr ... ihr zwei... ihr seid einfach unglaublich! Wie ein altes Ehepaar. Euch zuzuschauen allein bringt mich schon zum Lachen! Ihr seid wirklich ein Wunder!"

Hermine und Ron schauten sich verdutzt an, doch insgeheim freuten sie sich sehr wohl. Harry hatte in letzter Zeit immer so verschlossen gewirkt, so als wäre mit einem Schlag seine Jugend endgültig zu Ende gewesen und all seine Fröhlichkeit verschwunden. Dem war aber anscheinend doch nicht so.

Hermine hatte jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Schimmer, welche dunklen Geheimnisse noch in ihrem Freund verborgen lagen.

Harry packte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes seine Sachen, schrumpfte sein Gepäck dann auf Taschengröße und wandte sich dann an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer um.

„Reverso."

Wie von Zauberhand veränderte der Raum seine Struktur und alles stand wieder an seinem ‚Platz'. Das Zimmer sah aus wie das eines normalen sechzehnjährigen Muggeljungen, so wie es Harry bei seiner Ankunft bei den Dursleys vorgefunden hatte. Langsam wandte Harry sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Küche, wo erwartungsgemäß alle seine verhassten Familienmitglieder versammelt waren.

„Ich gehe."

„Gut!", brummte Vernon.

„Es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht wieder komme."

„Tu was immer dir beliebt."

Harry warf noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick in die Runde und verließ dann seine Verwandten ohne auch nur noch einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden.

Die anderthalb Wochen, die sie noch im Black - Haus verbrachten vergingen ziemlich ereignislos. Harry hatte sich sofort nach ihrer Ankunft wieder in seinen Büchern vergraben, kam jedoch immer pünktlich und regelmäßig zu den Mahlzeiten. Er redete wenig und wenn dann nur mit Ron oder Hermine. Die Erwachsenen fragten die beiden besorgt, was mit ihm los sei, doch sie hatten nur zu berichten, dass sich Harry ihnen gegenüber nicht auffällig verhielt. Er scherzte und lachte auch ab und zu mit ihnen, außerdem redeten sie über alle möglichen alltäglichen Dinge, Belangloses. Hermine jedoch sah Harry öfter von seinen Bücher aufsehen und an einen Punkt aus dem Fenster schauen, der weit entfernt zu sein schien. Doch das verriet sie den Erwachsenen nicht, denn sie hatte ihre ganz eigene Vermutung, was dahinterstecken könnte und sie wollte ihn in einer ruhigen Minute mit Ron, dem sie sich schon anvertraut hatte, darauf ansprechen. Außerdem hatte sie noch nicht genug Hinweise, um ihren Verdacht bestätigt zu sehen.

Der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war, wie immer um diese Zeit, bevölkert mit geschäftigen Menschen, Eltern und Kinder, die sich von einander verabschiedeten oder sich mit widerspenstigen Gepäckstücken rumärgerten. Doch fast unmerklich teilte sich Menge und wich zurück. Es sah nicht so aus, als wäre den Menschen bewusst, dass sie eine Gasse bildeten, es schien fast wie die natürliche Bewegung die in einer großen Anzahl von Menschen entsteht. Doch zwei Menschen hatten eine andere Perspektive. Ron beobachtete staunend, wie sich die Menge hinter ihm ebenso unauffällig wieder schloss. Es schien ihm, als strahlte Harry irgendetwas aus, das die Menschen auseinanderdriften ließ. Das war dabei auch gar nicht das Merkwürdigste: Natürlich hatte einige ihn erkannt, aber die meisten Menschen beachteten das Trio gar nicht.

Hermine war dieses seltsame Phänomen durchaus nicht entgangen, doch ihr Blick haftete an den Augen ihres Freundes, die in der Menge nach etwas zu suchen schienen, oder jemanden...

Endlich war ihr Gepäck verstaut und sie konnten sich setzen. Sie hatten wie immer ein Abteil ziemlich am Ende des Zuges gewählt, weitab von den lärmenden Erst- und Zweitklässlern. Harry saß abwesend am Fenster, doch Hermine vermutete, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht der herbstlichen Landschaft draußen galt, denn er seufzte ab zu ganz leicht und seine Augen schienen irgendwie verschleiert. Sie glaubte, dass er das Gesicht einer ganz bestimmten Person vor sich hatte und sah ihren Verdacht jetzt bestätigt, allerdings hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, um wen es sich handeln könnte. Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn ihr analytischer Verstand nicht schon längst an einer Theorie arbeiten würde, ihr fielen aber im Bezug auf Harry nicht sonderlich viele Leute ein, die für eine verborgene Leidenschaft in Frage kämen. Nach dieser etwas missglückten Sache mit Cho, hatte Harry an keinem anderen Mädchen Interesse gezeigt. Und so war die Liste nicht besonders lang und je weiter sie nach unten ging, desto absurder und schockierender wurde es. Dann wurde sie jedoch in ihrem Gedankengang unterbrochen.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Die heilige Dreifaltigkeit... es ist doch nicht zu glauben, wie kotzübel mir jedes Mal wieder bei eurem Anblick wird."

„Gib es zu, Malfoy, insgeheim hängst du doch sehr an uns, sonst würdest du dir unseren Anblick nicht jedes Jahr früher als überhaupt nötig antun!", kam es gezischt von Ron.

„Oh, dafür gibt es schon einen plausiblen Grund! So beginnt die Jagdsaison schon etwas früher. Und was wäre besser um sich diese lahme Zugfahrt zu vertreiben, als euch aufs Korn zu nehmen, wo ihr euch doch so schön piesacken lasst, nicht wahr Wiesel? Wie man hört, hat sich Granger dir endlich erbarmt, da ja keine vernünftige Frau, die halbwegs auf ihren Ruf bedacht ist, überhaupt daran denken würde, etwas mit dir anzufangen. Aber man muss auch schon so verzweifelt sein wie du, um sich mit so etwas abzugeben!"

Bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte stand Harry vor Draco und seine Stimme klang sehr, sehr grabesmäßig:

„Malfoy!"

Angesprochener zog elegant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe:

„Was, Potty?", sein Tonfall war so arrogant und selbstsicher wie immer.

Blitzschnell, beinah unsichtbar schossen Harrys Hände nach vorn und nagelten Dracos Schultern am gegenüberliegenden Fenster fest. Sein Gesicht war für den Geschmack des Blonden plötzlich viel zu nah. Er konnte sogar Harrys warmen Atem spüren, als die Worte ihn fast wie Schläge trafen.

„Beleidige meine Freunde NIE wieder auf diese Weise."

Draco konnte direkt in Harrys grüne Augen sehen, die nun gefährlich dunkel waren vor Wut und noch ...hatte er da etwa gerade... das war nicht möglich. Der Moment war so schnell vorbei, dass Draco nicht bestimmen konnte, ob er sich diesen Ausdruck nur eingebildet hatte. Wenn nicht, wäre das auch ein ziemlicher Schock. Unverzüglich gewann er jedoch seine Fassung wieder.

„Sonst was, Potter? Nimm gefälligst deine Hände von mir!"

Harry ließ ihn los und Draco drehte sich um und schritt, überheblich, stolz und sich vollends seiner umwerfenden Wirkung bewusst, davon.

Nänä, rum isses. Aber keine Sorge, das nächste Kapitel kommt schon ein paar Tagen. Ich hoffe Harry ist einigermaßen gothic rübergekommen, aber er macht mir von allen im Moment am meisten Kummer. Er ist so sprunghaft und ich versuche dieses Wechselspiel von Licht und Schatten wenigstens ein bisschen realistisch rüberzubringen, aber manchmal hab ich das Gefühl er entzieht sich meinen schriftstellerischen Fähigkeiten. Seufz, also seht mir eventuell unlogische, schwernachvollziehbare und unklare Entwicklungen nach. Aber ich bin nun mal der Meinung, dass es nicht möglich ist, von einer Sekunde auf die andere komplett seine Persönlichkeit (und Magie) auszutauschen. Das geschieht phasenweise.

Ich bin natürlich allzeit bereit für ein Bombardement mit Fragen.

Ich glaube sowieso, dass diese FF erst ab dem dritten Kapitel oder so richtig gut wird, also Daumen drücken und durchhalten.

PS: Anfragen, Kritik und sonstige Tötungsversuche nehme ich selbstverständlich per Kommi entgegen!


	2. Verlangen

Kapitel 2 Verlangen  
Genre: Shounen - ai, Drama, Darkfic, Lemon&Lime  
Teile: 2/15  
Pairing: Harry/Draco (in gewisser Weise); Ron/Herm  
Warnung: im ersten Kapitel

Disclaimer: blabla blubb (wisst ihr doch alle, oder+jo streckt+ ‚Ich, ich weiß es nicht!' +cat ihr eins überzieht+ ‚du bist es doch selber, du dummes Huhn')

A/N: Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für Schockzustände, Schreibtischunfälle oder sonstige Schäden, die dieses Geschreibsel eventuell anrichten könnte. Wer immer das liest, dann auf eigene Gefahr.  
Das gilt für die gesamte FF!

Also, für diejenigen unter euch, die Blut geleckt haben, nach dem ersten Kap.. viel Spaß!

Was bisher geschah:  
Hermine und Ron holen ihren Freund zu Hause ab. Er scheint einige Veränderungen durchgemacht zu haben, und das macht die beiden misstrauisch. Im Zug nach Hogwarts stattet Draco Malfoy der Clique wie immer einen Besuch ab und der Streit scheint zu eskalieren, als Harry einschreitet:

"Beleidige meine Freunde NIE wieder auf diese Weise."

Draco konnte direkt in Harrys grüne Augen sehen, die nun gefährlich dunkel waren vor Wut und noch ...hatte er da etwa gerade... das war nicht möglich. Der Moment war so schnell vorbei, dass Draco nicht bestimmen konnte, ob er sich diesen Ausdruck nur eingebildet hatte. Wenn nicht wäre das auch ein ziemlicher Schock. Unverzüglich gewann er jedoch seine Fassung wieder.

"Sonst was, Potter? Nimm gefälligst deine Hände von mir!"

Harry ließ ihn los und Draco drehte sich um und schritt, überheblich, stolz und sich vollends seiner umwerfenden Wirkung bewusst, davon.

-----------------------------

Harry wich in das Abteil zurück und ließ sich in den nächsten verfügbaren Sitz fallen. Seine Hände zitterten fürchterlich und es hörte auch nicht auf, als er sie fest in die Lehne krallte. Sein Blick war starr zu Boden gerichtet und er wirkte, als hätte man ihn soeben mit einem Eimer Eiswasser übergossen.

"Oh.. Gott, noch eine Sekunde länger und ich..."

"...du hättest ihm in seine arrogante Fresse geschlagen nicht, wahr?", unterbrach Ron.

"... hätte ihn geküsst", beendete Harry seinen Satz.

"Ja klar, was anderes hätte er ja auch nicht verd...", die Worte kamen entschlüsselt in Rons Hirnwindungen an. "... DU HÄTTEST WAS?"

Draco Malfoy ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen, Pansy tapfer ignorierend, auf einen Sitz in seinem Abteil nieder, die Stirn umwölkt von Gedanken. Er ging sogar soweit eine seiner glatten, mittlerweile schulterlangen Strähnen zu zwirbeln, die ihm vorwitzig aus dem Haarband gerutscht war.

Das war doch gerade nicht wirklich, hatte er etwa tatsächlich... Verlangen in Potters Augen gesehen?  
Das war dann doch einen zweiten Blick wert. Ein diabolisches Grinsen zog sich über Dracos Züge.

Aus den nächsten drei oder vier Abteilen drangen nörgelnde Stimmen, die um etwas mehr Ruhe baten, doch Ruhe war etwas wovon Ronald Arthur Weasley gerade sehr, sehr weit entfernt war.  
"D... das m.. meinst du doch jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder?", Ron sagte das in einem Ton, den er normalerweise für große, sehr große fette Spinnen reserviert hatte.  
Hermine dagegen nahm ihren besten Freund an den Schultern und zog ihn sachte zu sich. Der Junge ließ es geschehen, bettete den Kopf auf ihren Schoß, während aus seinen Augen schon ungehemmt die Tränen liefen.  
Ron starrte seine Freundin fassungslos an, Hermine seufzte darauf nur:

"Ich hatte so etwas schon befürchtet."  
"Wie, du hast davon gewusst?"  
"Ach Ron, ich hab dir doch von meiner Vermutung erzählt, dass Harry verliebt ist! Aber natürlich habe ich nicht gewusst, dass es sich um Draco Malfoy dreht. Das ist schon ein ziemlicher ... Schock. Scht ... Harry nicht mehr weinen, es alles nur halb so schlimm."

"HALB SO SCHLIMM? Herm hast du sie noch alle, das ist eine Katastrophe!"  
Seine Freundin sah ihn darauf mit einem Ronald- Weasley- du- könntest- jetzt- mal- wieder- die- Klappe- halten- bevor- du- noch- mehr- Unheil- anrichtest- Blick an.

"RON! Und du, Harry, beruhigst dich erst mal und dann sehen wir, was wir tun können."

Leicht strich sie dem noch immer etwas aufgelösten Harry durch die wuscheligen Haare.  
"I.. ich wusste, dass d.. da, aber i.. ich hatte keine Ahnung, w... was das zu bedeuten hatte. I.. ich schwör' s ich hatte keinen blassen.."  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, mein Lieber, kein Grund zur Aufregung. Jetzt atmest du erst mal tief durch und dann besprechen wir das."

Harry tat wie geheißen und fragte dann:  
"Besprechen, was?"  
"Die Tatsache, dass du in Draco Malfoy verliebt bist. Komm Ron, mach den Mund wieder zu."  
"Bin ich?"  
"Sicher."  
"Aber das bedeutet ja..."  
"..."  
"Ich werde als alte Jungfer sterben!"  
"Mit etwas Glück stirbst du als junge Jungfer, wenn der Lord Der- es- leider- nicht- mal- fertig- bringt- einen- gewissen- Jungen- beim- sechsten- Anlauf- zu- töten endlich mal was richtig macht."

"Aber ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten, wenn er etwas merkt?"  
"Dann, ich weiß nicht, ... wirst du es eben zugeben. Du weißt, was du zu erwarten hast, du hast nichts zu verlieren."

Diese Worte, so bemerkte Hermine sofort, verursachten eine drastische Veränderung in ihrem Freund. Es schien, als würde das Licht um ihn herum dunkler werden, als wäre da plötzlich eine Macht, die es seiner Kraft beraubte. Sie fragte sich mittlerweile, ob sie sich nicht ernsthaft Sorgen machen musste, wegen dem, was Harry in letzter Zeit so getrieben hatte. In diesem Abteil knisterte für ihren Geschmack etwas zu viel schwarze Magie.  
Wie recht sie damit behalten sollte.

"Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt es ja doch anders als wir es uns vorstellen können. Ron und ich stehen jedenfalls zu dir, wenn du uns brauchst, nicht wahr, Schatz?"  
Eben jener Schatz fing sich sogleich einen extrabrennenden Hausfrauenmörderblick™ ein, was ihn nur zu einem schwachen Nicken brachte.

"Warum so nachdenklich, Drake?", fragte Blaise Zabini seinen Freund.  
Angesprochener sah mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf.  
"Ich hatte gerade mal wieder eine Begegnung mit St. Potter, die eine, sagen wir mal, sehr interessante Erkenntnis eingebracht hat."  
"Und die wäre..?"  
"Dass einem gewissen Gryffindor nach Bestätigung durch weitere Nachforschungen, sehr, sehr unangenehme Zeiten bevorstehen werden."  
Blaise seufzte theatralisch.  
"Wann werdet ihr zwei endlich eure kindischen Streitereien begraben und miteinander in die Kiste hüpfen?"  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich und ein ungläubiger Ausdruck zierte sein sonst so makelloses Gesicht.  
"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich Interesse daran hätte, mit Potter in die Kiste zu hüpfen?"

Kein hysterisches Kreischen, kein Stottern, Verhaspeln, oder Rot werden. Hm.  
Blaise gab sich in Gedanken selbst eine Kopfnuss. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der Blonde viel zu undurchsichtig war um sich mit so einer kleinen Provokation vollends aus der Reserve locken zu lassen. Blaise hatte schon einige Zeit die Vermutung, dass die Beziehung zwischen seinem Freund und dem Goldjungen nicht mehr nur aus dem nach allen Seiten proklamierten Hass bestand. Aber er konnte warten.  
"War nur so Idee... schließlich hab ich noch niemanden außer euch gesehen, der sich mit einer solchen Leidenschaft hasst. Wär doch nur logisch, wenn ihr da ne' heiße Affäre laufen hättet."  
"Zabini, merk dir eins, nur weil ich alles haben könnte, was in Hogwarts rumläuft, Rock wie Hose, heißt das nicht, dass ich wirklich mit JEDEM ins Bett gehe, klar?"  
"Das wär gar nicht zu schaffen. Du bist ja aber auch süchtigmachend, ich glaube Pansy würde auf der Stelle sterben, wenn du ihr sagen würdest, dass du sie endlich erhörst."  
"Hey, das wär mal ein Versuch wert, wenigstens wäre ich dann diese blöde Nervensäge los und könnte mich ungestört dem Phänomen ‚Potter' widmen."  
"Du weißt wie zweideutig du klingst?"  
"Zabini, wenn du noch einmal davon anfängst, wirst du etwas sehr wichtiges bald nicht wieder erkennen!"  
"Ist ja schon gut", feixte Blaise. "Ich bin ja schon still."

Harry saß mittlerweile in der hintersten Ecke einer Kutsche, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet, krampfhaft die Welt um sich herum ausschließend.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was seine Gefühle bedeuteten, außer dass sie verwirrend waren. Bis Hermine es ihm dermaßen offen ins Gesicht gesagt hatte. Oh, und natürlich dieses unbändige Verlangen, Malfoy zu küssen, was unter Erzfeinden wohl nicht das übliche Prozedere darstellte.  
Harrys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, da war etwas in seinem Inneren anscheinend fürchterlich schief gelaufen und er hoffte, dass es so bald wie möglich aufhören würde. Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht, wo war der pure blanke Hass geblieben, den er früher für Draco empfunden hatte? Damals war alles noch klar und einfach gewesen.  
Malfoy anvisieren, feuern, Ziel zerstört, mehr oder weniger so war das gelaufen.  
Heute hieß es Malfoy anvisieren, bloß nicht zu nah, sonst geschah womöglich noch etwas sehr Peinliches, nur mit halber Kraft feuern und hoffen, dass das Objekt der Begierde unversehrt aus der Auseinandersetzung hervorging, um es danach weiter ungestört begaffen zu können. Auf einmal war alles furchtbar kompliziert.  
Irgendjemand dort oben musste ihn ziemlich verabscheuen.  
Aber es durfte nicht sein, er musste diese Empfindungen wegschließen, vergraben in den tiefsten Abgründen seiner Seele und sie nie wieder an die Oberfläche lassen, sonst würde garantiert etwas schreckliches passieren. Er wagte gar nicht, sich auszudenken, was Malfoy mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er Wind davon kriegte. Entweder er würde ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloß stellen oder ihn damit erpressen, ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloßzustellen. Und Harry wusste, dass er das nur zu gern über sich ergehen lassen würde, für nur eine Berührung des Blonden.

Doch da schlich sich ein klitzekleiner Gedanke in seinen Kopf. Er hatte Mittel und Wege seinen Drachen davon zu überzeugen, weder das eine, noch das andere zu tun. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, hielt er immer alle Fäden in der Hand, außerdem gab es da noch ein paar wichtige Fragen, die nach einer Antwort verlangten und keine Ablenkung vertrugen. Ein Plan reifte langsam in seinem Kopf. Er konnte vielleicht nicht ohne sein blondes Gift leben, aber wer sagte, dass es umgekehrt nicht genauso sein konnte?

Draco hatte sich an seinem gewohnten Platz in der Halle niedergelassen und blickte gelangweilt in die Runde. Die Erstklässler waren bereits sortiert und das Festmahl schon in vollem Gange. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb dann brennend am Rücken eines ganz bestimmten Gryffindors hängen. Das schien eben jener zu spüren, denn er drehte in diesem Moment ruckartig den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, bis auf seine Augen - die loderten. Dann drehte er sich wieder um, um mit seinen Tischgenossen zu plaudern.  
Draco rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Da war ihm doch tatsächlich der größte Fisch von allen ins Netz gegangen. Aber er würde ihn sicherlich noch ein Weilchen zappeln lassen, bevor er ihn endgültig zerschmetterte. Der Gedanke daran, das ultimative Mittel zur Demütigung seines Erzfeindes in der Hand zu haben, hob Dracos Stimmung um ein beträchtliches Maß.

"Drake, du siehst aus, wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, der die Federn des Kanarienvogels noch immer in den Barthaaren kleben."  
"Kann schon sein. Und dieser Kanarienvogel saß bis eben noch in einem goldenen Käfig."  
"Du hast es also doch auf Potter abgesehen? Ich dachte du willst nichts von ihm?"  
"Blödmann, doch nicht auf diese Weise. Aber mittlerweile spricht einiges dafür, dass das umgekehrt der Fall ist."  
"Was ist denn? Glaubst du er ist scharf auf dich?"  
"Kennst du jemanden, der das nicht ist?"  
Blaise zeigte mit beiden Zeigefingern bestimmt auf sich.  
"Ach, komm, Zabini du hast keinen Geschmack und ein krankes Hirn dazu, du zählst nicht."  
"Vielen Dank, für das Kompliment, aber was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"  
"Ich werde ihn natürlich noch ein wenig in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren lassen, du weißt schon genug ‚Energie' aufstauen lassen und dann werde ich eine kleine Konfrontation arrangieren. Du wirst sehen, was Potter danach alles mit sich anstellen lässt", man konnte das, was Dracos Gesicht zierte, durchaus ein dreckiges Grinsen nennen.  
"Weißt du, Drake, manchmal bist du echt pervers."  
"Ich weiß, wo bleibt sonst der Spaß?"

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück: Ron stöhnte gequält auf.  
"Oh Mann, erster Schultag, erste Stunde und wir haben Zaubertränke. Ist denen eigentlich bewusst, dass auch Schüler psychische Schäden davontragen können? Harry, sag doch auch mal was dazu!"  
"Ich weiß nicht was du hast, Zaubertränke ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn man sich mal in die Materie eingearbeitet hat. Ich hab mich über die Ferien damit beschäftigt, eigentlich ist es gar nicht so kompliziert."  
In Anbetracht der Umstände war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Ron seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, kurz vor der Frage stand:  
‚Wer bist du und was hast du mit Harry gemacht?'  
Dieser beendete soeben sein Essen und packte seine Sachen, um hinab in den Kerker zu marschieren. Ron und Hermine wechselten noch einen äußerst verwirrten Blick und folgten ihm dann rasch.  
Der allseits bekannte und beliebte Professor für Zaubertränke öffnete mit einem Krachen die Tür und beglückte seine Zaubertrankklasse wie immer mit keinem Lächeln zur Begrüßung, sondern mit detaillierten Anweisungen zum Ablauf der heutigen Stunde.

"Sie arbeiten in den üblichen Einteilungen, jeweils ein Schüler jeden Hauses zu zweit zusammen. Los, los, suchen Sie Ihre Plätze auf, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."  
Mit ausdrucksloser Miene begab sich Harry in die erste Reihe und ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Draco nieder. Dieser ignorierte ihn und ebenso beachtete Harry den Stich in der Gegend seines Herzens nicht. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn er die Kontrolle behalten wollte.  
"Sie werden heute den Botus- Trank brauen, eine Mixtur, die für die Dauer ihrer Wirkung das klare Denken verstärkt. Man kann verborgene Zusammenhänge leichter erkennen und geschicktere Pläne ausarbeiten. Sie haben anderthalb Stunden Zeit, am Ende dieser Doppelstunde werden wir uns mit dem Trank in der Theorie ein wenig beschäftigen. Fangen Sie an."  
Harry ging automatisch nach vorne um die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen, dabei fiel ihm gar nicht auf, dass Snape noch gar keine Liste an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. Eine ganze Klasse samt Professor schaute sprachlos dabei zu, wie er seelenruhig im Vorratsschrank werkelte und mit den entsprechenden Fläschchen wieder an seinen Platz zurückkehrte. Als er sich gesetzt hatte schaute er verwundert in die Runde.  
"Ist irgendwas?"  
Die Worte hatten die Starre aufgebrochen und jeder schien plötzlich unglaublich beschäftigt zu sein.  
Harry schaute seinen Partner an:  
"Können wir jetzt anfangen? Sonst reicht die Zeit nicht."

Völlig verdutzt folgte Draco Harrys Beispiel und fing an, die Zutaten herzurichten. Und siehe da, am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde brodelte in ihrem Kessel der Zaubertrank in dem tiefen Mitternachtsblau, das er haben sollte, wenn er fertig war. Nicht mal Hermine hatte eine so schöne Farbe hinbekommen. Rons Versuch war mintgrün und Nevilles Trank gab karmesinrote Wölkchen von sich, und schien nahe daran den armen Jungen gänzlich einzuschäumen.  
Snape thronte über dem wieder einmal entstandenen Chaos und musterte alles mit eisernem Blick, dann hob er die Stimme:  
"So, wenn jetzt nun alle mehr oder weniger fertig sind kommen wir zur Theorie", bei dem diabolische Grinsen, das der ehrenwerte Professor aufgelegt hatte, konnte es nur einen treffen.  
"Mr. Potter, was können sie uns über den Botus- Trank erzählen?"  
"Er gehört, wie sie bereits gesagt haben zu den Tränken, die das Denken und den Geist beeinflussen, außerdem ist er eine harmlose, abgeschwächte Form."  
"Sehr interessant, Potter, da sie der Meinung sind, der Botus- Trank wäre harmlos, können sie ja gleich zum besten geben, was sie über die Reinform, den Botulemus- Trank wissen.."  
"Eine sehr gefährliche Mixtur, die aufgrund ihrer Eigenschaften und des Verwendungszwecks in die Kategorie sechs der dunklen Künste gerechnet wird, und somit hochgradig schwarze Magie darstellt. Der Trank wirkt bewusstseinserweiternd und verleiht die Fähigkeit zur Gedankenkontrolle, ähnlich der des Imperius- Fluchs. Man braucht eine Woche um ihn herzustellen, seine Wirkungsdauer ist auf wenige Stunden begrenzt und eine winzigkleine Abweichung von der Rezeptur kann ihn in pures Gift verwandeln. Er wurde 1886 auf dem ‚Konzil zur Kontrolle schwarzer Magie' einstimmig als verboten eingestuft."

Draco war sich sicher, dass er ohne Probleme das Niveau eines Schulabgängers bereits erreichte, aber das hatte er nicht gewusst. Irgendetwas ging da vor.  
Snape schien diese Meinung zu teilen, denn er wirkte gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt.  
"Gut Potter... 10 Punkte für Gryffindor."  
In diesem Moment ertönte das Klingeln, doch keiner der Schüler machte Anstalten sich zu regen. Hatten sie sich gerade verhört, Snape hatte Gryffindor Punkte gegeben und zwar für... Harry Potter? Was war jetzt wieder kaputt?  
"Was ist denn los, raus mit Ihnen, oder Sie verpassen die nächste Stunde!"  
Ein zweites Mal erwachten alle aus ihrer Starre und begannen hektisch ihre Sachen zu packen. Nur Harry saß regungslos an seinem Platz, während die Schülerschaft dem Ausgang zuströmte. Auch Draco ließ sich Zeit und schaffte es so als letzter in der Tür zu stehen, als er Harrys Stimme vernahm.  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor."  
Snape hielt die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und Harry ging hinter ihm hindurch ohne sie ganz zuzuziehen. Draco ließ die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen, blieb aber im Innern des Klassenzimmers stehen. Um besser zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde, wagte er sich noch etwas näher an die andere Tür heran.  
"Potter, darf ich fragen, wie ein Schüler wie Sie dazu kommt über Tränke Bescheid zu wissen, die frühestens im weiterführenden Studium der Zaubertrankkunst eine Rolle spielen?"  
"Und, wenn ich fragen darf, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich etwas darüber wissen könnte, indem Sie mir solch eine Frage stellen, Professor?"  
"Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, Harry. Ich warne dich davor, dich aus Trotz gegenüber Professor Dumbledore, den dunklen Künsten allzu sehr zuzuwenden."  
"Oh, ich tue das nicht aus Trotz... du selbst hast mich darauf gebracht, Severus. Wer seinen Feind besiegen will, der muss ihn kennen. Ich versuche schon seit geraumer Zeit den eigentlichen Plan hinter Voldemorts Strategie herauszufinden. Meine Nachforschungen haben einige sehr interessante Hinweise zu Tage gefördert, denen ich weiter nachgehen werde. Ich glaube jedenfalls, dass er uns bis jetzt an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Da ist etwas, von dem vermutlich niemand außer ihm weiß und ich werde aufdecken, was."

Draco hatte genug gehört. Er verzog sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer und eilte zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.  
Dabei klangen unermüdlich die Worte des soeben mitgehörten Gesprächs wieder. War er hier im falschen Film, oder seit wann duzte Harry Potter die Fledermaus, wie der Professor in seinem eigenen Haus liebvoll genannt wurde. Draco wusste ganz genau, wie sehr sein Patenonkel den Goldjungen verabscheut hatte, zumindest bis letztes Jahr. Und dann noch die Sache mit der schwarzen Magie... da war eindeutig was im Busch.  
Nichtsdestotrotz würde Draco seine Taktik unverändert weiter verfolgen. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Und wenn St. Potter erst einmal sein persönliches Schoßhündchen war, dann ließ sich auch ganz leicht herausfinden, was gerade im Gange war. Außerdem, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben mochte, sein Erzfeind hatte in letzter Zeit ein paar sehr eigenartige Charakterzüge an den Tag gelegt und das hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Draco hatte Lust auf ein neues Spielzeug bekommen. Dass dieses Spielzeug Harry Potter hieß störte ihn dabei herzlich wenig, er war schließlich ein Malfoy, er bekam immer, was er wollte.  
Durch seinen verfrühten Abgang hatte Draco jedoch einen sehr interessanten Teil des Gesprächs nicht mitbekommen.  
"Im Zuge dessen bitte ich dich noch um einen Gefallen."  
"Und der wäre?"  
"Unbeschränkter Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwartsbibliothek."  
"Das kann ich nicht verantworten, Harry. Weißt du, was man in diesen Büchern alles finden kann?"  
"Natürlich, die Hälfte der Liste hab' ich schließlich auch schon durch. Du würdest nicht glauben, was man auf Flohmärkten und in den hintersten Regalen für Schätze findet. Keine Angst, ich werde schon nichts anstellen."  
Der Lehrer schaute etwas irritiert drein, dann ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Der Junge setzte seinen manipulativen Charme immer geschickter ein. Er schien, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, seit einiger Zeit alle um sich herum um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Das erinnerte ihn sehr an einen gewissen anderen Menschen, der... Severus seufzte, als er dem Jungen das Pergament überreichte.  
Harry stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.  
"Übrigens, ich danke dir, dass du mein Angebot angenommen hast."  
Der Ältere sah ihn darauf mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an.  
"Irgendwann musste ich ja mal das Richtige tun, oder? Ich habe schließlich lange genug dafür gebraucht. Und wie ich jetzt sehe, ist mir dadurch sechs Jahre lang das Potential eines äußerst begabten Schülers durch die Lappen gegangen. Und außerdem", dies fügte er leise hinzu. "Bist du deinem Vater wirklich nicht sehr ähnlich. Nicht mehr."  
Ohne etwas zu erwidern, aber mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich.

So, Feierabend für heute.. nya, überrascht? Ich hoffe, es ist immer noch spannend genug! Und ich seh euch dann für's nächste Kapitel wieder!

Cat


	3. Erinnerung

Kapitel 3 Erinnerung  
Thema: Harry Potter  
Genre: Shounen - ai, Darkfic, Lemon&Lime  
Pairing : Harry/ Draco is aber in diesem Kap nicht viel von...  
Warning: Sev-chan denkt nach, also wer sich nicht in den Kopf des Professors traut, der sollte das Kap lieber lassen. Aber er ist ganz lieb heut, unsere gute Fledermaus! g  
Oh, und Harry kommt, glaub ich, rüber wie' n Dreißigjähriger.

A/N: So auf Anraten meiner geschätzten Betaleserin Luna, gibt es jetzt ein Flashback-Kapitel, bei dem aufgedeckt wird, wie Harry dazu kommt die Fledermaus zu duzen. Ich habe mir auch den Kopf ordentlich darüber zerbrochen, also Honorar!

Professor Severus Snape saß in seinen Privaträumen und korrigierte die Zwischenprüfungen der siebten Klasse, die wie gewöhnlich im Oktober stattgefunden hatten. Lautes Rufen ließ ihn aufsehen und aus dem Fenster schauen und ja, seine Räumlichkeiten hatten Fenster, auch wenn das nur wenige für möglich hielten. Das neben seinem Schreibtisch gab den Blick auf das Quidditchfeld frei, wo gerade die Mannschaft der Gryffindors trainierte. Unwillkürlich suchten seine Augen den Himmel ab und tatsächlich, dort - gerade noch in Sichtweite - sah er eine kleine Gestalt gemächliche Runden und gelegentliche Loopings drehen. Der Anblick dieses außergewöhnlichen Jungen, brachte die Erinnerung an die schicksalhafte Begegnung zurück, die ihre Beziehung so grundlegend verändert hatte.

------------------------------------  
Flashback

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Haus am Ligusterweg und studierte seine neueste Errungenschaft, ein Buch über alte Banne und magische Siegel. Es dämmerte bereits seit einiger Zeit und obwohl die Julisonne am Tage die Temperaturen auf angenehmes Badeseeniveau ansteigen ließ, war der Sommer in diesem Jahr spät dran und die Nächte noch immer empfindlich kalt. Im Moment nieselte es sogar ein wenig, wenn man sich nicht täuschte. Da sah Harry einen Schatten, der schwärzer war als die anderen. Und er drückte sich direkt neben dem Hauseingang in die Büsche, mit dem nicht gerade von großem Erfolg gekrönten Bestreben, nicht aufzufallen. Harry wusste längst, wer heute für die Abendwache eingeteilt war und er hatte sich eine zeitlang darüber amüsiert. Aber er entschied sich dem armen Tropf nun sein Schicksal ein wenig angenehmer zu gestalten, sofern dieser es zuließ. Er hatte sowieso schon über eine Möglichkeit nachgedacht, mit der Nebelkrähe ein Gespräch führen zu können. Die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres hatten ihn dazu gebracht sich selbst und seine Umwelt in ziemlichem Maße in Frage zu stellen. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich über den rechten Unterarm und ging dann nach unten.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und ein zerzauster schwarzer Schopf lugte hervor.  
"Wollen sie nicht reinkommen, Professor? Da können sie sogar noch besser auf mich aufpassen und es ist nicht so schaurig nasskalt wie hier draußen."  
Der beim pfadfinderischen ‚in die Büsche schlagen' kläglich Ertappte erstarrte zur Salzsäule und überlegte fieberhaft, warum er denn als Spion bei Lord Voldemort taugte, aber von einem Jungen schon nach fünfzehn Minuten einfacher Wache ohne Weiteres erkannt wurde.  
"Sie bemühen sich viel zu sehr, das macht ihre Bewegungen auffällig. Und nun kommen sie schon rein, ich hab eine große Kanne Tee aufgesetzt, den schaff' ich allein nicht, bevor er kalt wird."  
Der, wie immer, überaus schwarz gekleidete Professor stakste so würdevoll es ging aus dem Nadelgestrüpp, das sich Zwergfichte schimpfte und begab sich zur Tür. Er wusste nicht so genau, warum er sich darauf einließ seinem offiziellen Hassschüler Nummer eins zu folgen, aber er trat in den Gang des Muggelhauses. Eine recht eigensinnige Konstruktion, wenn er es sich genauer ansah. Als Abkömmling eines uralt - ehrwürdigen Zauberergeschlechts, hatte er noch nicht übermäßig viel Zeit in solcherlei Bauten verbracht und es erstaunte ihm immer wieder aufs Neue, wie die Häuser der Muggel stehen blieben, wo doch die Wände so dünn aussahen, dass ein einfacher Sturm sie umwehen konnte. Nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Zuhause, das noch ordentliche, einen halben Meter dicke Mauern hatte und in der kalten Jahreszeit zugegeben etwas zugig war, aber dennoch immer noch robust. Er wurde in die Küche mit angeschlossenem Esszimmer geführt und aufgefordert, sich zu setzen. Harry werkelte derweil am Herd und bereitete die Tassen vor, um dann den heißen Tee einzugießen. Das alles stellte er auf ein Tablett und brachte es zum Sofatisch. Dabei wurde er von seinem Lehrer verwundert beobachtet, was natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb.

"Warum ich das ohne Magie mache? Nun ich habe sechzehn Jahre lang meinen Verwandten den Tee ohne Zauberei serviert, alte Gewohnheiten legt man eben nicht so schnell ab. Aber keine Angst sie sind nicht hier, mein Cousin hat zum Geburtstag eine Reise geschenkt bekommen, die sie jetzt machen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie mich allein im Haus lassen. Mal sehen, wie mag der Professor seinen Tee? Keine Milch, zwei Stück Zucker, gut umgerührt, hab ich recht?"  
Etwas überrumpelt nickte der Angesprochene:  
"Recht haben Sie, Potter, aber wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur, goss sich Tee ein, setzte sich und schnappte sich sein Buch. Wie er so da saß, die Beine untergeschlagen, konzentriert die Teetasse auf halbem Weg zum Mund über einer äußerst interessanten Stelle vergessen und die Brille an der Nase heruntergerutscht um die Buchstaben mit diesem Winkel besser erkennen zu können, gab er schon ein drolliges Bild ab. Nach einigen Minuten blickte er zerstreut auf und sah, dass sich sein Gegenüber noch gar nicht gerührt hatte.  
"Professor, Sie können den Tee ruhig trinken, bevor er kalt ist", dann holte er zum Schlag aus und setzte hinzu. " Übrigens glaube ich, dass wir nun schon lange genug auf derselben Seite stehen, dass Sie mich mit Harry ansprechen können, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Damit hatte er einen Volltreffer gelandet und seinen Lehrer endgültig aus der Fassung gebracht. Da saß er, hin und her gerissen zwischen Abscheu, üblen Erinnerungen und Neugierde und starrte in diese fantastisch grünen Augen. Lillys Augen.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie überrascht sind, das von mir zu hören und dem auch sicherlich im ersten Moment ablehnend gegenüberstehen. Etwas anderes hätte ich von Ihnen auch gar nicht erwartet. Ich weiß, Sie mögen mich nicht besonders, was im Übrigen schon auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht hat. Aber ich habe in letzter Zeit sehr viel über die Gründe nachgedacht. Ihre Abneigung mir gegenüber lässt sich natürlich leicht damit erklären, dass mein Vater ein arrogantes Arschloch gewesen ist... zumindest in der Zeit, die Sie mit ihm verbracht haben und ich ihm offensichtlich über die Maßen ähnlich sehe."  
Das entlockte Severus ein genervtes Schnauben. Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

"Was meine Abneigung gegen Sie betrifft, abgesehen davon, dass Ihr Unterricht nie das Erhebendste für mich war, was gab es für einen Grund Sie mit jedem Jahr mehr zu verabscheuen?"  
Es gab noch einen anderen Grund, als die Tatsache, dass er es sehr gut verstand, den Unterricht für Schüler, die er nicht mochte, zur sprichwörtlichen Hölle werden zu lassen?  
"Nun ich war neidisch... und wütend."  
Das ließ jetzt aber die Snape'schen Augenbrauen in die Höhe schnellen und verleitete den Tränkemeister, sich endlich auch aktiv an diesem Gespräch zu beteiligen.  
"Inwiefern, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Das wollte er jetzt wirklich gern wissen. Was könnte diesen Jungen dazu bewegen, neidisch auf ihn zu sein? So überragend war sein Besitztum und sein Lebenswandel doch nicht gewesen, oder?  
"Was ich über meine Eltern weiß, passt in einen Schuhkarton. Sie dagegen haben sie gekannt, sogar noch in ihrer Schulzeit, lange vor meiner Geburt. Sie wissen, wie meine Mutter ihre Haare getragen hat, als sie noch zur Schule ging. Sie wissen, welche Streiche mein Vater bevorzugte und wie er aussah, wenn er auf einem Besen saß. Vielleicht sogar, welches Essen sie besonders gern mochten, oder was ihre Lieblingsfächer waren. Alles Dinge, die ich nie mit eigenen Augen sehen können werde, oder je erfahren werde. Und es werden immer weniger, die mir davon erzählen könnten. Sirius ist tot, Remus auch. Peter... wäre wohl nicht die richtige Adresse für derlei Sentimentalitäten. Oh ja, ich war sehr wütend, dass gerade Sie, der mir auch ein anderes Bild hätte zeigen können, mir Ihr Wissen und Ihre Erinnerungen vorenthalten haben. Ich habe nur nicht ernsthaft genug darüber nachgedacht, um das auch zu erkennen. Wie ein kleines Kind hatte ich mich in den Hass auf denjenigen verrannt, der mir den Lolly weggenommen hat, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob das jetzt berechtigt war, oder nicht. Aber jetzt würde ich das gern ändern, deshalb habe ich es gewagt, an ihre Mauer zu klopfen. Schließlich muss man irgendwann erwachsen werden, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge der vor ihm saß, hatte ihn mal wieder äußerst beeindruckt, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht recht zugeben wollte. Und er erkannte, dass der andere Recht hatte. Man musste irgendwann erwachsen werden. War es denn nicht mittlerweile wirklich zu lange her, um noch darauf herumzureiten? Könnte es vielleicht an der Zeit sein, diese - wenn auch unliebsamen - Erinnerungen auszugraben? Und vor allem nicht einem Jungen die Schuld geben, der nichts dafür konnte und auch so schon genug Last auf den Schultern trug? Man konnte Fehler doch zugeben und wieder ausbügeln, oder? Der ältere Mann legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und schien ernsthaft nachzudenken.

"Weißt du... Harry, deine Mutter liebte Zitronendrops, so wie Dumbledore. Sie hat immer den halben Vorrat des Honigtopfes aufgekauft, wenn wir in Hogsmeade waren. Ihre Freundinnen haben sich oft gefragt, wie sie bei einem solchen Konsum überhaupt schlank bleiben konnte. Keiner hat gemerkt, dass Lilly die Hälfte wieder verschenkt hat.  
Sie hat deinem Vater mindestens fünfmal eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, wenn er sie mal wieder auf besonders ‚uncharmante' Weise um ein Date gebeten hat. James hatte immer so eine lächerlich antrainierte Handbewegung, um seine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, natürlich blieben sie niemals dort, wo er sie haben wollte.  
Wenn er flog, hat er ständig gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und alle anderen angestrahlt. Und wenn die Bande mal wieder was ausgeheckt hatte..."

-----------------------------------

Die Sonne hatte schon einen niedrigen Stand erreicht, als die Spieler endlich vom Feld flogen. Severus war auch gerade mit den Arbeiten fertig geworden und er war eigentlich zufrieden. Sogar Longbottom hatte diesmal nicht nur Unsinn geschrieben, was an sich schon erstaunlich war. Oder war er etwa den Gryffindors gegenüber nicht mehr so streng wie früher einmal? Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er noch seinen Ruf als der allermieseste Miesepeter der Schule riskieren. Dann würde sicherlich das heillose Durcheinander ausbrechen.  
Aber er musste sich anscheinend erst einmal ein wenig um Harry sorgen. Der war zwar in seinem Fach unerwarteter Weise zur Hochform aufgelaufen, aber er schien dennoch Probleme zu bekommen, wenn er in die Nähe seines Patensohns gelangte. Außerdem war Draco in letzter Zeit besonders ekelhaft, wenn es um den Goldjungen ging. Er hatte sogar schon einmal einschreiten und seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen müssen, eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, aber das was der junge Malfoy da losgelassen hatte, war wirklich in keinster Weise akzeptabel gewesen. Harrys Mutter als Schlammblut-Hure zu bezeichnen, das ging dann wirklich zu weit. Der Junge war zwar ohne Antwort geblieben, aber schon nahe daran gewesen, tränenüberströmt aus dem Klassenzimmer zu stürmen und Draco hatte auf den Punktabzug nur mit einem Grinsen und einem vielsagenden Blick zu Blaise Zabini reagiert. Da war noch irgendetwas anderes. Er kannte seinen Patensohn und wenn dieser sogar diese Schande unkommentiert hinnahm, dann hatte er einen Grund sich über etwas anderes sehr zu freuen. Was hatte er plötzlich gegen Harry in der Hand, sodass dieser sich nicht einmal mehr selbst zu verteidigen wagte?  
Diese Sache würde er unbedingt im Auge behalten müssen, er ahnte, dass sich da etwas zusammenbraute.

So, det war's schon. Nächstes Kapitel kommt bestimmt und es wird wieder viel Harry/Dray geben, versprochen. Aber ich sehe ein, dass ihr bestimmt alle wissen wolltet, was Harry mit Sev-chan angestellt hat, nicht wahr? Außerdem muss es ja schon ein bisschen spannend bleiben.

Cat


	4. Konfrontation

Kapitel 4 Konfrontation

Nya.. jetzt sind ja die Ferien fast um also gibt's ein neues Kapitel. Ich war schon etwas enttäuscht über den plötzlichen reviewabfall zum dritten Kapitel, aber was soll ich machen, ich kann euch nicht zwingen... ich hoffe jedenfalls dass sich das für dieses Kapitel hier wieder ändert... viel Spaß!

Harry stand am Portal zum Hogwartsgelände im Schnee und erwartete seine beiden Freunde, die heute aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkehren sollten. Er selbst war wie immer auf dem Schloss geblieben, doch die beiden hatten die zwei vorangegangenen Wochen im Fuchsbau verbracht.

Pünktlich und korrekt, wie immer wenn Hermine etwas machte, apparierten die beiden direkt neben Harry. Dieser begrüßte sie sofort stürmisch, nur leider hatte sich auch Draco Malfoy eben diesen Moment ausgesucht, um aus den Ferien zurückzukehren. Der hub natürlich sofort wieder zu seiner üblichen Schimpftirade an.

„Was muss ich sehen, da geht doch gleich die ganze Erholung flöten, wenn das erste was man vorgesetzt bekommt, gleich die Wiedervereinigung des Club der Bekloppten ist! Na, Potter, wie waren deine Ferien, sicher grausam, wenn kaum jemand da war um dir deinen berühmten Hintern abzuwischen?"

Hermine sah, wie Harrys Augen sich bei diesen Worten verdunkelten und wusste, dass Draco ihm gerade sehr weh getan hatte. Ihr war bewusst, wie viel angreifbarer Harry gegenüber den Schmähungen des Slytherins in den letzten drei Monaten gewesen war. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie Harry jedes Mal zu schrumpfen schien, wenn er in die Nähe des Blonden kam. Wahrscheinlich wusste dieser arrogante Schnösel nicht einmal, was er Harry mit seinem selbstgefälligen Verhalten antat. Andererseits hoffte sie, dass es so war. Man konnte sich schließlich vorstellen, wie der andere Harrys Gefühle ausnutzen würde, um sie gegen ihn zu verwenden und das in unnachahmlich zerstörerischer Slytherinmanier. Sie nahm ihren Freund beim Arm und schickte Malfoy gleich noch einen brennenden Hausfrauentodesblick™.

„Harry..."

„Schon gut, Hermine, lass es einfach."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging stapfenden Schrittes zurück zur Schule.

„Du kannst ruhig weglaufen, Potter, wir sehen uns noch...!", rief Draco und fügte leise hinzu: „... denn ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Kleiner."

Im Schloss hatte das Abendessen gerade begonnen. Die drei setzten sich an ihre üblichen Plätze und Ron fing an, Harry auszufragen.

„Na, was ist, Alter, was hast du in den Ferien hier so getrieben?"

„Mich in Büchern vergraben. Hab' aus Langeweile sogar ‚Geschichte Hogwarts'' gelesen."

Hermine schien plötzlich kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Oh, Harry, ich bin begeistert! Erst ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in den Zwischenprüfungen von Zaubertränke und jetzt..."

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, was du mit Snape gedreht hast, um so ne' Note zu kriegen! Und war sonst was Besonderes?"

„Nö!"

Seamus, der den dreien gegenübersaß und auch während der Ferien da gewesen war, mischte sich ein.

„He Harry, was muss denn passieren, dass du mal aus der Ruhe gerätst, von wegen nix besonderes! Ich sag's euch, kurz nach Weihnachten war die gesamte Schule lahmgelegt, kein Licht funktionierte, keine Kerze, auch keine Erleuchtungssprüche, einen ganzen Tag nicht. Selbst die Fackeln, mit denen die Leute von Hogsmeade heraufgekommen sind, als es im Schloss dunkel wurde, sind alle ausgegangen, kaum dass sie einen Fuß auf die Schlossgründe gesetzt hatten. Und in der verbotenen Abteilung haben die Bücher verrückt gespielt, mann, war das unheimlich! Aber das Komischste war das Rumpeln und Fauchen das man im ganzen Schloss gehört hat. So als wäre etwas mit großem Getöse in sich zusammengebrochen."

Hermine und Ron machten große Augen, während Harry vollkommen unberührt schien, obwohl er offensichtlich dabei gewesen war.

„Hat man denn herausgefunden, woran das lag?"

„Das ist ja das Allersonderbarste! Ich habe ein Gespräch von McGo und Prof. Sinistra belauscht. Wie es scheint ist sogar Professor Dumbledore ratlos. Stellt euch das mal vor: Dumbledore und keine Ahnung! Alle waren schon ziemlich aufgeregt."

Seamus wandte sich wieder ab, um in Parvatis Urlaubsbericht von den Alpen reinzuplappern. Ron und Hermine schauten ihren Freund mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Das ist schon eine ziemlich große Sache und du bist überhaupt nicht aus dem Häuschen, Harry! Kann es sein, dass du etwas darüber weißt, das die anderen nicht wissen?"

„Ich... ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden. Aber übrigens, ich ziehe aus dem Gryffindorturm aus. Ich bekomme ein eigenes Zimmer, es ist im fünften Stock, ganz in der Nähe der Bibliothek."

„Wie... wie bitte, Harry warum das denn? Und wie kommst du dazu uns davon zu erzählen, als würdest du dir mal eben schnell ein neues Haustier zulegen? Und vor allem, wie kommst du dazu? Wer hat das denn erlaubt?"

„Dumbledore."

„Was? Und was hat den gestochen, dass er so etwas tut?"

„Nun ja, ich habe ihn, sagen wir, davon überzeugt, dass es das Sicherste wäre."

„Harry, bitte sprich mit uns, sag uns was hier vorgeht!"

Harry sah seine Freundin mit einem Lächeln an, jedoch behielten seine Augen einen traurigen Ausdruck.

„Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, tut mir leid. Aber ich verspreche es zu erklären, wenn es soweit ist."

Hermine schaute skeptisch, aber sie wusste, dass Harry die Informationen nicht preisgeben würde, sollten sie ihn noch so sehr drängen. Also wechselte sie das Thema und sprach ein anderes schwerwiegendes Problem an.

Sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern, so dass nur Harry und Ron sie verstehen konnten.

„Was ist eigentlich mit du- weißt- schon... Malfoy? Drei Monate und seine Schikanen werden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Ron und ich, wir können nicht mit ansehen, wie du nur still vor dich hinleidest. Und glaub bloß nicht, dass wir nicht wissen, wie nahe dir das geht, auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass du nicht darüber reden willst."

Harry gab einen melancholischen Seufzer von sich. Dann lächelte er leicht.

„Du hast Recht, aber keine Sorge Herm, ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, dieses Problem wird sich bald lösen."

Diese Worte machten Hermine gegen ihren Willen äußerst misstrauisch. Sie wusste, dass Harry Mittel zur Verfügung standen, die unter diesem Aspekt nicht ganz moralisch zu nennen waren. Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass er die dunklen Künste studierte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er sie auch anwendete. Allerdings war die Schule durch die Zauberwälle so gut vor schwarzer Magie geschützt, dass sich ein schwarzmagischer Zauber schwer tun würde hier zu funktionieren. Das Schloss war ein Hort an weißer Magie, da war für dunkle Kräfte eindeutig ein sehr hoher Energieaufwand nötig, den nur ein wirklich sehr mächtiger Schwarzmagier aufbringen konnte. Und da der dunkle Lord es auch drei Jahre nach seiner endgültigen Auferstehung nicht gewagt hatte, die Schule anzugreifen, sprach das doch eigentlich für sich, oder?

Am Slytherintisch wurde auch ausgiebigst über die sonderbaren Ereignisse während der Ferien diskutiert. Bis einer der Dagebliebenen ein völlig neues, unerhörtes Gerücht von sich gab.

„Aber Leute, das Seltsamste habt ihr noch gar nicht gehört. Potter soll aus dem Gryffindorturm in ein eigenes Zimmer außerhalb der Häuser eingezogen sein. Keiner weiß warum er das gemacht hat, oder wie Dumbledore dazu gekommen ist, es zu erlauben. Aber mit Potter scheint irgendwas los zu sein. Er hat fast die gesamte Ferienzeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und die Hälfte davon in der verbotenen Abteilung, uneingeschränkt!"

Blaise beugte sich zu seinem besten Freund.

„Das wird ja immer merkwürdiger und Potter immer geheimnisumwitterter."

Draco lächelte darauf leicht sadistisch.

„Und ich weiß schon, wie ich diese Geheimnisse lüften werde. Die Schonzeit ist vorbei, jetzt beginnt die Jagdsaison. Ich muss nur noch ein bisschen meinen Charme spielen lassen und ihn glauben machen, dass er vielleicht doch eine Chance hat mich zu kriegen und er wird mir aus der Hand fressen. So wie ich ihn in den letzten drei Monaten weichgeklopft habe, hat er mir sicher nichts entgegenzusetzen."

Blaise zog darauf eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich killst, oder schlimmer kastrierst, aber ich glaube, dass du dich bei dem Kleinen gewaltig verschätzt. Da ist mehr dran, als das Auge sieht."

„Du meinst nicht im Ernst, dass ich mit so einem Grünschnabel wie dem nicht mehr fertig werde? Sag mal hackt' s bei dir?"

„Nein, nein, ich wollte damit nur so etwas ausdrücken, wie: ‚Nimm dich in Acht', oder so..."

Draco ließ darauf nur ein unwilliges Schnauben hören.

Am nächsten Tag packte Harry seine Bücher von der letzten Stunde zusammen und seufzte erleichtert über das Unterrichtsende. Abwesend und wenig auf seine Umgebung achtend lief er durch die Gänge, die sich schnell von Schülern leerten, da alle ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zuströmten. Als er dann um die Ecke in den Korridor zu seinem Zimmer einbiegen wollte, wäre er doch beinahe mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Zerstreut entschuldigte er sich und wollte weitergehen, doch ein Arm versperrte ihm den Weg und eine Stimme ließ ihn innerlich erstarren.

„Potter"

Widerwillig sah Harry auf und in die stahlharten Augen seines Gegenübers.

Er schluckte, es war also soweit.

„Was?", fragte er mit einigermaßen fester Stimme und merkte gar nicht, wie er unwillkürlich immer weiter zurückwich.

„Wir müssen reden,... beziehungsweise willst du mir nicht etwas mitteilen?"

„Was sollte ich dir zu sagen haben, Malfoy?"

Raubtierhaft näherte sich Draco seinem Opfer, das mittlerweile mit dem Rücken direkt an der Wand stand.

„Na, vielleicht wie sehr du auf mich stehst?"

Harry atmete scharf ein und Draco fuhr darauf grinsend fort.

„Komm schon, du willst es doch nicht leugnen, oder? Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie du mich ansiehst, geschweige denn dass ich nicht wüsste, was diese Blicke bedeuten? Jeder der dich nur ein klein wenig beobachtet, wüsste, dass du scharf auf mich bist."

Nun war Draco ihm so nah, dass er den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Gegen seinen Willen schloss Harry die Augen und er konnte gerade noch ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, das seiner Kehle entweichen wollte.

„Ich habe es schon vom ersten Moment an gewusst, als wir uns im Zug getroffen haben. Die Geilheit die du versprüht hast, war ja kaum auszuhalten. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du alles tun würdest, nur für einen Blick, eine Berührung von mir, nicht wahr?"

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen, sie waren dunkel und lustverhangen. Sein Hirn gab so langsam aber sicher den Geist auf, im wahrsten Sinne, denn der Körper des anderen war viel zu nah, nur wenige Schichten Stoff trennten ihre Haut voneinander. Nur am Rande registrierte er, was Draco weiter sagte, bis die Bedeutung der Worte in seinen Kopf drangen. Dracos Stimme war plötzlich samtweich und verführerisch:

„Aber dem könnte man Abhilfe schaffen, das willst du doch, oder? Schau, ich habe ein Angebot für dich: meine Gunst gegen deinen Gehorsam. Du kriegst was du willst und im Gegenzug machst du, was ich will, alles, was ich will. Ich werde dir sogar mein Wohlwollen beweisen!"

Harry wagte nicht zu atmen, als sich die Lippen des Blonden langsam seinen eigenen näherten. Die Berührung war kaum zu spüren, zart und leicht wie eine Feder. Und doch vernebelte sie Harrys Sinne und er konnte nicht anders, als diesen Moment noch verlängern zu wollen.

Seine Hand grub sich in Dracos weiches, schulterlanges Haar, das er heute ausnahmsweise offen trug und er presste seine Lippen fordernd und unnachgiebig gegen die seines Gegenübers.

Draco riss sich augenblicklich los und gab Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige. Seine Augen blitzten wütend und gefährlich und seine Worte ähnelten einem Knurren.

„Wag es ja nicht, so etwas noch mal zu tun, du Miststück. Aber nun kannst du es wenigstens nicht mehr abstreiten, nicht wahr?"

Harry holte Luft und sah ihn dann direkt an.

„Du hast recht. Warum sollte ich auch, wenn es stimmt", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme, die langsam fester und sicherer wurde.

„Ich kann dich nicht mehr ansehen ohne daran zu denken, wie wunderbar es wäre, deine Haut berühren zu dürfen. Ich verzehre mich nach deiner Anwesenheit und bist du da, so wäre ich am liebsten weit weg, um nicht solche Anstrengung aufbringen zu müssen, nicht auf der Stelle über dich herzufallen. Nach diesem Kuss wird es unerträglich werden, das weiß ich und doch werde ich mich dir niemals beugen, damit das klar ist. Ich liebe dich, aber ich werde mich nicht von dir beherrschen lassen."

Mit diesen Worte schob er den Blonden zur Seite und schritt den Gang hinunter, zur Tür seines Zimmers. Draco blieb ein klein wenig verdutzt zurück und fragte sich, was an seinem Plan nicht nach Plan gelaufen war. Der Junge hatte gerade frei heraus zugegeben ihm vollkommen verfallen und ausgeliefert zu sein.

Warum fühlte er sich dann nicht als der Überlegene?

Harry schaffte es noch die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, bevor er mit einem Stöhnen zusammensackte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Er hatte es also gewusst, die ganze Zeit über.

Hatte sich nichts anmerken, sich nicht beirren lassen. Draco war sogar wissentlich weiterhin auf seinen Gefühlen herumgetrampelt. Harry glaubte ein Knacken zu hören und spürte, wie etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrach. Es war eine eigenartige Empfindung, so als würden Tausende Glassplitter durch seinen Körper treiben. Doch er fühlte keinen Schmerz, nur dieses seltsam kalte Gefühl, das sich von dort ausbreitete, wo einmal sein Herz gewesen sein mochte.

Er hätte unter der Pein aufschreien mögen und war gleichzeitig sicher, dass er keinen Ton hervor bringen konnte.

Einsamkeit raste wie kaltes Feuer durch seine Adern und schien alles zu versengen. Wieso traf ihn dieses Schicksal immer wieder, war denn jeder den er liebte auf irgendeine Weise unerreichbar für ihn?

Draco würde ihm niemals geben, wonach ihn verlangte und wenn er noch so sehr bettelte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war der Eisprinz dazu auch gar nicht in der Lage.

Deshalb hatte er sich auch gar nicht erst auf das eingelassen, was ihm der andere geboten hatte, auch wenn es so verführerisch gewesen war.

Er hatte doch gewusst, dass es so kommen musste. Trotzdem war er nicht im geringsten darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Nun war er vor eine Wahl gestellt, sollte er diese Leere füllen lassen, die ihm das Dasein unerträglich machte, durch Dunkelheit, durch Macht?

Konnte irgendetwas schlimmer sein, als das hier?

Also ließ er es zu, ließ den Schatten frei, der in den Abgründen seiner Seele schon eine ganze Weile lauerte. Sperrte das Gefühl von Liebe, den letzten Rest, tief an eben jenen Ort, wo nun auch sie lauern konnte, unentdeckt unter der Oberfläche. Langsam atmete er aus. Er hatte gedacht, dass es sich anders anfühlen würde, aber es war so einfach gewesen, so leicht zuzulassen, dass diese Kräfte in ihm wuchsen, ihm Macht verliehen. Erschreckend, wie schnell man der Dunkelheit anheim fallen konnte, wenn dieser Funke einmal erloschen war. Konnte eine einzige Entscheidung alles Gute in einem Menschen einfach so auslöschen? Möglicherweise.

Denn jetzt gab es nur noch eines, das seine Gedanken beherrschte: Er wollte Draco haben. Voll und ganz, ohne Einschränkung.

Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen.

Das ließ sich arrangieren.

(Oh, da hat aber einer einen hinterhältigen Gedanken... böser Junge!)

Draco kam in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gestürmt und die Art und Weise, wie er seine Hände im Umhang verkrallt hatte, sagten Blaise, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Mit einigem Abstand folgte er dem wildgewordenen Eisprinzen auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, die unter dem wuchtigen Hieb beinah aus den Angeln geflogen wäre. Der Egogeschädigte lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett und versuchte anscheinend krampfhaft die Welt um ihn herum zum Anhalten zu bewegen, um ihm ihr gebührendes Mitleid auszusprechen. Ein Grinsen zauberte sich ohne sein Zutun auf Blaises Gesicht. Er fing an, an seinem Schreibtisch zu werkeln.

„Ich könnte jetzt fies sein."

Genervt kam es vom Bett:

„In einem Anfall von herrschaftlicher Güte, Zabini, wenn es dir Freude macht, sei eben fies, du wirst es sowieso tun."

„Also gut: Ich habe es dir ja gesagt."

„Das war fies."

„Und? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Hast du ihn um den Verstand gebracht?"

„In gewisser Weise."

„Ist er über dich hergefallen?"

„In gewisser Weise."

„Hat er dir eine Abfuhr erteilt?"

„In ... gewisser Weise."

„Aha!"

„..."

„Ich hab's dir ja ges... humpff!"

Schon war ein großes Kissen mitten in seinem Gesicht gelandet. Nachdem er sich die letzten Daunen aus dem Mund geklaubt hatte, sprach er erneut.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du so schnell aufgibst. Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich werde seine Schale schon noch knacken, du wirst sehen."

„Wie du meinst!"

Das Knurren, das er darauf erhielt, sagte eindeutig, dass der Königsdrache heute nicht zum Spielen aufgelegt war und er hielt wohlweislich den Mund.

So.. nach diesem furiosen Abschlussdialog (ja ich weiß, es müffelt hier jetzt gleich fürchterlich... aber dieses Gespräch entzieht sich immer noch meiner Vorstellungskraft.. keine Ahnung wie ich DARAUF gekommen bin...)

Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr fühlt euch genötigt euren Senf dazu zu geben, das wäre sehr nett, nächstes Kap kommt am ersten Mai, ich bin übers Wochenende weg, ja?

Bis dann!

Cat


	5. Die Kammer des Schreckens

Kapitel 5: Die Kammer des Schreckens 

Ha, sehnsüchtig erwartet, wie ich hoffe, kommt jetzt schnurstracks das fünfte Kapitel wie versprochen heut am ersten Mai.

Nächstes Kapitel kommt dann wie immer regelmäig am nächsten Wochenende, aber jetzt viel Spaß und on with the show!

----------------------------

Draco wurde ignoriert.  
Und das war etwas, das er verständlicherweise ganz und gar nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Und auch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte.  
Dennoch, welche Beleidigung er auch immer dem Goldjungen an den Kopf warf, der reagierte nicht darauf. Nicht einmal einen verstohlenen Blick hatte er ihm zugeworfen in den letzten zwei Wochen. Strafte man(n) ihn mit Nichtachtung, weil er die Karten endlich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte?  
Was war plötzlich los?

Das fragten sich auch Ron und Hermine. Erst zu Tode betrübt und auf einmal himmelhochjauchzend? Das stimmte doch etwas nicht.  
Harrys Verhalten hatte sich um quasi hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Auf der einen Seite war er freundlich und unbeschwertgegenüber allen, auf der anderen Seite wirkte er plötzlich wieder kalt, distanziert und unnahbar. Niemand konnte sich lange in seiner Nähe aufhalten, ohne zu frösteln und sogar die anderen Gryffindors wurden darauf aufmerksam.  
Manchmal schien ihn eine Aura zu umgeben, die auf andere sehr unheimlich wirkte.  
Und die Sache mit Draco schien er auf einmal vollkommen vergessen zu haben.  
Seine Miene war meist so undurchdringlich, dass nicht einmal seine besten Freunde ansatzweise erraten konnten, was er dachte und Gefühle zeigte er auch so gut wie gar keine.  
Um es mit einem Wort auf den Punkt zu bringen, er benahm sich immer mehr, wie ein Slytherin.

Draco war gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, als er seinen Lieblingsgryffindor ein paar Gänge weiter um die nächste Ecke biegen sah.  
Und was tat ein, seit offensichtlich viel zu langer Zeit sträflich vernachlässigter, Königsdrache in so einem Fall?  
Richtig, er folgte dem Goldjungen unauffällig. Dieser schien seinen Weg ganz genau zu kennen, denn er sah weder nach rechts noch nach links, sondern steuerte scheinbar direkt... auf ein Mädchenklo zu.  
Was war denn das?  
Aber dann erkannte Draco den Gang in dem er sich befand. Diese Toilette wurde schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, weil der Geist eines Mädchens dort die Nerven aller überaus strapazierte, die sich dennoch hineintrauten, außerdem war sie ständig überflutet. Der Blonde folgte seinem Ex-Feind, nun Egoschädigungsfaktor Numero Uno, zur Tür der Toilette und hielt sie auf, bevor sie ins Schloss fallen konnte.

Potter stand drinnen vor den Waschbecken, als die durchscheinende, perlgraue Gestalt eines Mädchens durch eine der Wände schwebte.  
"Hallo, Harry!"  
"Guten Tag, Myrte."  
"Gehst du wieder nach unten? Du weißt, dass es da gefährlich ist."  
"Nicht für mich, Myrte."  
"Weißt du, mein Angebot gilt immer noch."  
"Du wirst aber vielleicht bald jemanden haben, der zu dir in die Toilette einzieht. Der Geist des gehängten Jungen aus dem fünften Stock schleicht in letzter Zeit immer wieder hierher und wirft der Klotür sehnsüchtige Blicke zu."  
Wäre Myrte nicht tot, wäre sie nun wohl errötet.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, meinst du wirklich?"  
"Klar. Du solltest ihn vielleicht mal ansprechen und zu Sir Nicks Todestagsparty einladen, ich glaube er ist etwas schüchtern. Und er schwebt grade draußen... sein Name ist übrigens Barty."  
"Oh, glaubst du, ich kann ihn wirklich fragen?"  
"Natürlich, du kannst diesen armen Jungen da draußen doch nicht verhungern lassen!"  
"Oh, danke Harry. Wirst du denn über mich hinwegkommen?"  
"Es wird mir schwer fallen, Myrte, aber es wird schon gehen. Na los, mach schon, lass ihn nicht so lange warten!"

Zufrieden schwebte Myrte durch eine andere Wand von dannen und Potter hatte sich wieder dem Waschbecken zugewendet. Er erhob seine klare Stimme und sprach einige zischende Laute aus, die Draco überhaupt nichts sagten. Dann erinnerte er sich an das zweite Schuljahr, natürlich, Potter konnte Parsel sprechen. Aber wieso sagte er etwas in der Schlangensprache zu einem Waschbecken?Draco erhielt des Rätsels Lösung postwendend. Das gesamte Konstrukt schwebte auseinander und gab den Eingang zu einem dunklen Tunnel frei. Mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ Harry Stufen in der steilen Tunnelwand erscheinen und machte sich, den Blick immer noch vorwärts gerichtet, auf den Weg nach unten. Draco wartete, bis der andere außer Sicht war, dann folgte er ihm vorsichtig und auf möglichst wenig Lärm bedacht, die Treppe hinunter. Es war stockdunkel, doch weiter unten konnte er ein diffuses Licht wahrnehmen. Anscheinend mündete der Tunnel in irgendetwas Größeres. Er sah, dass Harry schon unten angekommen war und vernahm dann ein verräterisches Klicken. Die Wirkung spürte er auch prompt, als die Stufe unter seinen Füßen verschwand und er kräftig ins Rutschen kam. Taumelnd landete er am Boden des Gewölbes und sah gerade noch Harrys Rücken, wie er um die nächste Ecke bog. Hastig, um in diesen unterirdischen Gängen nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren, machte sich Draco auf, um dem Goldjungen weiter an den Fersen zu hängen. Er fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, was der andere hier unten wollte. Das hier sah aus, wie das antike Abwassersystem von Hogwarts, das schon mindestens genauso viele Jahre auf dem Buckel haben musste, wie die Schule selbst. Sie waren schon eine Weile unterwegs und über einen ziemlich großen Steinhaufen geklettert, als sie erneut vor einem Hindernis standen. Eine große, runde, metallene Tür, mit dem Wappen der Schlangen.

Harry blieb nur kurz stehen, um wieder etwas auf Parsel zu murmeln und schon öffnete sich das Schloss und die Tür schwang von alleine auf, etwas, das man ihr, bei ihrem ebenfalls tausendjährigen Aussehen nicht so ohne weiteres zugetraut hätte.  
Geschwind schlüpfte auch Draco durch die Tür und blieb erst einmal staunend stehen. Vor ihm erhob sich ein gigantisches Gewölbe, so hoch, dass man die Decke im schummrigen Licht gar nicht ausmachen konnte. Ein großer, teils überfluteter Gang wurde von Hunderten Statuen flankiert, die alle auf die ein oder andere Weise Schlangen darstellten, da mochte wohl jemand Kriechtiere sehr gerne. Am Ende des Ganges erhob sich ein riesiges, in Stein gehauenes Gesicht, dessen wallende Haarpracht die Seiten der Höhle bis zur Decke ausfüllte. Es mit einem Wort zu beschreiben, zog nur einen Begriff in die engere Wahl - enorm. Vorsichtig schlich er sichweiter in die Höhle hinein, die wohl das Herzstück dieses ganzen grotesken Szenarios bildete. Harry stand schon am Rand eines Tümpels, der direkt vor der großen Statue seinen Ursprung hatte. Draco sah ein ziemliches Ungetüm teilweise auf den Steinen liegen, ziemlich tot nebenbei noch dazu. Er stand schon fast neben Harry, als er kräftig zusammenzuckte, weil dieser sprach:

"Ist es nicht wunderbar? Ein stilles Plätzchen, nur für mich alleine. Niemand anderes kann ohne mich, oder meine Zustimmung hierher kommen."  
"Da irrst du dich, ich bin hier."  
"Oh bitte, glaubst du etwa ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt? Du folgst mir schon, seit ich in den Gang zu Myrtes Klo eingebogen bin. Vertrau mir, du wärst nie hierher gekommen, wenn ich es nicht so gewollt hätte."  
Draco nahm diese Aussage mit leichtem Schrecken zur Kenntnis, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Statt dessen stellte er eine Frage, die ihm schon länger auf der Zunge brannte.  
"Wo ist ‚hier' eigentlich?"  
"DU bist der Slytherin, sag du es mir!"  
Draco sah sich noch einmal um. Sehr viele Schlangen, großes unterirdisches Gewölbe, das anscheinend nur ein Parselmund erreichen konnte. Ein totes Ungetüm und ein Verweis auf sein Haus. Das konnte alles auf einem Haufen eigentlich nur eins bedeuten. Befand er sich etwa...  
"Die Kammer des Schreckens!"  
Harry wandte sich ihm zu und machte eine Geste, als wäre er kurz davor zu applaudieren.  
"Bravo, du bist also doch schlauer, als du aussiehst. Apropos, ich finde es ja erschreckend mutig von dir, dass du mir einfach so gefolgt bist, wo doch niemand weiß wo du dich aufhältst und niemand dich finden kann."  
Er nahm Dracos Handgelenke mit einem sanften, aber festen Griff und beugte sich langsam vor. Draco konnte den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren und die folgenden, geflüsterten Worte ließen ihn vor Spannung erzittern.  
"Ich kann mir jetzt alles nehmen, was ich will... und niemand hört dich schreien."

Draco wusste, dass es unangenehm werden konnte den anderen noch mehr zu provozieren, aber er musste kontern.  
"Das würdest du nicht tun, Potter!"  
"Ach ja, und warum nicht?"  
"Dazu bist du viel zu gut."  
Draco hatte zunächst ein ärgerliches Flackern in den grünen Augen gesehen, doch seine nächsten Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht und ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen hallte von den unendlichen Steinwänden wieder.  
"Ja, da hast du sogar Recht. Ich muss dich nicht zwingen. Ich kann warten, bis du freiwillig zu mir kommst."  
"Niemals!"  
"Oh, wir werden sehen. Bis dahin schlaf schön, Darling."  
Draco fühlte sich auf einmal sehr seltsam und er sah plötzlich schwarze Nebelschwaden, die aus Harrys Körper zu sickern schienen und immer dichter wurden, bis sie beide einhüllten.  
Dunkle Magie... war Dracos einziger Gedanke, bevor der Strudel ihn vollends erfasste und sein Bewusstsein mit sich nahm.  
Harry fasste den reglosen Körper und trug ihn auf den Armen mit sich. Kurz hielt er inne, um dem Blonden einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.  
"Ich warte... aber nicht mehr lange."

Huch, was war denn das? Harry wird mir ja direkt unheimlich, also ich würd' mich nicht mehr allein mit ihm in einen dunklen Raum trauen, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er ein eigenes Zimmer gewollt hat. (Natürlich neben der Möglichkeit, äh außerordentlichen Aktivitäten nachzugehen) Brrrrr, mich schaudert' s immer noch, stellt euch das mal vor. Und ich hab's schließlich geschrieben, ich will gar nicht wissen wie's euch geht (doch will ich und zwar in Form von sehr vielen, sehr ausführlichen Kommis, wenn's geht.)  
Aber ich verzieh mich jetzt in mein Bett, seit vier Minuten ist Geisterstunde und ich habe echt Bammel gekriegt, also nichts für ungut, wenn ich an dieser Stelle aufhöre.  
Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt so bald wie möglich, versprochen, und es wird heiß ...  
(Klar, schließlich ist Blaise wieder mit von der Partie, der is noch immer für einen dreckigen Witz gut...)  
Cat


	6. Scheinwelt

**Kapitel 6: Scheinwelt**

Ja, der Titel wird euch wohl erst am Ende des Kapitels einleuchten, aber das ist ja nicht schlimm, denn der Weg dorthin ist äußerst amüsant, wie ich einfach mal behaupte. Wer vom letzten Mal noch so unbedingt wissen wollte, was Harry denn eigentlich jetzt mit Draco angestellt hat, wird sich noch ein wenig gedulden, oder raten müssen.

Viel Spaß auf jeden Fall:

Draco erwachte, als man ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.  
"Hey, Drake da bist du ja, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Wieso schläfst du denn in der Bibliothek? Du wolltest doch gleich runterkommen!"  
Angesprochener blinzelte angestrengt ins Sonnenlicht, das ihm unbarmherzig in die Augen stach.  
"Wie, was? Wo ist Potter?"  
"Was willst du denn jetzt mit Potter, der ist nicht hier!"  
"Hä, ich dachte... da war irgendwas... ich glaub ich hab's vergessen."  
"Sag mal, du bist ja in letzter Zeit ganz schön durch den Wind. Komm doch gleich mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da gibt's noch was zu trinken und dann kannst du wieder klar im Kopf werden."  
"Also ich weiß ja nicht, bei dem Suffzeugs, was du unter trinken verstehst, glaub ich nicht, dass ich da klar werde."  
"Was suchst du eigentlich in der Bibliothek?"  
"Wie? Oh, ich werd wohl nach nem Buch gesucht haben, oder nicht?"  
Blaise war von dem sonderbaren Verhalten seines Freundes mittlerweile so verwirrt, dass er nicht anders konnte, als mit der Hand vor Dracos Gesicht herumzuwedeln.  
"Haaallo, Erde an Draco Malfoy, in welchen Sphären schwebst du eigentlich gerade?"  
Diese Worte brachten selbigen ruckartig wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.  
"Sag mal, spinnst du? Hör gefälligst auf mich so anzuwedeln!"  
"Ha, so mag ich dich, wieder derselbe angepisste alte Malfoy... was wäre mein Leben nur ohne deine seltsamen Launen?"  
"Gar nichts, Zabini und wenn du jetzt nicht bald mit diesem komischen Gelaber aufhörst, dann kannst du dich daran auch gar nicht mehr freuen, kapiert? Ich brauch jetzt dringendst eine Dusche, na los, trödel' nicht so!"  
Blaise machte sich auf, der blonden Diva Slytherins zu folgen, nicht ohne weiterhin über diese merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse nachzudenken. Waren das etwa die Nachwirkungen eines Zaubers, die Draco so verwirrt hatten reagieren lassen? Aber das war absurd. Von den Schülern Hogwarts' war keiner in der Lage, Draco Malfoy einfach so zu überfallen, ohne dass er sich wehrte. Außerdem war er nun offensichtlich wieder ganz wie immer. Nun, er würde die Ereignisse im Auge behalten, vielleicht ließen sich die Fäden dieses seltsamen Gebildes mit der Zeit ein wenig entwirren.

Während Blaise mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt war, saß gesuchter Übeltäter lächelnd im Schneidersitz in einem Sessel seines Zimmers und summte leise eine Melodie vor sich hin. Hätte man ihn nur flüchtig angesehen, hätte man glauben können, da säße eine lebensechte Statue. Durch das große Bogenfenster fielen die letzten Strahlen der Sonne herein und beleuchteten das dichte schwarze Haar mit einem verspielten Glanz.  
Ganz so, als wüsste die Sonne nicht, wie dunkel die Nacht werden konnte, in die sie die Geschöpfe ihrer Erde jeden Abend entließ. Harry sog die letzte verbliebene Wärme ein, sie gab ihm sonderbarer Weise Kraft, als würden diese gegensätzlichen Mächte in ihm ein unerschöpfliches Energiepotential schaffen.  
Niemand ahnte ja auch nur im geringsten, was sich im Moment in der Natur der Magie abspielte, aber er konnte die Erschütterungen spüren. Das komplexe Geflecht der magischen Ströme auf der Erde war bedroht und die Menschen lebten einfach weiter, selbst die Zauberer, ohne auch nur das geringste wahrzunehmen. Es schien Harry fast, als wäre er der einzige Mensch, der die Veränderung fühlte. Oder hatte er sie selbst herbeigeführt indem er seine vom Schicksal vorgegebenen Pfade verlassen hatte und sich Kräften zuwendete, die ihm eigentlich abscheulich vorkommen sollten? Er wusste es nicht.  
Es stand jedenfalls fest, dass sich etwas Großes anbahnte. Dennoch gab im Moment wichtigeres für ihn. Seine neue Gesinnung hatte es ihm auch ermöglicht, die Fesseln der Verantwortung abzustreifen, oder wenigstens so zu tun. Für eine kurze, erholsame Zeit würde ihm völlig egal sein, ob die Welt nun unterging oder nicht, er hatte nur eines im Kopf: Seine Wünsche endlich wahr werden zu lassen und den Blonden zum Nachgeben zwingen.  
Er fing wirklich an dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen zu mögen...  
Nicht zu wissen, wer gerade die Kontrolle hatte, wer die Katze und wer die Maus war, wer bestimmen durfte und wer sich zu fügen hatte.  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass Draco mit einem solchen Zustand überhaupt nicht klarkam. Er würde versuchen die Fronten zu klären und sich dabei unweigerlich auf Harry zu bewegen, ob er nun wollte, oder nicht.

Seit Dracos kurzweiligem Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen waren schon ein paar Tage vergangen und er benahm sich wie immer: rücksichtslos, egoistisch, arrogant und absolut seiner überaus umwerfenden Wirkung auf alle um sich herum bewusst. Die seltsamen Vorfälle vom Anfang der Woche waren schon so gut wie vergessen. Eigentlich schien alles wie immer.  
Dennoch, Blaise hatte dieses gewisse Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das ihm bisher immer zuverlässig mitgeteilt hatte, wann Ärger im Anmarsch war. Und er glaubte auch nicht, dass es ihn diesmal täuschte. Allein die Gerüchte, die im Moment Hogwarts zum Brodeln brachten. Überall wurden Geschichten über den Held der Zaubererwelt weitergereicht und bekamen jedes Mal ein neues aufregendes Detail hinzu. Es gab natürlich Spekulationen, aus welchem Grund der Goldjunge aus dem Gryffindorturm ausgezogen war, die von einer Sicherheitsmaßnahme aufgrund einer extremen Attentatsphobie von Seiten Dumbledores, bis zur unberechtigten Bevorrechtigung zur freien Auslebung von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen reichten.  
Blaise half Draco eifrig, wenigstens ein Körnchen Wahrheit aus den wildesten Theorien herauszufiltern, doch schon nach wenigen (im Übrigen trotzdem viel zu langen) Gesprächen mit Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode und der Oberklatschtante Mandy Brocklehurst, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass wahrscheinlich nur ein einziger die wahren Beweggründe kannte: das geschätzte Glückskind höchst selbst.  
Da sie selbigen aber schlecht fragen konnten, blieb das Geheimnis auch vorerst eines. Blaise war sich vollends darüber im Klaren, dass die Laune seines Freundes mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit dem absoluten Nullpunkt entgegenstürzte. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würde er bestimmt einen seiner berühmt berüchtigten Anfälle kriegen und Potter sein blaues Wunder erleben. Im Moment saßen die zwei gerade in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer und diskutierten ein ganz anderes Problem.

"Mann, hab ich einen beschissenen Tag.."  
"Weißt du, Drake, du hattest einfach zu lange keinen Sex mehr!"  
"Ach, und ich dachte es liegt daran, dass ich in den letzten 48 Stunden mit mehr nervigen Weibern gesprochen habe, als es mein Lebenspensum zulässt. Woher weißt du eigentlich so genau, dass ich schon so lange abstinent bin?"  
"Na das letzte Mal hast du vor..", Blaise sah auf die Uhr. "Zwei Wochen, drei Tagen, zehn Stunden, fünfunddreißig Min..."  
"Danke, Zabini, so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen. Ich brauche nicht auch noch die Erkenntnis, dass mein Zimmergenosse ein Verrückter ist, der mein Sexleben tabellarisch führt."  
"Irgendjemand muss es ja tun..."  
"Du wirst mir langsam echt unheimlich, weißt du das?"  
"Und du solltest dir endlich mal wieder ein Stück Frischfleisch aufreißen, sonst kommst du noch aus der Übung!"  
"Haha, hörst du wie ich lache, Zabini? Wenigstens hab ich so was wie Übung. Und im Moment hab ich auch so was von keinen Bock..."  
"Was denn, geht dir die Geschichte mit deinem Helden auf dem weißen Pferd etwa wirklich so nahe? Oder die Tatsache, dass er dich aus dem Sattel hat fallen lassen?"  
"Blaise, du bist nicht auf irgendeine Weise suizidgefährdet, oder? Du benimmst dich nämlich so, dass ich dir da zu gern behilflich wäre!"  
Uh - oh, wenn er ihn schon mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, dann war das Fass wirklich knapp am Überlaufen. Schluss also mit den zottigen Sprüchen und am besten ab ins Bett. Man(n) war ja schließlich nicht wirklich lebensmüde!  
"Also, wenn du dich so gut fühlst, dann werd ich jetzt mal schnellstens in die Federn verschwinden, damit du es ungestört genießen kannst."  
"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, Zabini! Es ist sowieso schon viertel nach zwölf und ich hab keine Lust mich morgen mit Augenringen herumzuplagen."

Draco wanderte durch dunkle Korridore. Er könnte sich in den alten Teilen der Kerker von Hogwarts aufhalten, aber er hatte das Gefühl ganz woanders zu sein. Ein Lichtschein lockte ihn an und er betrat eine geräumige Höhle, die mit einem mittelalterlichen Touch eingerichtet war. Einige Fackeln warfen ein gespenstisches, rötliches Flackern auf die rohen Steinwände. An der gegenüberliegenden Höhlenwand befand sich so etwas wie eine Bettstatt, so wie es aussah, war sie mit Fellen gedeckt. Da stand jemand auf Altertum.  
Draco bemerkte nebenbei, dass er nichts trug, außer einer engen, schwarzen Hose. Interessant.  
Kaum dass er seine Inspektion zu Ende gebracht hatte, legten sich zwei warme Arme um seine Hüften und ein nachgiebiger Körper schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn. Eine samtene Stimme hauchte nahe an seinem linken Ohr:  
"Endlich! Ich hab dich schon früher erwartet!"  
Bevor er seinen Verstand in der Weise angekurbelt hatte, zu fragen, was das hier eigentlich sollte, begann derjenige, der hinter ihm stand, seinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken, was auch prompt über die Wirbelsäule fortgeführt wurde. Die Schauer, die ihm bei diesen Berührungen hinunterrannen, waren heiß und kalt zugleich, ließen seine Nerven vor Spannung erzittern. Die Lippen waren an seinem Kreuz angekommen, saugten sich dort für einige Sekunden fest und verursachten etwas, das Draco keuchend aufstöhnen ließ. Er wollte nun endlich wissen, wer da so ohne weiteres zu seinen empfindsamsten Stellen vordrang.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in zwei verschmitzt glitzernde, smaragdgrüne Augen.  
"Du!"  
"Ja, hast du denn jemand anderen erwartet?", kam die spöttische Antwort.  
Blitzschnell bewegte sich Draco nach vorn und nagelte Potters Handgelenke rechts und links neben seinem Kopf an der nächsten Wand fest.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
"Hmm, gar nichts, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir. Und du lässt mich ja auf anderen Wegen nicht an dich heran, da musste ich eben zu etwas unkonventionellen Mitteln greifen."  
Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Potter vor und legte die Lippen auf seine und er ließ es geschehen. Er ließ sich sogar zu einem kurzen Zungenspiel hinreißen als der Schwarzhaarige gehorsam den Mund öffnete und ihm einladend den Weg freigab. Sein Geschmack war süß und gefährlich und Draco kam nicht umhin sich kurz über die Lippen zu fahren, als er sich nach Luft schnappend löste. Diese Gefühle kamen ungebeten und brachten ihn dazu, den Druck an Potters Händen noch zu verstärken. Der blickte ihn selig lächelnd an:  
"Das war himmlisch gut! Übrigens tust du mir weh... das ist auch gut."  
"Wieso, stehst du denn auf Schmerzen?"  
"Vielleicht? Möglicherweise bist aber auch du derjenige...", flüsterte Potter und biss ihn in den Hals.  
Vor Schreck ließ Draco seinen Gegenspieler los, welcher sofort seine Arme um ihn schloss und mit verspielter Zunge über die malträtierte Stelle leckte. Diese Berührung ließ Dracos Verlangen dermaßen aufflammen, dass er nahe daran war, seinen Verstand auszuschalten und diesen Jungen auf der Stelle zu vernaschen.  
Seine Hände wanderten den nackten Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen hinunter zu dessen strammen Po. Derart Angegrapschter (ich konnte nicht wiederstehen..) gab daraufhin ein wohliges Seufzen von sich.  
"Na, was sagst du? Hat es nicht seine Richtigkeit, dass mein Hintern so berühmt ist?"  
"Aber sicher doch, man könnte sagen, du hast einen geilen Arsch."  
"Also gut, Drake, ich bin mir sicher, was immer du gerade machst ist sehr interessant, aber in zwanzig Minuten gibt's Frühstück!"  
Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, was laberte Potter denn jetzt schon wieder für einen Unsinn?  
Doch der lächelte nur leicht und flüsterte ein einziges Wort:  
"Bye!"

Mit einem Ruck wachte Draco in seinem Bett im Slytherinschlafsaal auf und starrte in das amüsierte Gesicht von Blaise, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.  
"Heiße Träume, Drake?"  
"Wie, was, wie kommst du denn hierher?"  
"Zu deiner Information, seit nunmehr fast sieben Jahren verbringe ich den größten Teil meiner Nächte in diesem Raum und wenn du's genau wissen willst, noch ein paar Sekunden, dann sind's nur noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Frühstück. Aber vielleicht solltest du das heute lieber ausfallen lassen und dich stattdessen um ein ..dringendes Problemchen kümmern."  
Draco sah an sich herunter und ließ dann den Kopf mit einem ‚klong' wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen.  
"Scheiße."  
"Wie man's nimmt... ich wüsste nur zu gern, welche Schönheit dich so auf Hochtouren gebracht hat."  
"Ich habe im Traum in den Spiegel gesehen, Zabini!", antwortete er und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, um etwas unsicher ins Bad zu tappen.  
"Oh, na dann ist ja alles geklärt."  
Ohne sich seinen morgendlichen Schlafzimmeranblick zu geben, stieg Draco aus seinen Schlafklamotten und direkt unter die Dusche. Während er unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stand und darauf wartete, dass sich sein Körper mal wieder beruhigte, hielt er seine Gedanken möglichst bei Belanglosem: Blaise nerven, Pansy ignorieren, Snape anschleimen (als ob er so was nötig hatte!) Potter ärgern, Potter zur Weißglut treiben, Potter angrapschen... verdammt, was war nur aus seinen harmlosen Alltagsbeschäftigungen geworden, konnte er denn gar nichts mehr denken, ohne auf unpassende Themen zu stoßen?  
Draco trat aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Erst jetzt traute er sich an den Spiegel ran. Er sah wirklich grauenhaft aus, da war kein Zweifel, aber nichts, was sich nicht mit einem morgendlichen Schönheitsritual beheben ließ. Vorher stand aber noch eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit sich selbst auf dem Terminkalender.

Draco Malfoy, alter Kumpel, du wirst dich wohl oder übel, besser früher als später damit auseinandersetzen müssen. Du hattest gerade einen äußerst brisanten Traum und zwar von einem Jungen. Was an sich gar nicht so schlimm wäre. Doch der Kerl war Potter. Was an sich sehr schlimm ist. Also wie zum Teufel kommt dein rebellisches Hirn dazu, dir so eine Phantasie anzudrehen? Du stehst doch nicht etwa wirklich auf den Jungen? Wenn ja, dann sitzt du nämlich ziemlich in der Scheiße, wenn man es mal so ausdrücken darf.>  
Er strich seine nassen Strähnen zurück und legte damit etwas frei, was bis jetzt verborgen gewesen war. Der Anblick ließ ihn zu Stein erstarren. An seinem Hals direkt am Übergang zur Schulter prangte das rötliche Mal eines Bissabdrucks.  
Das war nicht möglich, das war ein Traum gewesen. Und Träume konnten nicht in die Realität nachwirken, oder doch?  
Und was ist, wenn es Realität war?  
Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder, dazu war der Ablauf einfach nicht da... er hatte mit Sicherheit Blaises Stimme vernommen, und der hätte ihn nicht rufen können, hätte er nicht in seinem Bett gelegen.  
Zu keiner vernünftigen Antwort gelangend, machte er sich fertig, um nicht auch noch den Unterricht zu verpassen. Er konnte sich später darüber Gedanken machen und vielleicht sogar mit Blaise darüber sprechen. Blaise war kein Klatschmaul, wenn es um wirklich wichtige Dinge ging, auch wenn es manchmal so aussah.

So, das war's mal wieder. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass das bis jetzt das beste Kapitel ist. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir beipflichten. Ich war wirklich erfreut über eure eifrigen und spekulativen Kommentare, aber eines kann ich euch versprechen... wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, werdet ihr nicht mehr wissen, wo oben und unten ist. Bis dahin gibt es aber hoffentlich noch ein paar unterhaltsame Techtelmechtel zwischen Harry und Dray. Und vielleicht ist ja wirklich jemand so schlau und bastelt aus all meinen mehr oder weniger versteckten Andeutungen ein ganzes Puzzle zusammen. Ich bin schon gespannt auf eure Vorschläge.

Cat


	7. Gespräche

Kapitel 7 Gespräche

So, da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel von Abgründe im Schlepptau. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß am letzten und habt eure Freude an diesem, die ihr mir hoffentlich auch zahlreich mitteilt...

Sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine warfen ihrem besten Freund am Frühstückstisch des heutigen Tages immer wieder skeptische Blicke zu. Irgendetwas schien passiert zu sein, denn Harry strahlte eine Zufriedenheit aus, die anscheinend die ganzen Leute um sie herum anstecken wollte. Und gerade das machte es ja so verdächtig.

„Jetzt sag schon Harry, was hast du ausgefressen?"

„Ich? Was soll ich gemacht haben?"

„Tu doch nicht so, ich habe Tweety und Silvester auch gesehen, als ich klein war. Du siehst aus, wie der Kanarienvogel, der gerade den Hund auf die verfressene Katze gehetzt hat. (So Blaise, da hast du deine Retourkutsche) Kann es sein, dass du uns irgendwas über eventuell moralisch verwerfliche Aktivitäten im Bezug auf die Lösung eines gewissen ‚Problems' sagen willst?"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Harry James Potter, ich kenne dich, glaub bloß nicht, dass du mir etwas vormachen kannst. Du tust in letzter Zeit Dinge, die man niemals von dir erwarten würde. Vergiss nicht, auch wenn es nicht angenehm ist, aber die ganze Welt schaut dabei zu!"

Mit diesen Worten brachte Hermine ihren Freund endlich dazu, eine Reaktion zu zeigen, auch wenn diese unerwartet heftig ausfiel.

„Genau DAS hab ich ja so satt. Dass alle sagen: Du hast Verantwortung, du sollst die Welt retten, du bist ein Vorbild! Scheiß auf die Verantwortung, ich bin ja sicher die Kinder werden sich freuen ein Vorbild zu haben das mit siebzehn sein heroisches Leben aushaucht. Das ist ja etwas, was man sehr leicht nacheifern kann, viel Spaß mit den explodierenden Selbstmordraten. Und wenn ich dann ein Geist bin, bleibt mir noch zu sagen, oh, ich habe die Welt gerettet, schade dass ich es nicht genießen kann, aber ich bin ja so selbstlos und es macht mir auch gar nichts aus. Ja, ich habe absolut keinen Bock mehr auf den verdammten Mist und traue mich auch endlich das zuzugeben. Ich lebe mein Leben wie mir es passt und wenn Voldemort zwischendurch Weltherrschaft an sich reißt, soll er doch!

Es ist. Mir. SCHEIßEGAL! Also wäre ich euch verbunden, wenn ihr mich in Zukunft mir diesem Schrott verschonen würdet."

Damit war er aufgestanden und aus der Halle gestürmt. Es hätte sowieso keiner der beiden Zurückgebliebenen etwas darauf zu erwidern gewusst.

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Ron?"

„Was glaubst du, war das eben?"

„Wenn du mich fragst, das sind die Hormone..."

„Ja, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass das in Harrys Fall zu einem schlimmen Ende führt."

Die Braunhaarige sah ihren Freund eindringlich an.

„Das mag sein, aber ich gebe ihm Recht. Er sollte auch einmal die Möglichkeit haben, zumindest so zu tun, als wäre er nicht, wer er ist. Jeder Jugendliche hat mal hin und wieder so eine Phase und wenn wir ihm das nicht zugestehen, wird es nur noch schlimmer werden. Ich hoffe bloß, dass er sich wieder fängt, bevor es ernst wird."

„Das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen bereitet, ich glaube, das hat er gar nicht vor!"

Wutschnaubend lief Harry durch die Gänge. Er hatte es getan, er hatte die Kontrolle verloren und einfach blindlings drauflos gewettert. Das durfte nicht wieder, nie wieder, passieren. Das Spiel das er spielte, war zu gefährlich, um die Kontrolle zu verlieren, das wusste er selbst. Er hatte ein Gebäude aus Lügen um sich herum aufgebaut und nun musste er darin leben. Man tauschte eine Illusion gegen die nächste, vom Held zum Rebellen, was bedeutete das schon. Niemand wusste wirklich, wer er war oder was er für Wünsche hegte.

Letztendlich war das aber auch irgendwie egal...

Das Schicksal konnte man nicht austricksen, die alte Lady hatte das Spiel schon viel zu lange in der Hand, um jetzt noch die Führung abzugeben. Hilflos schlug er mit der Faust auf die nächstbeste Wand ein. War es kindisch, dem Leben nur ein klein wenig abzuverlangen? Um sich dann jeden Tag auf' s Neue von ebenjenem verlachen zu lassen, weil man sich wieder mal abstrampelte. Aber er hatte keine Wahl, die Würfel waren gefallen, diese Partie entschieden. Nun lag es ganz allein bei ihm, wie er seine letzten Züge machte. Und er hatte es nach wie vor auf einen ganz bestimmten Preis abgesehen. Den würde er sich jetzt holen... Stück für Stück. Ein leises Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen des, momentan nicht im Amt befindlichen, Goldjungen aus. Der erste Schritt seines Plans hatte sich doch als vielversprechender Erfolg erwiesen, da konnte er doch jetzt nicht die Motivation verlieren. Auf einmal fast wieder fröhlich pfeifend machte sich Harry zu den Kerkern auf und fragte sich, ob er seinem Eisprinzen schon einen Hinweis darauf geben sollte, welche Macht Träume hatten.

Ebenjener stand vor seinem begehbaren Wandschrank und suchte krampfhaft nach Sachen, die sowohl seinem Stil als auch der Jahreszeit angemessen waren und dabei das höchst auffällige Überbleibsel der vergangenen Nacht verdeckten, gleich wie es entstanden war. Schlussendlich entschied er sich, neben der üblichen schwarzen Hose einen leichten Rollkragenpullover, statt des üblichen Hemdes, anzuziehen und machte sich daran, die restlichen Teile seiner Schuluniform zusammenzusuchen. Immer noch kreisten seine Gedanken um den überaus merkwürdigen Traum. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen Potter sei in seine Traumwelt eingestiegen, aber die Überlegung war absurd. Woher sollte Potter die Macht nehmen, so etwas zu tun? Am besten ließ sich eine solche Aktion mithilfe schwarzer Magie durchführen, aber erstens:

Potter war DER Verfechter der ‚weißen' Zaubererwelt und der größte Widersacher des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers dieser Zeiten. Warum sollte gerade ER schwarze Magie einsetzen? Das wäre ja, als ob man Benzin ins Feuer kippen würde, um es zu löschen. Dann aber fiel ihm das Gespräch wieder ein, das er belauscht hatte. Potter hatte mit seinem Hauslehrer doch darüber gesprochen, dass er die dunklen Künste studierte. Diese Möglichkeit blieb also bestehen.

Übrig blieb da noch die Frage, wo er so etwas machen wollte? Das Schloss quoll ja geradezu über von ‚positiver Energie' vor allem, seit dieser alte Zausel hier das Sagen hatte. Da lief nix mit dunkler Macht. Was war also wirklich los?

Vielleicht hast du einfach einen ganz ‚normalen' feuchten Traum gehabt.

Das wäre einerseits beruhigend, andererseits auch wieder nicht.

Mal sehen, Bestandsaufnahme für den heutigen Tag: Entweder Potter geistert mithilfe von schwarzer Magie durch deine Träume, weil er geil auf dich ist. Oder Potter geistert aufgrund deiner besonders lebhaften Phantasie durch deine Träume, weil du geil auf ihn bist. Also, zwei Möglichkeiten: Scheiße und noch größere Scheiße.

Welchen der beiden Kackhaufen hättest du lieber?>

Draco sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass er sich beeilen musste, wollte er nicht zu spät kommen. Zu seinem Glück hatte er Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde, da war der Weg nicht besonders weit. Er schaffte es trotzdem gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich auf einen Platz in der ersten Reihe fallen zu lassen bevor die Tür aufging und der Professor eintrat.

„Wie haben sie sich schon wieder hingesetzt? So können wir das nicht lassen. Weasley, sie setzten sich rüber zu Nott. Und ziehen sie keine solche Grimasse in meinem Unterricht, sonst können sie sich wieder von ein paar Punkten verabschieden. Potter, zu... Zabini, marsch, marsch verlieren sie nicht so viel Zeit. Granger... Malfoy, Finnigan, bewegen sie sich mal zur Abwechslung ein paar Zentimeter von Thomas weg und setzen sie sich heute neben Longbottom, wehe da in der Ecke explodiert heute ein Kessel! Und jetzt kommen sie mal in die Hufe und schreiben endlich das Rezept des heutigen Zaubertranks von der Tafel ab."

Die Gryffindors hatten sich mittlerweile an die Unmöglichkeit gewöhnt, dass auch ein Severus Snape auch mal eine weniger verheerende Laune haben konnte. Nach der Punktvergabe an Harry in der ersten Stunde dieses Schuljahres hatte sie sowieso nichts mehr schocken können.

Blaise sah Potter eine Weile von der Seite an und überlegte, was der Junge an sich haben könnte, das Draco so aus der Fassung brachte. Denn das war offensichtlich passiert. Blaise kannte seinen Zimmernachbarn schon ziemlich lang, seit er drei war vielleicht. Wenn Draco etwas wollte, dann verlangte er danach und wenn jemand der Meinung war, dass das nicht nötig war, dann überzeugte der kleine Drache denjenigen, dass es sehr wohl berechtigt war, zu wollen wonach auch immer er gerade wieder strebte. Doch bei Potter lag die Sache anders: Es war offenkundig, was der Goldjunge wollte und doch war es ihm gelungen, die ganze Angelegenheit praktisch ins Gegenteil zu verkehren und Draco in die Defensive zu drängen. Da sage mal noch einer Harry Potter hätte in Slytherin keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Ebenjener ließ ein leichtes Schmunzeln vernehmen.

„Es gäbe sicherlich einige, die diese Meinung teilen würden und vielleicht hätten sie sogar recht damit."

Blaise blinzelte verwirrt, hatte er eben etwa laut gedacht?

„Deine Überlegungen standen dir mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben."

Der Blick des Goldjungen wanderte beobachtend einige Augenblicke nach vorne, wo sich Draco gerade niedergelassen hatte. Blaise folgte seinem Blick und sah dann wieder Potter an, der ganz ungerührt ohne hinzusehen anfing, die Zutaten für den verlangten Trank vorzubereiten.

„Hmm, unser kleiner Prinz sieht aber heute morgen etwas abgespannt aus. Hat er nicht gut geschlafen? Dabei dachte ich, er hätte süß geträumt..."

Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf den majestätischen Zügen. Bei Blaise schellten derweil die Alarmglocken in den höchsten Tönen.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa... hast du was damit zu schaffen?"

Als einzige Antwort bekam er einen spöttischen Blick der Kategorie ‚Wenn du wüsstest' geschenkt.

„Das wird er dir schon selbst sagen müssen. Es ist seine Sache, ob er über solch ‚private' Angelegenheiten spricht."

Blaise nahm sich vor, das noch genauer zu überprüfen, bevor er Draco darauf ansprach. Vielleicht konnte er ja bei anderer Gelegenheit doch noch ein bisschen mehr aus dem Gryffindor herausquetschten. Er wollte schließlich nicht unnötig die Pferde scheu machen. Und ganz nebenbei würde Draco ihn killen, wenn er herausfand, dass er hier mit POTTER über seine nächtlichen Aktivitäten tratschte.

Hermine setzte sich nur äußerst widerwillig neben Malfoy und nahm sich vor ihm dieses widerliche arrogante Grinsen wenigstens in dieser Stunde einmal aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Besagter schien sich mit seinen üblichen Beleidigungen diesmal jedoch zurückzuhalten... bis jetzt.

„Na Granger, was sagst du, ob sich dein lieber Freund, wo er doch neuerdings mit der Fledermaus auf so gutem Fuß steht, eingeschleimt hat, nicht mehr neben mir sitzen zu müssen, weil er Angst hat? Aber gerade dich müsste es ja unglaublich wurmen, dass er sich mit Snape so gut versteht."

Hermine warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu, der wohl zeigen sollte, dass sie es sich mehr als genau überlegen musste, darauf überhaupt zu antworten. Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Aufgabe wieder zu.

„Was Harrys Einigung mit Prof. Snape betrifft, so hatte ich nichts damit zu tun und es geht mich auch nichts an. Aber ich bin froh, dass er es endlich geschafft hat. Und nebenbei, Harry hat keine Angst vor dir, Malfoy."

Das wiederum entlockte Draco ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

„Nein, er hätte mich gern zum Abendessen, als Dessert. Möglichst nackt und mit Sahnehäubchen."

Hermine erstarrte und ließ beinah die Schale Schlangenzähne fallen, die sie gerade vorbereitet hatte. Das hatte er doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

Draco deutete ihre heftige Reaktion auf eine völlig unterschiedliche Weise.

„Was denn, Klugscheißer? Hast du etwa nicht über deinen ach so tollen Freund bescheid gewusst? Dass er auf Kerle steht, oder besser gesagt auf MICH?"

Hermine war fassungslos. Wie konnte er es wagen? Zumal sie ihre allerschlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt sah und Malfoy offensichtlich ganz genau im Bilde war. Mühsam schaffte sie es, eine einigermaßen schlagfertige Antwort zustande zu bringen.

„Glaub mir ich habe es gewusst, schon vor dir. Aber ich warne dich, wenn du anfängst mit ihm zu spielen, musst du wissen, worauf du dich einlässt."

„Willst du mir damit Angst machen? Uhhh, ich fürchte mich zu Tode."

„Nicht vor mir solltest du Angst haben, sondern vor ihm."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Granger?"

„Nur ein guter Rat. Wenn es außer Kontrolle gerät... dann kann ich für nichts garantieren. Keiner, kein einziger von uns, hat auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wozu er wirklich fähig ist. Aber wenn du ihn weiterhin so verletzt, dann wirst du dir darüber keine Sorgen machen müssen, denn ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle!"

„Das war jetzt eine Drohung."

„Ja"

Nach dieser knappen Antwort, verkorkte sie ihre Flasche und stellte sie just beim Klingeln auf das Lehrerpult, wo sich zuvor nur einsam Harrys Phiole die Ehre gegeben hatte.

So, nä, Ende!

Diesmal ein reines Informationskapitel. Ich liebe es, wenn Hermi Dray fertig machen darf, auch wenn sie hier noch nicht zur Höchstform aufgelaufen ist. Trotzdem gefällt mir die Vorstellung wie die beiden sich fetzen und Hermine ist auch schon auserkoren, unserem lieben kleinen Königsdrachen ganz andere Nachrichten zu überbringen, aber mehr wird noch nicht verraten.

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder äußerst heiß werden, versprochen und es wird auch nicht lang dauern.

Aber bis es zur großen Auflösung kommt, lass ich euch noch eine Weile schmoren.

Es ist ein richtig großer Knall geplant und ich bin gespannt, ob es irgendjemand schafft, mir vorher auf die Schliche zu kommen (Mitarbeiter sind von der Teilnahme ausgeschlossen, die wissen zuviel). Derjenige der es schafft kriegt n' Keks und n' Reißverschluss an den Mund, damit er auch ja nix verraten kann, gelle?

Oh ich schwafel und plappere hier und nerve euch nur, also bis zum nächsten Mal

Cat


	8. Gespräche und ablenkende Nebenwirkungen

**Kapitel 8 Gespräche und ihre ablenkenden Nebenwirkungen**

Hallo, da binsch wieder. Ich werde die mangelnde Kommentarfluktuation mal einfach als ferienbedingt ignorieren und präsentiere euch hier nun das neue Kapitel.

Warning: ein bisschen language und hot steamy Höhlenspielchen g

Wie versprochen wird eswieder prickelnder, aber auch dramatischer. Muss doch die tragische Handlung vorantreiben +g+ ich seh' s schon kommen, der Kitsch lauert an jeder Ecke (so ist das halt mal bei mir... wer's nicht verträgt soll sich ne Packung Tempo besorgen und trotzdem weiterlesen)

Außerdem gibt es noch was ganz originelles, eine Bettszene mit ... Ron und Hermine, na +Slasher reihenweise in Ohnmacht fallen sieht+ jetzt hab ich euch ja ausreichend geschockt, aber was ihr immer gleich denken müsst! (Die brauchen keine Spanner so wie Harry und Dray... kicher)

Man konnte nicht unbedingt sagen, dass Draco wütend war, aber leicht verärgert traf es schon.

Was denkt sich diese Tussi eigentlich dabei, mir drohen zu wollen.>

Obwohl das nicht der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass Draco sich aufregte.

Tatsache ist, Draco, mein Lieber, dass Granger, dieses Huhn, die beste Schülerin dieser Schule ist. Und dass man sicher sein kann, dass in den Büchern, die sie liest nicht nur Heilzauber drinstehen werden. Wenn man also darüber nachdenkt, in was die einen allein so alles verwandeln kann, ist es nicht nur unangenehm sich mit ihr anzulegen, sondern gefährlich...>

Nun war es nicht so, dass Draco Gefahr irgendeiner Art scheuen würde... er mochte es nur nicht, wenn sie nicht von ihm selbst ausging. Den ganzen restlichen Unterrichtstag wälzte Draco derart schwermütige Gedanken, dass er sogar McGonagall, dieser Schnepfe, den Gefallen tat, einen Zauber, den er eigentlich seit zwei Jahren schon beherrschte, nicht auf' s erste Mal hinzukriegen.

Das schlimmste war, dass die Professorin bereits wusste, dass er es konnte.

Fünf Punkte! Fünf horrende Punkte, wegen Unachtsamkeit. Und das alles wegen nichts.

Nun ja... wenn man Potter denn als Nichtigkeit bezeichnen wollte, mit seinem geilen...

...einfach diesen Gedanken nicht weiterdenken. Du hast dir heute schon genug eingebrockt. Der große, umwerfende Draco Malfoy wird sich doch nicht von so einem Möchtegern –Verführer in die Knie zwingen lassen! Nie und nimmer.>

Draco fasste den Entschluss, herauszufinden, was es mit den Träumen auf sich hatte, denn dass es nicht bei einem bleiben würde, daran hatte er gar keinen Zweifel. Und er würde Potter bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

Du willst also spielen, kleiner Goldjunge? Das kannst du haben... überschätz bloß nicht deine Erfahrenheit.>

Nach Unterrichtende verzog sich Draco in die Bibliothek, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und dann Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Er würde herausfinden, was Potter angestellt hatte und wenn er es wusste, würde er es gnadenlos zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Harry hatte sich nach Unterrichtende sofort in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Seine besten Freunde bedauerten zwar, dass er nur noch selten mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte, aber sie konnten ihn schließlich nicht dazu zwingen. Er hatte es zwar nicht gezeigt, aber er war ihnen dankbar, dass sie mit dieser äußerst lästigen Fragerei aufgehört hatten und nun endlich akzeptierten, dass es gewisse Dinge gab, die er ihnen nicht erzählen würde.

Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Doch er sah und hörte nichts, sondern ... fühlte.

In ihm tobte ein Sturm und gleichzeitig herrschte unheimliche Stille. Die Wesenheit der Magie hatte den Atem angehalten in Erwartung des Kommenden. Leichte Verwunderung schlich in seine immer noch träge kreisenden Gedanken. Es wurde immer deutlicher für ihn und trotzdem hatte anscheinend noch niemand der Zaubererschaft bemerkt, was vor sich ging. Dass einige Zauber plötzlich wirksamer waren und manche nicht mehr richtig funktionierten, das musste doch Aufregung hervorrufen. Doch die Menschen verdrängten es, genauso wie sie die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords vor drei Jahren verdrängt hatten. Aber diesmal hatte Harry nicht vor sich zum Gespött zu machen, indem er versuchte den Leuten die Augen zu öffnen. Er würde es beweisen müssen und das war ein zu großer Aufwand. Außerdem, warum sich so unbedingt um das Wohl und die geistige Gesundheit aller sorgen, wenn man dafür eh nichts bekam, als Undankbarkeit und noch mehr Last, die praktischer Weise auf seinem Rücken abgeladen wurde.

Nein, so wie es jetzt war, war es viel besser, so hatte er ... Macht.

Doch dann wurde er auf unliebsame Weise daran erinnert, dass alles seinen Preis hatte. In Harrys Körper, der bis jetzt entspannt auf der Matratze gelegen hatte, krampfte sich urplötzlich jeder einzelne Muskel zusammen und da war nur noch eines –

Schmerz.

Gut, dass auf seinem Zimmer gewisse Zauber lagen, die verhinderten, dass Geräusche nach draußen drangen, denn der Schrei, der jetzt von den Wänden widerhallte, hätte so einige aufgeschreckt, die gerade auf dem Gang vorbeigingen. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und sein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise. Der Schmerz vernebelte seine Sinne und machte gleichzeitig seine Gedanken klar, deshalb hieß er ihn willkommen, wie einen alten Freund. Er wand sich in seiner Agonie, bis es ebenso schnell wieder aufhörte, wie es begonnen hatte.

Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und wartete darauf, dass das Zittern nachließ. Dann richtete er sich vorsichtig auf, tappte leicht schwankend ins Bad und übergab sich. Kraftlos ließ er seinen Kopf an die kalten Fliesen sinken.

Salzige Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Schweiß und bildeten ein groteskes Muster auf der goldenen Haut.

Die Abstände werden immer kürzer.>

Eine einfache Feststellung, die dennoch so viel Schwerwiegendes bedeutete. Seine Zeit lief ihm langsam davon. Es würde immer schwieriger werden, den anderen etwas vorzumachen, die Zusammenbrüche in aller Abgeschiedenheit vorübergehen zu lassen, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen. Harry spürte mittlerweile jedes einzelne Sandkorn, das nach unten rieselte und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und sperrte die Gedanken in die hintersten Ecken seines Kopfes, die Abgründe seiner Seele.

Langsam entledigte er sich seiner Kleider und stieg in die Dusche. Er drehte den Hahn voll auf und ließ das eiskalte Wasser auf seine Schultern prasseln, das brachte seinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung. Dann drehte er erneut und das Wasser wurde beinah kochend heiß, doch inzwischen war er daran gewöhnt solche Duschen nach diesen ‚speziellen' Zeiten zu nehmen, sie brachten ihn am schnellsten wieder auf die Beine. Seine nun fortzuführenden intriganten Pläne kehrten in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit zurück und ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, ließ seine Augen wieder leuchten. Bald war Zeit zum Schlafengehen.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits seit Längerem, doch das störte die beiden wenig. Sie hatten schon vor einiger Zeit ein wenig Ungestörtheit gesucht und dabei wenig auf ihre Umgebung geachtet. Das Schulsprecherinnen – Dasein hatte schon immense Vorteile, vor allem da es solche Annehmlichkeiten wie ein Einzelzimmer plus Schüssel nach sich zog. Die anderen Pärchen mussten da schon raffinierter sein.

Hermine räkelte sich zufrieden ein wenig zwischen den Laken. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf, um direkt in ein Paar blaue zu blicken, in die noch ein paar einzelne feuchte Strähnen hingen. Er hatte den Kopf auf den Ellebogen gestützt und schaute sie unverwandt von seiner hohen Warte aus an. Der Anblick brachte sie zum Kichern.

„Was machst du denn?", fragte sie noch immer zärtlich lächelnd.

„Dich ansehen."

„Ach ja, und was siehst du?"

„Das hübscheste Mädchen auf der Welt!"

Das brachte sie nun endgültig zum Lachen.

„Haha, wenn du so mit Komplimenten um dich wirfst, kann das nur bedeuten, dass du etwas von mir wissen willst, dich aber nicht traust zu fragen..."

Nun rückte er aber derart aufgefordert, doch recht fix mit der Sprache heraus.

„Warum, glaubst du, hat Harry sich in Malfoy verliebt?"

Sie sah ihn gleich wieder ernst an und dachte einen Moment lang nach.

„Ich schätze, genauso, wie ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

Wie erwartet brach ein Schwall der Entrüstung über sie herein.

„Du willst mich allen Ernstes mit MALFOY vergleichen?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Es ist nur so, da hat man eine jahrelange Institution in seinem Leben, mit klar abgesteckten Grenzen und Regeln und plötzlich +Puff+ ist nichts mehr wie es vorher war. Ich hatte einfach nur das Glück, dass unsere Grenzen ziemlich leicht zu überwinden waren."

Das brachte Ron die Erinnerung daran zurück, wie Hermine ihm die Benutzung von Einzelzimmern mit Schlüssel das erste Mal auf diese besondere Art und Weise nahegebracht hatte. Sein Kopf färbte sich mal wieder passend zu seinen Haaren. Seiner Angebeteten blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen und sie entdeckte einmal mehr etwas an ihn, das sich zu lieben lohnte.

„Aber meinst du nicht, dass es irgendwie ... falsch ist?"

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. Hermine wusste, dass Ron sich nicht wirklich von Harry abgewendet hatte, aber er hatte auch wohl weniger Schwierigkeiten damit, dass Harry sich in einen Jungen verliebt hatte, denn dass es dieser ganz gewisse Slytherin sein musste. Die hauseigenen Vorurteile und Harrys Heimlichtuerei in letzter Zeit, hatten sein Misstrauen nicht gerade geschmälert.

„Weißt du Ron, ich verstehe dich ja, aber egal ob du hinter ihm stehst oder nicht, Harry kann seine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen, also solltest du ihm lieber beistehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich will ihm ja schon helfen, aber – "

Das andere Ende des Satzes verlor sich in den unendlichen Tiefen des gedanklichen Nichts, wie es das Gehirn eines Mannes nun mal bildet, wenn es einer derartigen Ablenkung ausgesetzt ist, wie Hermine sie darstellte.

Diese war nämlich mit einer fließenden Bewegung über Ron geglitten und saß nun rittlings auf seiner Hüfte.

„Vi.. Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Gespräch auf spääächh...", ihre weiche Haut streifte seine Brustwarzen.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch, Liebling."

Und ihre Lippen hinderten ihn an jeglicher Erwiderung.

Nicht dass es da überhaupt eine geben hätte.

(Ahahahaha, ich habe das doch nicht im Ernst grade geschrieben, oder? Ich lach mich scheckig... aber wenn ich mir so überlege... Hermine hat ja auch schon manchmal so ein paar äußerst dominante Züge an den Tag gelegt, da wird es schon noch heiß hergehen, nüsch wahr? Aber es ist echt... nicht zu glauben, nein +kopfschüttel+Lachkrampf+)

Draco hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, was für Blaise das Signal war, ihn auf keinen Fall zu stören. Geschlossene Vorhänge bedeuteten Besuch, oder aber gewisse andere Beschäftigungen, bei denen man(n) nicht unterbrochen werden wollte. Blaise vermutete allerdings, dass zum heutigen Anlass auch noch ein paar extrastarke Lautloszauber über dem Bett hingen, da Drake ‚süße Träume' erwartete, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Zabini war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass Potter etwas mit den Vorfällen vom letzten Morgen zu tun hatte, aber wie gesagt, er würde sich zunächst mal hüten Draco auf sein Techtelmechtel mit dem Goldjungen anzusprechen. Man legte schließlich wert auf seinen Kopf auf dem angestammten Hals und nicht im Trophäenschrank des Slytherinprinzen.

Besagter wälzte sich derweil bereits unruhig in seinen Laken hin und her.

Er konnte es nicht leugnen, er war nervös. Und wenn er nervös war, was doch auch recht selten vorkam, dann konnte er nicht schlafen.

Arrgh, so ein Mist aber auch. Es geht Potter, verdammt, der Potter, der dir in den letzten sechs Jahren nicht einen passablen Konter an den Kopf geworfen hat. Derjenige, der unter deinem Verachtungsterror im letzten halben Jahr beinah in die Knie gegangen ist. Der Potter, der wahrscheinlich etwas ziemlich versautes mit dir anstellen wird, wenn du jetzt wirklich von ihm träumst. Arrgh, Mist, Mist, Mist!>

Draco merkte gar nicht, wie sich in seine ruhelosen Gedanken langsam der Schlaf schlich, bis er wieder den altbekannten Höhleneingang vor sich sah. Auch die Einrichtung des Raumes hatte sich nicht verändert. Draco wurde jedoch aus seiner Betrachtung gerissen, als er hinter sich ein Seufzen hörte.

„Das hat lange gedauert, Draco!"

Er drehte sich ohne Antwort herum und ergriff diesmal die Initiative. Hart und unbarmherzig trafen sich ihre Lippen und Draco schmeckte wieder dieses süße Aroma, das in so betörte. Die Hände in den unendlich schwarzen Haaren vergraben und die Zunge tief in der Mundhöhle seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes, dachte sich Draco... warum nicht ausnutzen, was ihm da so freizügig angeboten wurde, er hatte sich schließlich noch nie eine Gelegenheit Spaß zu haben, entgehen lassen. Und Potter lechzte ja geradezu danach.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute ihn derweil aus halbgeschlossenen, verschleierten Augen an und fing an ihn zurückzudrängen, indem er den Kuss in Dracos Richtung intensivierte. Als seine Waden gegen das fellbedeckte Was-auch-immer stießen, musste Draco aufpassen, nicht umzufallen. Um das zu verhindern stieg er rückwärts auf die Bettstatt und rutschte dann auf den Knien noch ein Stück nach hinten, um Potter mit sich ziehen zu können, immer noch abgelenkt durch das leidenschaftliche Zungenspiel.

Dieser hatte mittlerweile Dracos Handgelenke im sanften, aber festen Griff und drückte sie rechts und links an die Wand. Erst als Draco etwas kaltes, schweres an seinen Armen spürte, unterbrach er abrupt den Kuss. Dann betrachtete er leicht ungläubig die eisernen Ketten, die nun erschienen waren und um seine Handgelenke lagen. Plötzlich lag er hier an die Wand gefesselt, kniend vor Potter, in einer Haltung, die mehr als einladend zu nennen war und hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie er so unaufmerksam hatte sein können.

Natürlich merkte man ihm das nicht an, einem Malfoy merkte man so etwas NIE an.

„Tz, tz Potter, ich wusste doch, dass du auf so was stehst."

Ein kleines belustigtes Schnauben kam von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Das ist dein Traum, hier ist alles so, wie DU es gern hättest."

Dann jedoch richtete er sich ein wenig auf, legte den Finger ans Kinn, als würde er überlegen und warf Draco dann einen unschuldig naiven Blick zu.

„Andererseits... vielleicht ist es hier auch ein bisschen so, wie ich es gern hätte..."

Jetzt wurden seine Augen stahlhart und ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Und ich muss sagen, SO gefällst du mir ausgesprochen gut. So gut, dass ich gar nicht anders kann..."

Eine seiner Hände fuhr über seine Brust, strich zart über die goldbraune Haut, blieb nur kurz an der Brustwarze hängen, was ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Gebannt starrte Draco ihn an, wie er die Augen genießerisch schloss und seine Finger weiterhin über die makellose Haut fuhren, langsam immer tiefere Kreise ziehend.

Er wird doch wohl nicht jetzt...? Oh bei Merlin, sind wir hier plötzlich in einer Sauna gelandet, oder warum ist mir so verdammt heiß?>

Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, beugte sich Potter vor, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren und sich ihr unregelmäßiger Atem vermischte.

„Na? Dir gefällt es mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich DAS tue, nicht wahr? Ich kann auch noch näher kommen."

Mit diesen Worten platzierte Potter seine Knie rechts und links von Dracos Hintern und saß nun rittlings auf seinem Becken, wo sich schon ein ziemlicher Druck aufgebaut hatte. Draco konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

„Oh ja, es gefällt dir. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr es mich anmacht, wenn du so hilflos unter mir liegst?"

Draco antwortete mit einem verärgerten Knurren.

„Na, na, nicht so stürmisch, kleiner Drache. Soll ich endlich weitermachen, hmm?"

Aufreizend ließ der Schwarzhaarige sein Becken ein wenig kreisen und entlockte Draco so ein weiteres Keuchen.

Währendessen bemerkte Draco aus seiner ‚günstigen' Lage, dass der Kopf an Potters enger Hose bereits offen war und der Goldjunge Unterwäsche anscheinend für überflüssig hielt. Und er konnte nicht umhin den Fingern zu folgen, wie sie jetzt an den Oberschenkeln innen nach oben glitten und sich langsam, aber sicher dem Hosenbund näherten.

Fuck, wenn ich nicht aufpasse kommen gleich kleine Dampfwölkchen aus meinen Ohren. Aber das ist doch nicht wirklich sein Ernst.. Potter, POTTER hockt hier auf meinem Schoß und macht es sich se...>

Der Gedanke brach ab, als Besagter seine Hüfte erneut ein wenig anhob, um seinen Fingern endgültig Platz zwischen der Hose und seiner Haut zu schaffen.

Doch als hätte der Schwarzhaarige Dracos, mittlerweile äußerst gierig zu nennenden, Blick eben erst bemerkt, stoppten die Finger abrupt und Draco konnte sich losreißen, um dem spöttischen Blick zu begegnen.

„Tz, tz, nicht so viel gucken, ab jetzt darfst du nur noch zuhören!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Potter von Wo-auch-immer ein Tuch und band es dem wehrlosen, da beinah bewegungsunfähigen, Draco über die Augen.

Dieser lauschte nun gebannt auf den Atem des anderen, der langsam unregelmäßiger und lauter wurde.

Die Vorstellung übertrifft die Realität ja bekanntlich bei weitem und was sich Dracos Vorstellungskraft grade für ihn ausgedacht hatte, war nun wirklich nicht mehr jugendfrei zu nennen.

‚goldene Haut, auf die langsam aber sicher ein dünner Schweißfilm tritt... geschlossene Augen, genießerisch... ein leicht geöffneter Mund aus dem jetzt ein leises Stöhnen entweicht... Finger, die langsam über die empfindliche Haut der Brustwarzen gleiten, welche sich unter dieser sanften Behandlung hart aufrichten... ein weiteres Stöhnen, diesmal lauter, erregter... eine andere Hand, tiefer... noch tiefer...leichtes Zittern, das die Muskeln durchläuft...'

Dann spürte Draco ein paar feste Bauchmuskeln, die sich gegen seine eigenen pressten, das Zittern auf seinen Oberkörper übertrugen, zwei Arme, die sich um seine schlängelten, seine Hände in Besitz nahmen, seine Finger mit anderen verwoben und einen feinen, warmen Atemhauch an seinem linken Ohr. Der Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, roch nach Schweiß und Männlichkeit und Apfel aus den Haaren.

Dann das leise Flüstern, so eindringlich, bittend.

„Beiß mich!"

Verdutzt wandte sich Draco zunächst dem Ursprung der Stimme zu.

‚noch schnellerer Atem... geweitete Augen'

„Ich will von dir gezeichnet werden, so wie du mein Zeichen trägst!"

Weiche Haut, die seine Lippen streifte, sich anbot. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, oder das Gesagte sofort zu realisieren, folgte er einem drängenden Instinkt und grub seine Zähne in zarte Haut.

Fest, fast zärtlich.

Ein ekstatisches Seufzen und ein Moment, in dem Draco Sterne sah.

Danach ein kurzer, scheuer, fast keuscher Kuss. Ein Dankeschön ohne Worte.

Ja, es war machtvoll, was zwischen ihnen beiden passierte.

Verdorben und gefährlich, aber machtvoll und unkontrolliert... scheinbar.

Und wieder nur ein Hauch.

„Bye"

So, da sollte es eigentlich noch ein bisschen weitergehen, aber das ist eh das längste Kapitel bis jetzt, und außerdem muss ich mir doch auch noch ein paar Sachen fürs nächste Kap aufheben, nicht wahr?

Aber, Boah ey! Harry lebt da echt ganz schön was aus. Und ich hab nix damit zu tun, ungelogen, er wollte nur immer munter so weitermachen und den armen Draco an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben. Der scheint ja mittlerweile auch nicht mehr so kalt gelassen, wie noch vor einiger Zeit, nich? Mal sehen, was Blaise dazu zu sagen hat.

Also ich bedanke mich noch mal für die Kommis und schon im Voraus für die, mit denen ihr mich jetzt hoffentlich beglückt und sage dann

Bye...

Bis zum nächsten Kap (ich muss diese letzte Szene jetzt erst mal mental verarbeiten...arrgh!)

Cat


	9. Geheimnisse werden gelüftet

Kapitel 9: Geheimnisse werden gelüftet

Ähm, tja da bin ich wieder. Puh, meine Güte, ihr glaubt ja nicht wieviel ich in letzter Zeit zu tun habe im Studium, Prüfungen, Prüfungsvorbereitung, und vor allem ANMELDUNGEN en masse.. nya, ich hoffe ihr macht mir den Alltag ein bisschen leichter mit ein paar netten reviews zum neuen Kap g

Wieder einmal erwachte Draco abrupt aus seinen Träumen und eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme brachte ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er anscheinend im Schlaf gekommen war.  
Aber wen wunderte das bitteschön.  
Das war... WOW...>  
Obwohl es noch mitten in der Nacht sein musste, erhob sich Draco um ins Bad zu tigern und sich sogleich unter die Dusche zu stellen.  
Solch eine Abkühlung konnte er jetzt ganz dringend gebrauchen, denn sein ganzer Körper war noch immer mit Schweiß bedeckt.  
Und das, was ihn in seinem Traum zum Beben gebracht hatte, war immer noch spürbar. Kein Zweifel, dass diese Träume, die in der Realität derart nachwirkten, keinen natürlichen Ursprung haben konnten.  
Nur hatte Draco immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie es Potter gelingen konnte, sich in seine Traumwelt einzuklinken, denn der Gryffindor hatte unzweifelhaft ausgesagt, dass sie sich in Dracos Traum befanden.  
Mittlerweile fühlte er sich ausreichend erfrischt und so trocknete er sich ab, rubbelte seine Haare notdürftig trocken und zog sich frische Sachen an. Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Vorhänge, um in sein Bett zu krabbeln.  
Kaum saß er zwischen seinen Decken, hörte er von der anderen Seite eine amüsierte Stimme, die ihn die Vorhänge sofort wieder aufreißen ließ.  
„Na, hat dich unser beliebter Goldjunge ganz schön rangenommen?"  
Er sah zu Blaise, der ihn, in seine Decke eingemummelt, schelmisch angrinste.  
„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?"  
Als er ein kurzes überraschtes Flackern in Blaises Gesicht sehen konnte, biss sich Draco auf die Lippe. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich verplappert.  
„Es stimmt also wirklich? Dann weiß ich jetzt auch, was er mit ‚süßen Träumen' meinte."  
Draco hielt mit Müh und Not seine Gesichtszüge davon ab zu entgleißen und schäumte stattdessen vor Empörung.  
„Du hast gewusst, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat und hast mir nichts gesagt?"  
Blaise zuckte die Schultern.  
„Du hättest mich doch gekillt wenn ich angekommen wäre mit der Masche: ‚He, Drake, ich muss mal kurz was mit dir besprechen, das aus der Diskussion hervorgegangen ist, die ich mit HARRY POTTER über deine nächtlichen Aktivitäten geführt habe.' Das ganze meinem Tabellenbuch anzuvertrauen ist eine andere Sache."  
Perplex setzte Draco sich auf die Bettkante, die Hand immer noch in seinen Vorhängen verkrallt.  
„Du hast mit IHM darüber gesprochen?"  
„Nein, eher umgekehrt, ich hatte keinen Verdacht, bis er diesen seltsamen Satz losgelassen hat."  
„Dir ist klar, dass es hier um dunkle Magie geht, oder? Hast du ihn wenigstens darüber ausgequetscht, wie er es gemacht hat?"  
„Keine Gelegenheit, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er mir das so leichtsinnig verraten hätte. Aber ich hab so langsam eine Ahnung davon, wann er es gemacht haben könnte."  
Daraufhin durchbohrte ihn ein Blick, der ihn schleunigst weiterreden ließ.

„Weißt du noch, vor etwa anderthalb Wochen, als du so plötzlich verschwunden und später vollkommen konfus in der Bibliothek wieder aufgetaucht bist? Weißt du noch irgendwas, was zwischen Unterrichtende und unserem Zusammentreffen war?"  
Diese Frage brachte Draco aus dem Konzept. Bisher war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ihm dieser Zeitraum überhaupt fehlte, aber als er sich näher konzentrierte, tauchten Bilder auf.  
Ein Geist, ein sich bewegendes Waschbecken, ein düsteres Tunnelsystem, eine riesige schlangenverzierte Stahltür und ...  
„Potter! Irgendwo weit unten, aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was genau passiert ist. Geschweige denn, wie ich wieder in die Bibliothek gekommen bin. Ich muss irgendwann zwischendrin eingeschlafen sein, oder so... aber ich kann die Erinnerung nicht genau fassen."  
„Dann hat er wirklich was damit zu tun!"  
„Tz, das sieht unserem braven Goldjungen aber gar nicht ähnlich, mit so schwarzer Magie rumzuspielen, obwohl ich weiß, dass er die Dunklen Künste studiert. Aber wie auch immer er den Zauber auf mich gelegt hat, um ihn zu brechen, werde ich ihn wahrscheinlich damit konfrontieren müssen - nur wie soll ich das machen?"  
„Na, ganz einfach... in deinem nächsten Traum. Wenn du weißt, dass es nur ein Zauber ist, dann hast du die Kontrolle und kannst ihn ausboten! Und zwingen, den Zauber aufzulösen!"  
„Du hast Recht, das könnte gehen... aber merk dir eins, ich hab immer noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen mit dir, wegen dieser Sache! Dass du mir so wichtige Informationen einfach vorenthältst."  
„Mensch, Drake, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich meinen Kopf gern da habe, wo er hingehört. Da werde ich dich wohl kaum drauf ansprechen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin. Außerdem scheinst du ja ordentlich Spaß mit ihm gehabt zu haben, oder nicht?"  
„Wohl eher er mit mir..."  
Draco hatte sein Gegenüber für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde perplex angestarrt, bevor ihm unbedachter Weise der Satz entschlüpfte, der Blaise das Grinsen ins Gesicht trieb.  
„Dann wird es langsam Zeit, deine Entscheidung, ihn von der Bettkante zu schubsen noch mal zu überdenken, oder? Hab ich's doch gewusst!", entgegnete er mit triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck. Den Todesblick, der ihn darauf von Dracos Richtung aus erreichte, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Träge öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er wusste, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war und die Tatsache, dass er ebenso wusste, dass ein gewisser Slytherin wohl gerade verschwitzt und keuchend in seinem Bett aufgewacht war, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.  
Lange durfte es nicht mehr dauern, sonst würde er wohl ein paar Regeln übertreten, die ihm ordentlich Ärger einbringen würden. Allerdings lief bis jetzt alles nach Plan und er konnte sich schon ausmalen, wie es wäre, die warme, feuchte Haut real unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.  
Keine Frage, er war süchtig, er war seinem Eisdrachen verfallen, mit Haut und Haaren. Und das konnte ihn natürlich jederzeit ins Verderben stürzen, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor. Nur solange er Draco glauben machen konnte, er sei der Stärkere, war er auch in Sicherheit. Doch dieses dünne Netz würde schnell reißen, da war sich Harry absolut sicher.  
Nun, er hatte auf Risiko gespielt, wenn er verlor, dann war das sein Problem.  
Aber er würde nicht verlieren, dachte er und lächelte in sich hinein. Draco hing schon so gut wie an seiner Angel und er würde nur noch vorsichtig die Leine einholen müssen.  
Grinsend wühlte sich der Schwarzhaarige aus den Laken und ging ins Bad um zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen. So mitten in der Nacht fielen ihm seine Nachforschungen am Leichtesten und er hatte niemand anderen in der Bibliothek, der seine Konzentration stören konnte.  
Wie ein Schatten glitt der Retter der Zaubererwelt, auch wenn er diese Betitelung verabscheute, durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses in sein neues Reich.  
Ohne sie zu beachten stieg er über die Kette, die den Eingang zur verbotenen Abteilung versperrte und machte sich auf zu den hintersten Regalen.  
Mit geübtem Griff zog er einen dicken, in grünes Leder gebundenen Folianten hervor, zischte ein paar Worte in Schlangensprache und suchte nach einer bestimmten Seite in dem sich öffnenden Buch. Ein kleiner Wink seiner Hand ließ die gemütliche Couch erscheinen, auf der er immer zu lesen pflegte.  
Noch einige Stunden sollten vergehen, bis der nächtliche Besucher das Buch zurück in das Regal stellte und in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, um seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.  
Schlafen konnte man schließlich auch in Geschichte der Zauberei!

Die misstrauischen und berechnenden Blicke, die ihm ein ganz besonderer Slytherin über den Tisch in der Halle hinweg zuwarf, ignorierte er gekonnt und auch seine Freunde konnten ihn nicht zu einem Gespräch bewegen. Und sie trauten sich auch nicht, ihn ernsthaft zu drängen, nach dem Ausbruch bei der letzten Gelegenheit dieser Art.  
So hatte Harry genügend Zeit, sich auf den Abend vorzubereiten und die letzten entscheidenden Schritte seines Plans noch einmal durchzugehen.

Unbefriedigend kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß, aber es hat halt von der Schnittstelle nicht anders gepasst.  
Dafür gibt es aber bald einen Leckerbissen:  
Next chapter, lemon inside!  
Also, haltet die Ohren steif, kommentiert ordentlich und fühlt euch alle mal so richtig durch geknuddelt!  
Cat


	10. Traumwandler

Kapitel 10: Traumwandler

Jep, ich bin's wieder... nach diesen dringlichen Kommentaren zum letzten Kap, hab ich mich natürlich gleich ans nächste gemacht!  
Und das wird ziemlich lang werden, wenn ich alles reinkriege, was ich geplant habe! Aber das werdet ihr ja gleich sehen! Außerdem ist, wie ja schon angekündigt, der Lemon dabei.. wer sich dafür nicht interessiert, der darf beim Zeichen aussteigen und im nächsten Kapitel weiterlesen, ohne etwas verpasst zu haben. Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Harry saß im Unterricht von Prof. Binns und wehrte sich verzweifelt dagegen, einzuschlafen. Er hatte sich im Schlaf nicht so gut unter Kontrolle und verständlicherweise kein Interesse daran, in Geschichte der Zauberei einen Ausbruch an schwarzer Magie erklären zu müssen. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er in diesem Umfeld jemanden gefährden konnte, aber es würde höchst unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen, die er nicht bereit war zu beantworten, zumindest noch nicht. Außerdem spürte er schon wieder das unangenehme Ziehen in der Magengegend, das ihm das Nahen des nächsten Anfalls ankündigte. Noch so eine Sache, die ihn aufs äußerste beunruhigte.  
Verdammt, es ist doch grad zwei Tage her...>

Die Frist lief ab, und sie lief immer schneller, das war Harry nun nur zu deutlich bewusst. Heute Abend würde das Ganze über die Bühne gehen müssen, sonst, so vermutete er, würden ihn seine Reserven im Stich lassen und er hätte seine letzte Chance vertan.  
Das schrille Läuten zum Ende der Stunde riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er machte, dass er aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand.  
Eilig hastete er in die nächste Toilette, hoffte, dass sich grade niemand darin aufhielt, legte einen Schweige- und Schließzauber über den Raum und fiel dann schwer keuchend auf die Knie.  
Alle seine Muskeln zitterten krampfartig und schon kippte er vollends um, rollte sich stöhnend zusammen. Es war schlimmer als je... seine Nerven schienen kurz vorm zerreißen, als sie ihm den Schmerz ein zu eins vermitteln mussten. Seine Stimmbänder wären nicht fähig einen Laut hervorzubringen, der der ausgestandenen Qual gerecht wurde und dann, wie immer, endete es, genauso unvermittelt, wie es begonnen hatte.  
Harry lag still und versuchte seinen Atem, wie auch seinen Geist zu beruhigen. Ein Schweißtropfen perlte von seiner Stirn und fiel mit einem lauten Plopp auf den Fußboden. Das Geräusch ließ den liegenden Jungen zusammenfahren, doch dann rappelte er sich auf, um ans Waschbecken zu treten und einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers in sein Gesicht zu befördern.  
Was ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte, wirkte müde und erschöpft, jedoch nicht so besorgniserregend auffällig, dass zum Beispiel Ron und Hermine sich genötigt fühlen würden, ihn danach zu fragen. Nur wäre es wohl besser, wenn er Severus am heutigen Tag mied. Der Meister der Tränke war von allen am schwierigsten zu täuschen und er schien, wenn es um Harry ging, den Braten immer als erster zu riechen.  
Selbiger seufzte leise, klaubte seine Schultasche vom Boden und machte sich auf in die nächste Stunde, mit dem Vorhaben, in seiner Freistunde unbedingt duschen zu gehen.

Der Stein des Anstoßes, der Gegenstand des Aufwandes, die Nemesis des Goldjungen, oder wie auch immer man den Prinzen von Slytherin zu betiteln bevorzugte, saß derweil auf äußerst glühenden Kohlen.  
Er war sogar so unruhig, dass sich Blaise in Arithmantik genötigt fühlte, ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.  
„Sag mal, Drake, was hast du denn schon wieder für Hummeln im Hintern? Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus so hibbelig bist du heute."  
Das auffällige Verhalten des Angesprochenen gestaltete sich derart, dass eine lose Strähne in seinem Gesicht hing, die er seit fünf Minuten noch nicht gerichtet hatte, weil er dabei war, sein Pergament äußerst pedantisch zu falten und im Zuge dessen es geschafft hatte, ganze drei Äste seiner Feder leicht anzuknicken. Niemand außer einem Menschen, der absolut mit Dracos ganzen Macken vertraut war, hätte dieses Verhalten überhaupt als auffällig erkannt.  
Blaises Gefühlslage schwankte stark zwischen tief beunruhigt und höchst amüsiert.  
Da hat der Goldjunge wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Drake ist ja ganz aus dem Häuschen. Wenn das mal gut geht!>

Draco fuhr herum und bedachte seinen angeblich besten Freund mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Wie kam dieser vom Baum gefallene Affe eigentlich darauf, ihn während des Unterrichts auf so etwas anzusprechen, wenn das irgendjemand gehört hätte. Intriganter Goldjunge hin oder her, das Oberhaupt von Slytherin hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren und das ging bestimmt nicht leichter, wenn alle anderen Personen in seinem Umfeld krampfhaft nach irgendwelchen Auffälligkeiten in seinem Verhalten suchten. So gerne Draco denn auch im Mittelpunkt stand, er mochte es ganz und gar nicht durchleuchtet zu werden wie ein Forschungsobjekt. Da zum Beispiel sah er Granger schon wieder die Ohren spitzen. Diese Pute wäre wahrscheinlich hocherfreut, wenn sie etwas über die laufenden Ereignisse in Erfahrung brächte, da Draco sicher war, dass sie Potter die Flausen ausgetrieben hätte, wüsste sie von seinen Spielchen.  
Schlauköpfchen und Wiesel waren wenigstens noch berechenbar.. mittlerweile als einzige des gefürchteten Trios. Was Potter als nächstes plante, konnte wohl nicht einmal Dumbledore voraussehen.  
Das war es auch, was Draco eigentlich am allermeisten beunruhigte: dass der den Goldjungen nicht mehr einschätzen konnte. Harry Potter war zu einer unbekannten Größe in der Welt von Hogwarts geworden, und die Tatsache, dass er auch noch versuchte Draco seinen Platz als Schlossintrigant Numero Uno streitig zu machen, ging ebendiesem ganz gehörig auf die Nerven.  
So ging der Unterricht ungetrübt von den Überlegungen und Gedanken der Beteiligten seinen Gang und der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die Vögelchen zwitscherten, die Bienchen summten und wie üblich spielten ein paar frustrierte junge Zauberer mit dem Gedanken, diese ganze heile Welt mal durch einen ordentlichen Spruch gehörig in die Luft zu jagen. Mit diesem Kitschgetue konnte ja heutzutage kein normaler Jugendlicher mehr etwas anfangen.

Harry dagegen hatte seine Gedanken ganz woanders. Er war mit diversen Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, die die heutige Nacht betrafen. Schließlich sollte heute Nacht der Höhepunkt seines Planes laufen, in jedweder Hinsicht!  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Bad stieg er aus der Wanne, trocknete sich sorgfältig ab und ging so, wie er war, zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort kuschelte er sich in die seidene Bettwäsche, rollte sich zusammen und schlief augenblicklich ein. Jetzt musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass sein Drache zu ihm fand.

Selbiger saß immer noch senkrecht im Bett und dachte gar nicht ans Schlafen. Er war schlicht und ergreifend zu aufgeregt.  
Blaise trat aus dem Bad und besah sich seinen besten Freund.  
„Also wenn ich es nicht schwarz auf weiß hätte (man nehme zu Protokoll, das hat er ja!) würde ich denken, es handelt sich um das erste Mal. Wie war das noch gleich, du lässt dich von so einer halben Portion nicht ausbooten?"  
Vom Bett her traf ihn ein Blick der sich selbst durch Salzsäure gefressen hätte. Aber ein durchtriebener Slytherin, der jahrelang trainiert hatte, um den Divenmacken des Prinzen ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, ließ sich davon noch lange nicht einschüchtern.  
„Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er dich will, das weißt du schon seit Anfang des Jahres und jetzt hat er dir einige überzeugende Argumente präsentiert, warum du ihn auch wollen könntest, wo ist dein Problem? Geh hin und schnapp ihn dir, solang er noch heiß ist!"  
Draco starrte seinen Zimmergenossen leicht ungläubig an.  
Wie tief war er eigentlich schon gesunken, dass er sich von jemand anderem außer ihm selbst solche Dinge sagen lassen musste.  
Folglich, weil er sich solcherlei Peinlichkeiten für diesen Tag schon genug gegeben hatte, verzog sich der Königsdrache schmollend hinter zugezogene Vorhänge und überließ es Blaise, sich weiterhin Gedanken zu machen. Er dagegen würde sich jetzt aufmachen, um dem Goldjungen endgültig zu zeigen, dass man solche Spielchen nicht mit ihm spielte.

Draco besah sich die mittlerweile einigermaßen vertrauten Gänge gar nicht mehr, er hatte nur ein bestimmtes Ziel und das würde er dort finden, wo gerade der Lichtschein aus der Höhle trat. In der Erwartung, dass der eigentliche Schöpfer dieser Umgebung wie immer aus dem Hinterhalt auf ihn zukommen würde, trat Draco in den Eingang der Höhle. Dementsprechend war er ziemlich überrascht, von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot.  
Der Gesuchte stand, mit dem Rücken zum Eingang mitten im Raum. Und gab, ganz nebenbei, ein prächtiges Bild ab.  
Draco nahm sich einen Moment Zeit für einen vorsichtigen Schritt und eine eingehende Beobachtung.  
Die weiche Haut schimmerte Golden im Fackellicht und die Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich auf dem nackten Rücken ab.  
Wann ist Potter eigentlich so ein scharfes Gerät geworden, und warum ist das noch niemandem aufgefallen?>  
Doch derlei Gedanken wurden nebensächlich, denn Draco juckte es in den Fingern, mehr von den überzeugenden Argumenten des Goldjungen, vorzugsweise unter seinen Händen zu spüren.  
Beinah ohne sein Zutun schlangen sich seine Arme um die schmale Taille des kleineren Jungen und seine Finger liebkosten die festen Bauchmuskeln, die er auch schon in seinem letzten Traum so deutlich gespürt hatte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich sofort anschmiegsam nach hinten und die Berührung Haut auf Haut raubte Draco schier den Verstand. Dennoch war er zu sehr Slytherin, um sofort von ein bisschen Charme seine eigentlichen Gedanken vernebelt zu bekommen.  
Und so fand sich der Goldjunge einmal mehr von starken Armen an die Wand gepinnt wieder, Dracos Mund ganz nah an seinem Ohr.  
„Ich weiß jetzt sehr genau, was du angestellt hast, um das hier zu arrangieren."  
Seltsamerweise schien sein Gegenüber keinesfalls überrascht.  
„Und... was willst du jetzt tun?"  
„Ich könnte mit bestimmten Leuten darüber reden, was dir ziemlich viel Ärger einbringen könnte... Wunderkind hin oder her!"  
Jetzt stahl sich ein kleines fieses Lächeln auf Harrys Züge.  
„Das würdest du nicht tun!"  
Ein Knurren drang aus Dracos Kehle.  
„Und wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Dazu bist du viel zu böse!"  
Einen Moment stutzte Draco, dann kam mit einem Schlag ein Fetzen Erinnerung zurück. Daraufhin warf er den anderen auf das Bett und kniete lachend über ihm.  
„Da könntest du doch tatsächlich recht haben. Und weil ich so ein böser Junge bin, werde ich mir jetzt einfach nehmen, was ich will. Also mach dich auf was gefasst."  
Mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss brachte er den anderen um seine Erwiderung, sondern ergötzte sich nur an dem haltlosen Stöhnen.  
Harrys Gedanken waren vernebelt vor Lust, aber als er eine Hand spürte, die dabei war, seine Hose von ihrem angedachten Platz zu entfernen, unterbrach er schweren Herzens, aber bestimmt.  
Wieder ein Knurren, diesmal äußerst unwillig.  
„Was? Ich dachte du willst unbedingt?"  
Etwas außer Atem setzte Harry zur Erklärung an, das geniale Herzstück seines Plans.  
„Das... das ist hier nicht möglich. Anschauen, ja, anfassen auch, aber nicht haben... du .. wirst schon.. zu mir kommen müssen."  
Draco dachte im Eifer des Gefechts nicht einmal daran, diese Regelung in Frage zu stellen. Über die ‚Zu dir- zu mir- Phase' waren sie eindeutig schon hinaus.  
„Wie?"  
„Du musst nur draußen.. links, bis du im Gang eine Tür findest. Sie wird angelehnt sein."

(düddeldu ja.. was kommt denn jetzt?)

Draco befand sich auf dem Weg... und er hatte es verdammt eilig.  
Gott, Blaise hatte recht, ich hatte wirklich zu lange keinen Sex mehr. Anders kann diese Absurdität einfach nicht erklärt werden.>  
Sein Körper dachte grade dabei ganz was anderes: unbedingt schnellstens Heißhunger auf Sahneschnittchen stillen.  
Der dunkle Gang hellte sich allmählich auf und schließlich bemerkte Draco zu seiner Linken einen Türspalt, aus dem das Licht drang.  
Mit einem Krachen flog die Tür vollends auf und Draco stand abwartend im Türrahmen. Vor seinen Augen bot sich ein Bild, das jeden Slyth-gothzur Ehre gereicht hätte. Doch im Moment hatte er keinen besonderen Blick für die Einrichtung übrig, vielmehr war seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem riesigen Himmelbett angezogen, das ohnehin den Raum beherrschte. Langsam schwang die Tür hinter seinem Rücken wieder zu und er erblickte zwischen den nachtblauen Vorhängen, das Ziel seiner Wünsche. Eingehüllt in Seidenbettwäsche derselben Farbe und das anscheinend als einzige Verpackung, wie er wohlwollend feststellte.  
Halbgeschlossene und doch leuchtende Augen blickten ihm hellwach entgegen.  
Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet, der andere hatte offensichtlich das kleinste Detail eingeplant. Doch wie schon erwähnt kümmerte Draco das im Moment eher wenig, viel mehr pochte ein ziemlich aufgestautes, ungestilltes Verlangen auf Befriedigung.  
Mit einem Ruck lag die Decke auf dem Boden und die unverhüllte Pracht des Goldjungen vor ihm. Und Draco musste zugeben, dass ihm die Version ohne Lederhose noch sehr viel mehr gefiel, als er angenommen hatte.

Der andere räkelte sich sogleich verführerisch unter seinen Blicken, schien aber noch nicht bereit, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Draco verstand das als Aufforderung, doch auch endlich das lästige T-Shirt und die Shorts loszuwerden, die seine Haut noch immer von dem verführerischen Etwas dort unter ihm trennten.  
Als sie sich endlich richtig berührten, schien ein Stromschlag durch seine Glieder zu fahren und die feinen Härchen am ganzen Körper stellten sich knisternd auf, ein prickelndes Gefühl, das beide überrascht aufkeuchen ließ. Die Spannung war in der Luft förmlich greifbar und lud die Atmosphäre mit erotischer Energie, die die Erregung noch um ein Vielfaches steigerte. Draco lag nun vollends über dem Schwarzhaarigen gebeugt und kostete die weiche Haut am Hals, auf der sich schon ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet hatte. Da bemerkt er etwas, das ihn kurz stocken ließ. Am Halsansatz befand sich das schon verblassende Mal eines Bisses.  
„Überrascht?", ließ sich die tiefe, melodische Stimme vernehmen. „Du müsstest es doch entdeckt haben! Oder hast du etwa gedacht, es wäre Einbildung?"  
„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe daran gezweifelt... aber wenn ich es so sehe, dann ist es ja schon fast weg.. vielleicht sollte ich noch ein bisschen nachbessern?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, knabberte er abermals an der versehrten Haut und bekam zur Belohnung ein Stöhnen geschenkt.  
Ja, mach mich an, los, zeig mir was du kannst!>  
Mit einem Ruck lag Draco plötzlich auf dem Rücken, den anderen mit lasziv gespreizten Beinen auf ihm.  
„Schnurr!"  
Fingernägel fuhren gerade noch so über seinen Oberkörper, dass sie keine Striemen hinterließen. Angetörnt von der Herausforderung, ließ sich Draco nur zu gern auf das kleine Machtspielchen ein. Unversehens hatte er den Goldjungen wieder unter sich und hielt die Hände des anderen fest.  
„Da haben wir wohl ein Kätzchen, das gezähmt werden will?"  
Er ließ seine Hände die schlanken Seiten hinabgleiten und schmunzelte bei dem antwortenden Fauchen und dem gezischten Satz.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy und fick mich endlich!"  
Eine blonde Augenbraue sprang in die Höhe.  
„Oh... jetzt werden wir aber direkt mit unseren Wünschen! Da wollen wir doch gleich mal dem nachkommen."  
Blitzschnell war eine Hand an den Po des Schwarzhaarigen geschlüpft und ein Finger versenkt. Zufrieden vernahm Draco das leicht überraschte, tiefe Keuchen des Schwarzhaarigen. Und würde nach seinen Regeln gespielt.  
„Und? Ist es das, was du willst?"  
Ein zweiter Finger.  
„Ja..aahhhhha.."  
„Und, gibst du zu, dass ich der einzige bin, der dir das geben kann?"  
Ein Dritter.  
„Ja.. aahh... ch.. j..."  
Draco nahm sich noch einen Moment Zeit, um den anderen zu beobachten, wie sich unter ihm wand. Oh ja... in diesen Dingen kannte er sich aus und da konnte ihm selbst der umtriebige Goldjunge nicht widerstehen...  
Er zog sich langsam zurück und machte sich bereit, denn auch Draco war inzwischen aufs äußerste erregt, und die Ekstase, die der andere unter ihm ausstrahlte, machte es nicht besser.  
Während er langsam in den anderen eindrang, stellte er noch eine letzte Frage.  
„Hast du dem noch irgendwas hinzuzufügen?"  
Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen blitzen gefährlich, wahrend sich zwei Beine um Dracos Rücken schlossen.  
„Weißt du... du siehst fantastisch aus, wenn du mich vögelst."  
Bevor Draco in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hatte der andere mit einem Ruck seine Hüfte vorgestoßen, grub seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut zwischen den Schulterblättern und der Blonde keuchte aufgrund der Welle der Erregung, die ohne Vorwarnung über ihn hinweg schwappte.  
Mittlerweile war der Atem der beiden Jungen erheblich schneller geworden, doch Harry machte keine Anstalten sich noch weiter zu bewegen.  
Das machte Draco stutzig und er beugte sich nach vorne, um dem Goldjungen ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
„Erst so vorlaut und nun auf einmal so zurückhaltend. Man könnte fast meinen, du benimmst dich noch wie eine Jungfrau."

Der Blick aus den halbverschleierten Augen, den er darauf von der Seite erhielt, sagte ihm alles. Und es nahm ihm den Atem.  
Hier war er, Draco Malfoy und vögelte Potter, Harry POTTER sein jungfräuliches Hirn raus. Der Kick war unbeschreiblich und seine Erregung steigerte sich noch einmal, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
Doch schlagartig änderte sich auch sein Verhalten. Zu Unerfahrenen war er immer sanft und zärtlich, das war ein Prinzip, dass man nicht verletzte, wenn man sich so viele wie möglich warm halten wollte.  
Und auch hier würde er es nicht anders machen. Leidenschaftlich nahm er einmal mehr die Lippen seines Gegenübers in Besitz, ließ seine Zunge spielen, während er sich vorsichtig bewegte. Er nahm die Hüfte des Kleineren mit seinen Bewegungen mit, passte sie mit den Händen an, bis der andere langsam selbst anfing mitzumachen. Fühlte die Hände, die bislang recht untätig gewesen waren, über seinen Rücken und Po gleiten und wohlige Schauer erzeugen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte, die Augen geschlossen, den Kuss mittlerweile unterbrochen, um dem tiefen Stöhnen freien Lauf zu lassen, das aus seiner Kehle drang. Um sie herum schien die Welt zu versinken, wichtig war nur noch der Körper des anderen, die Einheit, die sie bildeten. Der Atem wurde schneller, die Bewegungen fahriger, härter, das Keuchen und Stöhnen lauter.  
Und wenn in diesem Moment die Erde gebebt hätte, sie hätten es nicht mitbekommen, tief im Rausch von Ekstase und nahender Befriedigung.  
Auch Draco hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen, er konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Rhythmus und dem geschmeidigen Körper unter ihm, der nach einem immer schnelleren Tempo verlangte. Schließlich kamen sie zusammen, unerwartet und explosionsartig.  
Mit einem Schlag war die Welt plötzlich wieder da, als würde sie sich erst jetzt weiterdrehen. Schwer atmend und erschöpft lösten sie sich voneinander und ließen sich in die Kissen fallen, wo sie nur sekundenspäter selig schliefen.

So... puh, das war anstrengend, aber auch total gut! Ich bin so stolz, hab's hingekriegt und es ist auch weitgehend so, wie ich es wollte.  
Da die Frage eh postwendend auftauchen wird beantworte ich sie gleich:  
Wie ist Draco zu Harry ins Zimmer gekommen, wo er doch noch im Traum war?  
Stellt euch einen schlafwandelnden Slyth-gott vor, der zu nachtschlafener Zeit äußerst hastig durch die Gänge von Hogwarts streift... bis er an eine Tür kommt, die sowohl in seinem Traum, als auch in der Realität existiert.  
So, ich mach jetzt schluss, muss unbedingt in die Kiste (nein, nicht so wie ihr jetzt denkt, meine Güte!)  
Cat


	11. Zerbrochene Träume, zerbrochene Herzen

Ich starte jetzt schon einmal einen Nachruf:  
An Cat, sie war eine wunderbare FF-Autorin, die mit ihren Arbeiten viele Mexxler und Komischreiber erfreut hat. Ihre Todesnachricht kommt schockierend plötzlich, für alle außer ihr selbst. Sie wurde sehr zu unserem Leidwesen von einer furienhaften Beta verhackstückt und danach von einem wütenden Lesermob gelyncht. Und das alles hat sie sich selbst zugeschrieben!  
Man lese unten!

Kapitel 11: Zerbrochene Träume, zerbrochene Herzen

Mann.. ich arbeite unter Stress einfach besser.. seufz.  
Es wird euch umhauen, zumindest einige und es wird das gemeinste sein, was ich je gemacht habe! Nya, nächstes Wochenende gehts ja weiter!  
Also freuet euch und singet!

Draco erwachte langsam, blinzelte leicht und warf zuallererst einen Kontrollblick aus dem Fenster, der ihm sagte, dass dort nur Mondlicht hereinschien. Seinem Gefühl nach musste es so ungefähr fünf Uhr in der Frühe sein, denn seine biologische Uhr war darauf konditioniert, ihn immer zu so frühen Zeiten kurz zu wecken, falls er aus einem fremden Schlafsaal verschwinden musste.  
Leicht fuhr er sich über die Augen und sog den wunderbaren Duft ein, der ihn umwehte. Ein herrliches Gefühl, sich mal wieder so richtig ausgetobt zu haben.  
Bis ihm schlagartig zu Bewusstsein kam, mit WEM er sich denn in dieser Nacht so eingehend beschäftigt hatte.  
Schon die Erinnerung daran, machte ihn leicht schummrig. Still lauschte er auf die Atemzüge seines Bettgenossen. Die gingen völlig gleichmäßig, er schien ruhig zu schlafen, also drehte Draco sich vorsichtig um, stützte den Ellebogen auf und den Kopf in die Hand. Er beobachtete gerne andere Menschen im Schlaf, denn da waren sie verletzlich, zeigten ihr wahres Wesen offen und ohne Kontrolle.  
Doch das Bild, das sich ihm diesmal bot nahm ihm fast den Atem. Die Ästhetik war unverkennbar, wie das Licht des beinahe vollen Mondes den filigranen Körper vor ihm beleuchtete. Der andere lag, den Rücken ihm zugewandt, den rechten Arm leicht angewinkelt auf dem Oberschenkel liegend und das Laken gerade soweit hochgezogen, dass noch der Ansatz des nackten Pos erkennbar war. Er wirkte zerbrechlich, aber die sehnigen Muskeln auf dem zarten Rücken zeugten von einer zähen Kraft, eine Mischung, die ihn unglaublich anziehend machte. Einmal mehr fragte sich Draco, warum das noch niemand anderem aufgefallen war, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja der einzige war, dem Potter bis jetzt die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, das alles zu besitzen. Und der andere war ihm auch noch so hoffnungslos verfallen, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich war, dass jemals einem anderen diese Gunst zuteil werden würde. Das Gefühl von Macht, das er in den letzten Stunden verspürt hatte, steigerte sich noch einmal um ein Vielfaches. Hatte es dieser ungezogene kleine Bastard doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen, und glauben zu machen, er hätte alle Fäden in der Hand. Doch diese scheinbare Überlegenheit war in der Hitze dieser Nacht zerschmolzen, wie Schnee in der Sonne. Doch da Draco keinesfalls bereute, was passiert war, würde er auch einmal nicht nachtragend sein, aber trotzdem endgültig die Fronten klären und dem hinterhältigen Jungen einbläuen, dass man mit ihm keine Spielchen spielte. Und er wusste auch schon genau, was er diesbezüglich unternehmen würde.

Seine Überlegungen wurden jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als ihm eine Kleinigkeit auffiel, die er vorher nur unbewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Auf dem rechten Unterarm des Goldjungen prangte ein pechschwarzes Zeichen.  
Es handelte sich, bei näherem Hinsehen, um eine Schlange, den Unterleib zusammengerollt, den Kopf jedoch hochaufgerichtet. Sie war ungewöhnlicherweise mit leicht gespreizten Drachenflügeln versehen und irgendwie kam Draco das Zeichen unheimlich bekannt vor. Er konnte es nur nicht zuordnen, war aber sicher, es schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Die zweite Auffälligkeit befand sich auf Potters rechtem Schulterblatt. Ebenfalls schwarz hob sich dort von der blassen Haut ein Hexenzirkel ab, von einem ebenmäßigen Kreis umschlossen und in der Mitte des Pentagramms zeichnete sich das Zeichen des Neumonds ab, allerdings nach unten geöffnet. Dieses Emblem sagte Draco wiederum gar nichts, aber eine magische Anziehungskraft sorgte dafür, dass er die Finger ausstreckte und nur Zentimeter von der weichen Haut entfernt in der Luft schweben ließ. Doch der Ruf mehrerer Eulen ließ ihn die Bewegung nicht zu Ende führen, sie waren nahe des Schlosses und kehrten zurück, weil es langsam hell wurde. Er sollte verschwinden und sich später eingehender Gedanken um diesen Körperschmuck machen. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihm, dass der andere scheinbar immer noch selig schlief und er drehte sich um und stieg aus dem Bett, um seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen und überzustreifen. Er hatte zwar nicht vor, sich auf den Gängen erwischen zu lassen, aber nackt zu gehen war dann doch auch für ihn etwas gewagt...  
Als er fertig war, ging Draco wieder hinüber zum Bett, ließ sich kniend darauf nieder und neigte den Kopf nah von hinten an das Ohr des anderen.  
„Es ist mir egal, ob du wach bist oder nicht, du wirst wissen was ich gesagt habe... Glaub bloß nicht, es hätte sich irgendetwas geändert. Zugegeben, du warst ein sehr amüsanter Zeitvertreib und ich hatte lange nicht so guten Sex, das muss ich einräumen... aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich plötzlich liebe, oder auch nur leiden kann. Und vor allen Dingen wird es nie wieder passieren, hast du verstanden? Also nimm diesen Zauber von mir, der dir Zugang zu meinen Träumen schafft, oder ich werde richtig ungehalten werden! Nun denn, bye... Potter."

Langsam zog Draco sich zurück, seine Stimme war kalt und klirrend wie Eis gewesen und er war stolz auf seinen Auftritt. Geräuschlos schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte einen Augenblick dagegen. Just in dem Moment fühlte er einen leichten Schwindel und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er die schwarzen Nebelschwaden, die aus seinem Körper zu sickern schienen und sich sofort in Luft auflösten.  
Er fragte sich kurz, ob Potter den Zauber auch ohne seine nachdrückliche Aufforderung aufgelöst hätte und er traute es ihm sogar zu. Dann schritt Draco kerzengerade und beinah beschwingt die Flure hinunter, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Harry lag im Bett, die Augen offen, den Blick jedoch ins Nichts gerichtet. Noch immer hallten die kalten Worte in seinem Kopf wieder und eine einzige Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und tropfte auf das Laken. Ansonsten gab er keine Regung von sich, nicht einmal ein Blinzeln. Doch in seinem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus.  
Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl von geriebenem Glas, das durch seine Adern floss. Er wusste nun was es war... die Splitter seines zerbrochenen Herzens, die ihm diese Schmerzen verursachten. Den Schmerz, den er durch Kaltblütigkeit und Intriganz zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Nun wurde es ihm offenbar, er hatte sich selbst verraten. Zwar bekommen, was er wollte, aber nicht, was er so sehr brauchte. Und er würde es nie wieder rückgängig machen können.  
Auf einmal schien alle Energie, alles was ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, einfach verpufft zu sein, aufgelöst, wie Rauch ihm Wind. Müde schloss er die Augen, zog die Decke zu sich hoch und rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen.  
Es war vorbei und die Scherben seiner Seele würden sich nicht wieder zusammenfügen.  
Nun würde er nur noch warten, bis die Zeit abgelaufen war.

Er hatte ziemlich viel Übung darin, deshalb glitt Draco wie ein Schatten durch den Slytherinkerker und öffnete ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen die Tür zu seinem und Blaise' Zimmer. Unbemerkt schlüpfte er ins Bad und riss sich sofort die klebrigen Klamotten vom Leib, um prompt unter die Dusche zu steigen. Er mochte zwar das Gefühl von gutem Sex auf der Haut, aber er ging niemals ungepflegt unter Leute, auch wenn es nur ein schlafender Blaise sein mochte. Und das Wasser spülte nicht nur die äußerlichen Spuren weg, sondern ließ auch seine Gedanken ruhiger fließen.  
Als er mit noch leicht feuchten Haaren das Zimmer wieder betrat, fiel ihm sofort der Lichtschein ins Auge und eine leise Stimme:  
„Und? Wie ist es gewesen?"  
Irgendwie überraschte es Draco gar nicht, seinen Zimmergenossen und Freund, wenn man das so nennen konnte, aufrecht im Bett sitzen zu sehen, mit einem in dunkelrotes Leder gebundenen Notizbuch auf dem Schoß. (ja, es ist genau das, was ihr denkt das es ist!)  
„Hmm... Göttlich!"  
„Aha... und wirst du mir freiwillig mehr erzählen, oder muss ich es dir aus der Nase ziehen?"  
„Ich werde es nie wieder tun!"  
Das wiederum veranlasste Blaise, in gekonnter Imitation von Prof. Snape, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.  
„So, so, und was bringt dich zu dieser Erkenntnis?"  
Seinem Ton war deutlich anzumerken, dass er dieser Aussage nicht wirklich Glauben schenkte.  
„Nun, nach diesem einen Mal kann ich es als Ausrutscher durchgehen lassen, wenn es sein muss... würde es mehr werden, könnte ich vielleicht nicht mehr aufhören. Also lass ich von dieser Droge lieber die Finger, bevor sie mich abhängig macht."  
Dieser Satz brachte Blaise nun zum Staunen. So hatte Draco noch nie von einer seiner Liebschaften gesprochen, eher war das Umgekehrte der Fall gewesen, dass er sich aufgeregt hatte, wenn der andere nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass der Drache nichts Festes wollte. Der Goldjunge musste einen ganz schönen Eindruck hinterlassen haben.  
„Und, hast du alles feinsäuberlich eingetragen?"  
„Wortwörtlich!"  
„Gut dann mach ein Sternchen dahinter."  
Nun quollen Blaise die Augen schier aus den Höhlen und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.  
„Du meinst... doch nicht... im Ernst jetzt?"  
„Hach, Blaiseschatzi, noch mal zum Mitschreiben für die ganz Dummen. Ja, ich hatte heute nacht eine sagenhaft berühmte, unheimlich scharfe und absolut megaantörnende Jungfrau!"  
„Ist nicht wahr..."  
„Glaub es oder nicht, aber mach endlich das Sternchen, damit ich noch ein Stündchen schlafen kann!"(Sagt mal.. er wirkt irgendwie sexistisch.. oder mein ich das bloß?)

Ein Klopfen riss Harry aus dem unruhigen Dösen, das man nicht wirklich Schlaf hatte nennen können. Zuerst war er etwas desorientiert, dann stürzten die Geschehnisse wieder mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein. Er hatte das Gefühl, jetzt am liebsten die Bettdecke über den Kopf zu ziehen und Heulen zu wollen. Ein erneutes, eindringlicheres Klopfen erinnerte ihn aber daran, dass Hermine gestern davon gesprochen hatte, dass sie ihn vor dem Frühstück in seinem Zimmer abholen wollten. Seufzend schälte er sich aus der Decke, wickelte sich das Laken um die Hüfte, da grade nix zum Anziehen in Reichweite war.  
Hermine war kurz davor zum dritten Mal zu klopfen, was das Portrait ihr dann sichtlich übel nehmen würde, als die Tür aufschwang. Sofort setzte sie mit ihrem üblichen Vortrag an:  
„Harry, wir müssen zum Frühstück, sonst kommen wir nachher noch zu spät zum Un..."  
Sie stockte und auch Ron blieb der übliche Seufzer im Halse stecken.  
Hermine betrachtete ihren besten Freund, der halbnackt in seiner Türe stand, von oben bis unten, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schnupperte kurz.  
„Harry, du riechst nach Sex."

Neben ihr gab ihr rothaariger Freund ein verschlucktes Husten von sich, während Angesprochener ein schiefes Grinsen sehen ließ und sich leicht verlegen am Kopf kratzte.  
„Ähm... ich war noch nicht unter der Dusche..."  
Nun bekamen Rons Augen die Größe von Untertassen und er schien kurz davor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Währenddessen sprang bei Hermine nur die zweite Augenbraue in die Höhe. (Mein Gott, ist die abgebrüht...)  
„Gehe ich dann recht in der Annahme, wenn ich denke, was ich denke?"  
Ron war einen Moment darauf leicht grün im Gesicht und schwankte. Das veranlasste Harry dazu, den Flur hinunterzublicken und dann seinen besten Freund in das Zimmer zu ziehen.  
„Wollt ihr nicht kurz reinkommen, während ich mich fertig mache?"  
Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins angrenzende Bad.  
Hermine setzte ihren leicht geschockten Freund in einen Sessel, wobei sie darauf achtete, ihm den Blick aufs Bett zu verwehren. Wenige Minuten später kam Harry erfrischt und angezogen wieder in den Raum und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber, die Knie hochgezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen.  
Die Braunhaarige bedachte ihren Freund mit einem berechnenden Blick.  
„Also, was hast du angestellt? Los, erzähl!"  
Ron gab ein erschrecktes Blubbern von sich.  
„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?"  
„Ach, beachte ihn einfach nicht, ich werd in nachher beruhigen!"  
„Da gibt's auch gar nichts zu erzählen, wir hatten die Gelegenheit, wir hatten Spaß, Punkt."  
„Harry, da..."  
Doch der Blick, den Harry ihr zuwarf, ließ sie verstummen. Er war kalt, bittend, traurig und voller Schmerz zugleich. Er sagte ihr, dass Harry nicht darüber sprechen wollte und obwohl sie wusste, dass ihm dieser Wunsch nicht unbedingt gut tun würde, respektierte sie ihn doch. Der Schwarzhaarige war bei Gott alt und erfahren genug, um zu wissen was er tat, sein Leben hatte ihn nichts anderes gelehrt, als dass aus Handlungen Konsequenzen entstanden. Wenn Harry etwas tat, dann nahm er die Folgen auf sich, gleich wie schwer die Last auch sein mochte. Und das würde sie ihn tun lassen, er ließ sich ohnehin nicht helfen.  
Mit einem Seufzen fing sie noch einmal seinen Blick ein, erhob sich dann und schleppte ihren Freund hinter sich aus dem Zimmer, während Harry nachkam und alles sorgfältig verschloss.

Der Tag war, zumindest für die beiden, ziemlich ruhig verlaufen, da Gryffindor und Slytherin keinen Unterricht zusammen hatten und sie sich dementsprechend auch nicht zu Nahe kamen. Selbst beim Abendessen hatten sie sich in einer Art stillschweigender Übereinkunft kein Blickduell geliefert, sondern das gesamte Haus des anderen geflissentlich ignoriert. Das goldene Trio von Gryffindor verließ gerade die Halle, das bekam Draco aus dem Augenwinkel mit, doch er beachtete es nicht weiter, sondern stocherte gelangweilt im Rest seines Essens herum und erwiderte kühl und gelassen Blaise' bohrende Blicke, mit denen ihn dieser schon eine Weile bedachte. Arglos schweifte Dracos Blick zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, an der wie immer die Banner hingen... und seine Gabel fiel mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Teller. Jeden anderen hätte man jetzt mit offenem Mund und kugelrund starrenden Augen erwischt, nicht so Draco Malfoy. Er hatte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wieder gefangen, aber der Geistesblitz, der ihn gerade heimgesucht hatte, ließ sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren rotieren.  
Wenn das wahr ist ... dann, nein, das kann doch nicht sein! Aber wenn...

Harry ging mit seinen Freunden noch in die Bibliothek. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hielt er sich nicht mehr so gerne auf, aber in der heimeligen Atmosphäre der Bibliothek hatte er ohnehin so viele angenehme Stunden verbracht, dass es keinen wirklichen Unterschied machte. Ron befand sich eigentlich noch immer im selben Schockzustand wie am Morgen, nur das er es inzwischen schaffte, nicht mehr grün im Gesicht zu werden, wenn Harry mit ihm sprach. Ansonst lief bei ihm wahrscheinlich noch die Verdrängungsmasche. Nun gut, es war wohl auch nicht besonders alltäglich, dass der eigene beste Freund mit dem eigenen größten Feind in der Kiste landete, auch wenn das so beabsichtigt gewesen war. Hermine hatte das ganze ja viel gelassener aufgenommen, auch wenn sie Harry zwischendurch mal eine gehörige Standpauke gehalten, aber nicht weiter nachgebohrt hatte, was Einzelheiten betraf. Sie hatte schon sofort bemerkt, dass Harry nicht darüber sprechen würde, noch wollte und sie hütete sich vor unmäßigen Anstrengungen, die doch nicht fruchten würden.  
Harry hingegen war großteils in seine Gedanken versunken, sein Füße gingen automatisch den Weg. Da das Abendessen noch nicht vorbei war, fanden sich sowieso nur ein paar übereifrige Ravenclaws auf den Gängen, die genau wie Hermine schon für die Prüfungen lernten.  
Plötzlich bekam Harry ein seltsames Gefühl in der Brust, er fühlte sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen und dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit und unregelmäßigem Rhythmus weiterschlagen. Sofort begann der Boden für ihn zu schwanken und sein Kreislauf stürzte ins Bodenlose. Seine Glieder wurden plötzlich schwer wie Blei und schmerzten, dass er sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, das ganze Geschehen plötzlich in Zeitlupe zu sehen und er hatte keine Kontrolle über sich.  
Als Hermine einen klammernden Griff an ihrem Arm spürte, drehte sie sich ruckartig zu ihrem besten Freund um, sah ihn taumeln und auf die Knie sinken.  
„Harry? Harry.. oh Gott, was ist los.. sag doch, HARRY!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sank kraftlos gegen sie und Hermine musste unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben und ebenfalls auf den Boden knien. Sie blickte ihn an, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, warum er so plötzlich zusammengebrochen war. Seine Augen waren trüb und der Atem ging schnell und flach. Die Schulsprecherin reagierte blitzschnell.  
„Ron, was stehst du da noch rum, los, in den Krankenflügel, hol Madame Pomfrey!"  
Endlich löste sich der Rothaarige aus seiner Starre und wirbelte ohne ein weiteres Wort herum, nur ein verängstigter Blick über die Schulter und er war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
Die zwei oder drei Schüler im Gang starrten entsetzt auf die ihnen gebotene Szene, doch das kümmerte Hermine im Moment herzlich wenig, denn Harry zeigte eine Regung, schien etwas sagen zu wollen.  
Sie beugte ihren Kopf hinunter und konnte die Worte nur mit Mühe verstehen, und so sehr sie sie auch verwirrten, sie hatte keine Zeit danach zu fragen. Harrys Körper fing auf einmal unkontrolliert an zu zucken und zu zittern. Seine Augen waren nach hinten verdreht, so dass nur noch das Weiße sichtbar war. Hermine bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, doch just in dem Moment schlitterte die Schulkrankenschwester um die Ecke.  
„Madame Pomfrey, kommen sie her, schnell! Ich glaube er hat so was wie einen epileptischen Anfall!"  
Inzwischen den Tränen nahe und vollkommen verwirrt sah Hermine dabei zu, wie die fachkundige Heilerin ihren Dauergast untersuchte. Ein kurzer Spruch und die Krämpfe hörten auf. Allerdings lag Harry jetzt totenstill und bewusstlos da und die Krankenschwester beschwor eine Bahre, um ihn rasch für eingehendere Untersuchungen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Hinter ihr ging Ron mit der völlig aufgelösten Hermine im Arm.

Das Abendessen war seit einer guten halben Stunde vorbei und im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum herrschte reges Treiben. Davon bekamen aber die zwei, die draußen vor dem Eingang standen nicht viel mit. Sie würden wohl oder übel warten müssen, bis jemand herauskam, um ihr Anliegen vortragen zu können.  
Just einen Moment später öffnete sich die in der Wand eingelassene Tür und Blaise Zabini starrte verdutzt auf die zwei Gestalten. Ron hatte Hermine an der Hand und die drückte sie fest, bevor sie Luft holte um den Slytherin anzusprechen.  
„Äh.. ähm, Zabini, hab ich recht? Ist Dr.. ist Malfoy da?"  
Blaise feixte, drehte sich um und sah den gesuchten Blondschopf in seinem Sessel am Kamin mümmeln.  
„Jepp, sieht so aus."  
„Kö... Könntest du ihn dann mal herbitten?"  
„Wieso das?" Jetzt sprang Blaise vor Verwunderung doch die Augenbraue in die Höhe, zwei Gryffindors freiwillig im Kerker auf der Suche nach Draco Malfoy? Was für ein Kuriosum.  
„Wir müssen ihn sprechen."  
Blaise nickte und verschloss kurz die Öffnung hinter sich.  
Sekunden später öffnete sie sich wieder und der Prinz von Slytherin lehnte lässig mit verschränkten Armen neben seinem Freund im Türrahmen.  
„Ich fass es nicht, das goldene Trio will mich sprechen... halt nein, da fehlt ja einer! Was ist mit Potter? Ist er krank vor Liebeskummer?"  
Die beiden Gryffs zuckten merklich zusammen, doch dann ergriff Hermine erneut das Wort.

„Wir dachten, du willst vielleicht mit ihm reden."  
Dafür erntete sie nur ein verächtliches Schnauben.  
„Und warum... bitte schön, sollte ich das tun wollen?"  
Hermine sah ihm mit traurigem, resigniertem Blick in die Augen, bevor sie die verhängnisvollen Worte sprach.

„Er stirbt."

So, das Gemeinste was ich je getan habe, ist nun vollendet!  
Jap, killt mich, kreuzigt mich, aber macht euch bewusst, dass es dann das nächste Kap niemals geben wird +sich duckt+  
Cat


	12. Herkunft

Kapitel 12: Herkunft

Ja.. da bin ich wieder.. ganz froh, dass meiner einer nicht vom wütenden Mob gelyncht worden ist.Der Cliffi wird ja jetzt zum Teil geklärt werden, in diesem Kapitel, das den Auftakt für die Enthüllung sämtlicher ungeklärter Fragen und schockierender Tatsachen sein wird. Na ja.. ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass es ganz so spektakulär noch gar nicht ist, aber überzeugt euch selbst und versorgt mich bitte wieder so nett mit Kommis, ja?

Ich hoffe, das wird euch gnädig stimmen +zwinker+  
Ja.. ich mach ja schon!

Was zuletzt geschah:

„Wir dachten, du willst vielleicht mit ihm reden."  
Dafür erntete sie nur ein verächtliches Schnauben.  
„Und warum... bitte schön, sollte ich das tun wollen?"  
Hermine sah ihm mit traurigem, resigniertem Blick in die Augen, bevor sie die verhängnisvollen Worte sprach.

„Er stirbt."

------------------------------------------------------

Als Beobachter, der den Charakter und die Attitüde von Draco Malfoy kannte, hätte mal wohl erwartet, dass selbiger nur eine Reaktion darauf zu bieten habe.. nämlich gar keine, außer vielleicht gesteigerter Gleichgültigkeit. Doch wieder einmal überzeugte der Prinz von Slytherin durch seine Unberechenbarkeit und überraschte alle Umstehenden.  
Er zuckte zusammen und die lässige Haltung war im Nu verschwunden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen brachte er nur stammelnd, ein:  
„W.. Was, wie bitte?", heraus.  
Hermine erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick fest und ernst.  
„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"  
„Wären wir sonst hier? Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen!", warf Ron nach langer Stille ein.  
„Was ist jetzt?"  
Draco hatte sich natürlich sofort wieder gefangen, aber diese Nachricht hatte ihn doch tatsächlich für Sekunden aus dem Konzept gebracht!  
Wie konnte es dieser Bastard wagen nur ein paar Stunden, nachdem er ihn so genüsslich heruntergemacht hatte, im Sterben zu liegen? Das war überaus unfair, da hatte er ja gar keine Zeit sich an dem am Boden liegenden zu ergötzen.

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und schloss kurz die Augen um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Er musste nachdenken, was er jetzt tun wollte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er mit Potter reden wollte, und sei es nur um zu erfahren, was eigentlich los war. Denn auch wenn er es sich nicht gern eingestand, er hatte sich in all den Jahren an Potter gewöhnt, dass dieser immer auf seine Sticheleien eingegangen war, damit sie sich einmal wieder einen leidenschaftlichen Streit liefern können, es war eine Abwechslung im langweiligen Hogwartsalltag. Und dass dieser leidenschaftliche Schlagabtausch sich kürzlich in eine ganz andere Richtung verlagert hatte, war schließlich auch nicht zu verachten gewesen. Und jetzt sollte das so schnell einfach vorbei sein? Nein, das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.. und außerdem plagte ihn auf einmal wirklich die schiere Neugier.  
Es konnte jedenfalls kein Zufall sein, dass diese höchst unerwartete Entwicklung genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt eintrat, nach dieser Nacht, nein, dem musste er auf den Grund gehen!  
„Also, ... gut, ja ich komme mit!"  
Granger erwiderte seinen Blick gelassen, oder sah er da sogar einen Funken.. Erleichterung? Doch dann wandte sich die Schulsprecherin überraschenderweise an einen ganz anderen Slytherin.  
„Zabini, du bist stellvertretender Vertrauensschüler. Prof. Snape wird in Kürze vorbeikommen, dann erwartet er, dass das gesamte Haus vollzählig im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt ist. Alle Klassen! Und die Älteren sollen sich dann um die Jüngeren kümmern, die Hauslehrer werden alles weitere erklären!"  
Das war wiederum äußerst seltsam, aber weder Blaise noch Draco hatten annähernd genug Zeit ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

Da stand er nun, vor dieser großen mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierten Holztür. Natürlich betrat er den Krankenflügel beileibe nicht zum ersten Mal, aber wenn er als Besucher gekommen war, dann hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit normalerweise am allerwenigsten der Tür gegolten. Nun, da er sich immer noch nicht klar war, ob er da wirklich hineingehen sollte, war die Tür plötzlich ziemlich interessant.  
Granger stand noch immer hinter ihm und er fühlte ihren forschenden Blick in seinem Rücken. Allerdings hatte Draco keinen blassen Schimmer, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken wohl gehen mochten. Sie war in Sorge, sicherlich, aber was hielt sie davon, ihn hierher zu bringen? War sie geschickt worden?  
Nun Draco konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden freiwillig zu ihm hinunter in den Kerker gekommen wären, um ihn um etwas zu bitten, schon gar nicht, wenn es mit Potter zusammenhing.  
Die Stimme der Schulsprecherin riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen.  
„Ron und ich werden jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen, um noch etwas zu erledigen. Die Hauslehrer bereiten die Schüler vor, wenn das geschehen ist, werden wir wieder hierher zurückkommen, damit Harry die ganze Sache erklären kann. So lang wir unterwegs sind, habt ihr Zeit. Überanstreng ihn aber bitte nicht!"  
Potter hatte also diesen ganzen Schlammassel noch nicht aufgeklärt.. ließ er sie also immer noch in ihrem eigenen Saft schmoren, was für ein Schlitzohr.  
Die Sache mit den Lehrern konnte Draco irgendwie nicht so recht zuordnen, aber er behielt sie im Kopf, bis er eine Erklärung finden würde.  
Granger und Weasley machten sich auf den Weg ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen und Draco kam zu dem Schluss, dass er diesem Mysterium um Potter jetzt endlich auf den Grund gehen musste, denn auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, die Neugier fraß ihn schier auf.  
Entschlossen öffnete er die große Eichentür und trat in den Raum hinein.  
Das Licht war dämmrig, der Tag draußen am Schwinden, aber noch nicht besiegt, und noch hatte die Schwester keine Lampen angezündet. Die Atmosphäre wirkte, als wollte sie Potters Verfassung widerspiegeln.  
Es war sehr ruhig im Krankenflügel, anscheinend befand sich kein anderer Schüler hier, was höchst ungewöhnlich war.  
Draco hatte also keine Mühe das einzige besetzte Bett ausfindig zu machen, das ganz hinten, vor den großen Bogenfenstern stand und noch von den letzten matten Sonnenstrahlen beleuchtet wurde.

Draco trat leise heran und auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, was er sah erschreckte ihn.  
In der letzten Nacht hatte der junge Mann noch vor Kraft und Leidenschaft gestrotzt, jetzt wirkt die magere Gestalt klein und eingefallen in dem riesigen weißen Bett. So als würde die Decke ihn zerdrücken, wenn sie nur ein paar Federn schwerer wäre. Das dichte schwarze Haar immer noch vollkommen durcheinander, aber nicht mehr glänzend, sondern stumpf und leblos. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter den geschlossenen Augen und plötzlich traten aus der vorher makellosen Haut nun die Furchen des Alltags hervor. Würde man nicht ganz genau auf das leichte Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs achten, könnte man glauben, er wäre bereits tot.  
Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Wrack und der lebendige, geschmeidige Körper, den er in der letzten Nacht in den Armen gehalten hatte, ein und dieselbe Person sein sollten. War das wirklich gestern nacht gewesen, als sie sich so ausgiebig geliebt hatten? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, regte sich so etwas wie Mitleid in Draco, für diese jämmerliche Gestalt, die nur auf eine Art zu beschreiben war:  
„Potter, du siehst echt beschissen aus!"

Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, dann ertönte ein belustigtes Schnauben und die Lieder hoben sich langsam um funkelnde, grüne Augen frei zu lassen. Die Augen schienen als einziges an Potters Erscheinungsbild ungetrübte Kraft und Lebendigkeit auszustrahlen. Seine melodische Stimme jedoch war brüchig, als er antwortete.  
„Und du bist der einzige, der es wagen würde mir das zu sagen, nicht wahr, Draco?"  
Draco starrte ihn einen Moment lang stumm an. So eine schnelle Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet.  
„Scheint so als hättest du auch als Scheintoter nichts von deiner Schlagfertigkeit eingebüßt, wie beeindruckend."  
Der Ton war wie immer derselbe, scharf und provokant, so wie sie es liebten.  
„Mich wundert nur noch, dass du überhaupt hier bist, doch sicher nicht, um mir das zu sagen, oder?"  
„Nun sagen wir so, deine hochgeschätzte Schulsprecherfreundin ist auf höchst dramatische Weise bei uns in den Kerker geschneit, um mir mitzuteilen, dass du bald nicht mehr unter den Lebenden zu weilen gedenkst, da hat mich doch glatt die Neugier gepackt. Und die Wut!"  
Das war heraus, bevor er eingehender darüber nachdenken konnte, die Worte waren zu flink aus seinem Mund geschlüpft.  
Harry ließ ein kleines Lachen hören, dann stutze er.  
„So, so, hat sie das getan, ja? Hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut... aber Hermine hatte schon immer einen Hang dazu, das richtige zu tun. Aber sag mir, warum hättest du einen Grund wütend zu werden, nur weil ich sterbe? Schließlich kannst du mich ‚nicht einmal leiden'!"  
Draco setzte sich zuerst einmal lässig auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Granger war tatsächlich selbst auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen, ja wer hätte das gedacht? Dann wandten sich seine Gedanken wieder der Unterhaltung zu.  
„Na ja.. du bist mein Streitobjekt, der einzig würdige Gegner auf diesem ganzen verdammten Schloss, du hast mich immer herausgefordert, gereizt bis aufs Äußerste... und jetzt wagst du es einfach sterben zu wollen, da liegt es doch wohl nahe, dass ich mich aufrege, oder? Wenn du nicht mehr da bist, wen soll ich denn dann auf die Palme bringen, wer gibt mir mal einen ordentlichen Konter, so wie du? Und sag jetzt ja nicht, dass du diesen ganzen Mist nur getrieben hast, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen!"  
Die Augen unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet hatte Harry zugehört, doch jetzt rang schallendes Lachen durch den Krankenflügel, wenn auch nicht so ausdauernd, wie früher einmal.  
„So ist das also, ich darf nicht sterben, weil du jemandem zum zanken brauchst, ja? Das solltest du mal dem Dunklen Lord unterbreiten, er wäre sicher begeistert. Aber auch auf die Gefahr hin, dich maßlos zu enttäuschen, die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich! Um dich an den Haken zu kriegen, benötigte ich keine lebensgefährlichen Hilfsmittel, du kannst beruhigt sein."  
Empörung ließ Draco die Backen aufpusten und brachte Harry grade noch mehr zum Lachen. Das erwies sich aber als nicht besonders angenehm, da sich das Lachen in einen ausgewachsenen Hustenanfall verwandelte, der den ganzen Körper erbeben ließ.

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verspürte Draco ein eigenartiges Gefühl... Angst. Nachdem Harry blass und mit fest geschlossenen Augen kraftlos in das Kissen zurückgesunken war, drängte sich Draco die Erkenntnis auf, dass das hier kein Spaß, sondern bitterer Ernst war.  
Der Junge, der lebte – er starb.  
Und so sehr sie es auch versuchen mochten, die Menschen um ihn herum konnten diesmal absolut nichts dagegen tun. Dies wusste der Blonde plötzlich mit beklemmender Sicherheit und es machte ihm Angst.  
Draco beobachtete den zähen, aber regelmäßigen Atem des anderen und bemerkte erst dann, wie fahle Finger sich leicht hoben, um nach seiner Hand zu tasten.  
Zögerlich griff er nach der tastenden Hand und fühlte die kalte, klamme Haut unangenehm auf seiner. Dennoch schien die Berührung den anderen zu trösten, während Draco sich fragte, was er hier eigentlich tat. Wie war er nur in diesen Strudel aus Ereignissen gerutscht, die ihn nun nicht wieder loslassen wollten? Die ihn sogar zu Handlungen trieben, die seinem Charakter so gar nicht entsprachen?  
Fragen auf die er keine Antwort fand und deren Erörterung durch die leise flüsternde Stimme des Liegenden unterbrochen wurde.  
„Es freut mich wirklich, dass du gekommen bist. Wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund, als ich mir erhofft hätte, aber du bist da. Deine Anwesenheit ist tröstlich und beruhigend für mich, sie nimmt mir meine Angst... und die habe ich, wenn du es vielleicht auch nicht glaubst. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, das spürst du auch... Könnt... Könnten wir, nur ein bisschen... einfach so tun, als würden wir uns verstehen? Als wäre meine Liebe, von mir aus auch nur positive Gefühle... nicht einseitig? Würdest du das für mich tun, nur dieses eine Mal?"  
Außer den Lippen, die sich leicht bewegten, wirkte sein ganzer Körper totenstill. Aus irgendeinem Grund, der sich Draco in keinster Weise erschloss, rührten dieses Bild und die Worte sein Herz. Und dieses war nicht kalt, auch wenn das schon so oft behauptet worden war, dass Draco fast selbst daran glaubte.  
Da er wusste, dass niemand je davon erfahren würde, entschloss er sich, einmal die Wahrheit zu sagen, was seine Gefühle betraf.  
Langsam nahm er die Hand hoch und hauchte einen leisen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen."  
Ein kurzes Lächeln war seine einzige Antwort, dann schien es ihm, als wäre der Schwarzhaarige vor Erschöpfung einfach eingeschlafen. Gefangen in der Atmosphäre des Moments verharrte Draco einfach regungslos wie er war und wartete.

Severus machte sich Sorgen, er machte sich sogar sehr große Sorgen. Gerade war er auf dem Weg zu den Schülern seines Hauses und er hoffte, dass Zabini genug Grips besessen hatte, um Hermines Weisung sofort auszuführen. Nebenbei, ja ganz recht, Hermine. Die momentane und vorangegangene Situation erlaubte es einfach nicht, sich mit solchen kindischen Wortklaubereien aufzuhalten.  
Diese junge Dame war schätzungsweise die talentierteste Schülerin, die diese Schule im Moment zu bieten hatte, sah man mal von Harry ab, der ja sowieso in einer ganz anderen Liga spielte, wie Severus schon seit geraumer Zeit vermutete.  
Und nun war eingetreten, was der Tränkemeister am meisten gefürchtet hatte, dass Harry etwas herausgefunden hatte, was sehr wichtig war. Und dass er, wie immer, versucht hatte es im Alleingang zu lösen. Das war jedoch bei weitem nicht der beunruhigendste Gedanke, der Severus auf Trapp hielt, als er vor den Eingängen zum Kerker stand. Das unheimlichste war, dass er das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass kein anderer außer Harry überhaupt die Fähigkeiten besessen hätte, um etwas auszurichten.  
Und dann war da noch diese unselige Affäre mit einem seiner liebsten Schüler... irgendwas war zwischen den beiden abgelaufen, dessen war Severus sich sicher, aber er wollte nicht wirklich näher darauf eingehen, wenn die Art dieses Verhältnisses bewirkte, dass Hermine Granger darauf bestand, dass Draco Malfoy die Möglichkeit erhielt, allein mit Harry zu sprechen. Der Tränkemeister konnte .. wollte sich nichts, aber auch gar nichts vorstellen, was die Schulsprecherin zu so einer vehement vertretenen Überzeugung gebracht hatte.  
An diesem Punkt wurden seine Gedanken jedoch dankenswerterweise unterbrochen, da er vorm Zugang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum angelangt war. Nun kam der schwierigere Teil seiner Aufgabe.  
Mit dem höchsten Maß an Autorität betrat Severus Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses und stellte mit großem Wohlwollen fest, dass alle anwesenden Schüler auf der Stelle verstummten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Noch glomm nur leichte Unsicherheit in ihren Augen, aber er fürchtete schon den Moment, in dem seine Eröffnungen soweit gehen würden, dass daraus Angst wurde.  
Sekunden nach seinem Eintreten erschien eine Reihe Hogwartshauselfen mitten im Raum und ein verwirrtes Murmeln breitete sich aus.  
„Schülerinnen und Schüler des Hauses Slytherin, ich hoffe, es sind wirklich alle anwesend?"  
Zaghaft meldete sich Zabini, um zu melden, dass alle Klassen durchgezählt worden seien, um zu überprüfen, ob jemand fehlte und dass man diesbezüglich zum Ergebnis gekommen sei, dass das Haus vollständig war.  
Severus fuhr mit Erleichterung fort, es wäre seinen Nerven wirklich kein gutes gewesen jetzt noch Spürhund für verloren gegangene Schäfchen spielen zu müssen.  
„Gut, dann bleibt bitte in den Stufen zusammen und haltet euch von den Zimmertüren fern, damit die Hauselfen ihre Arbeit verrichten können. Währendessen werde ich ihnen erklären, was der Grund für diese ungewöhnliche Maßnahme ist. Die Hauselfen werden nun feinsäuberlich ihrer aller Gepäck packen und nach draußen in die Hogwartskutschen verfrachten. Wenn das erledigt ist, werden wir alle komplett nach draußen gehen, Stufe um Stufe, die Jüngsten zuerst, und dass mir ja keiner aus der Reihe tanzt oder es gar wagt auf Abenteuersuche zu verschwinden. Wer bei der zweiten Zählung in Hogsmeade, wo unser Weg uns hinführen wird, nicht anwesend ist, kann mit einem sofortigen Schulausschluss rechnen!"  
Sofern er den dann erlebt... , aber diesen Gedanken behielt Severus für sich.  
Die Worte zogen allerorts erschrecktes Einatmen nach sich, und Zabini bewies einmal mehr die Schärfe seines Verstandes.  
„Professor, entschuldigen sie, geschieht mit den anderen Häusern dasselbe?"  
Severus sah den Jungen einen Moment lang an, bevor er tatsächlich mit der Wahrheit rausrückte.  
„Ganz genau, Mister Zabini."  
„Aber das bedeutet ja..."  
„... ganz richtig, Zabini, die Schule wird evakuiert."

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er schon an dem Bett saß, aber der andere hatte keine Regung mehr von sich gegeben, außer dem flachen, angestrengten Atmen.  
Er merkte nicht, wie draußen auf den Gängen die Schüler von Hogwarts in stiller Unsicherheit, statt wie sonst albern schwatzend, dem großen Tor zustrebten. Sie waren so still, weil niemand sich erklären konnte, warum die Schule aus heiterem Himmel evakuiert werden sollte und außerdem spürten sie etwas im Schloss rumoren, wie in einem riesigen Ungetüm. Magie schien aus allen Ritzen zu sickern und als sich die zwei obersten Klassen von der Eingangshalle aus nach draußen aufmachten, hörten sie plötzlich ein rumpelndes Grollen, dass den Boden unter ihren Füssen leicht zum erzittern brachte. In Windeseile verließen die letzten die Schule und ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin blickte mit besorgten Augen zurück. Irgendetwas ging da vor...  
Auch Draco spürte das Zittern unter seinen Fußsohlen, aber in diesem Moment war es eher nebensächlich für ihn, ob der Tatsache, dass ihm der Schwarzhaarige gerade seine Hand zerquetschte. In derselben Sekunde, als das Grollen anfing, hatte Harry die Augen weit aufgerissen, sein Körper bäumte sich auf, um dann mit einem qualvollen Stöhnen wieder in sich zusammenzufallen. Seine Brust hob sich im Sekundentakt und ein feines Rinnsaal Blut floss aus seinem Mundwinkel. Draco saß da wie vor Schreck erstarrt. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass irgendetwas im Körper seines Gegenübers fürchterlich schief laufen musste, doch er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Madame Pomfrey alarmiert aus ihrem Büro stürmte, um sogleich um Potter herumzuwuseln.  
Erst als er seinen Namen hörte nahm Draco sie wahr.  
„Mr. Malfoy, was haben sie mit ihm angestellt, dass er in so einer Verfassung ist?"  
Empörung machte sich in Draco breit, er war doch verdammt noch mal nicht an allem Schuld, was mit Potter nicht stimmte, warum dachten alle das nur immer?  
„Gar nichts! Wir haben geredet, dann ist er eingeschlafen. Das muss etwas mit dem Chaos hier im Schloss zu tun haben!"  
„Ach papperlapapp, hat Miss Granger ihnen nicht überdeutlich gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht überanstrengen dürfen?", brauste die Heilerin auf.  
„Natür..."  
„Poppy, beruhig dich", wurde Draco von einer flüsternden Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Diesmal hat er wirklich nichts damit zu tun! Würdest du so nett sein und den Herrn Direktor hereinbitten? Er wartet schon vor der Tür! Und lass diese Prozeduren, du weißt, dass es nichts bringt."  
Draco war überrascht, in welch familiärem Ton Potter mit der Krankenschwester sprach... allerdings hatte er ja auch wahrscheinlich so viel Zeit in ihrer Obhut verbracht, wie kein anderer Schüler zuvor. Viel überraschender war allerdings, dass sich tatsächlich in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete um dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts Einlass zu gewähren, hinter welchen sofort Professor Severus Snape mit einem überaus besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hereintrat.  
Kaum waren sie am Bett angekommen, öffnete sich die schwere Holztür gleich ein zweites Mal um Ron und Hermine hastig hereinstolpern zu lassen, selbige seltsamerweise wie immer - mit einem großen Wälzer unter dem Arm.  
„Professor Dumbledore, ähm.. ja Prof. McGonagall lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass alle Schüler sicher auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade sind... bis auf drei, wie sie verstimmt angemerkt hat."  
Dabei warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf Draco, der immer noch am Bett saß und Harrys Hand unbewusster Weise nicht losgelassen hatte.  
Dumbledore lächelte leicht verschmitzt.  
„Sie weiß, dass sie drei eine Sonderaufenthaltserlaubnis haben, weil wir sie hier noch brauchen. Es sei denn, Mr. Malfoy, sie entscheiden sich, den anderen noch zu folgen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
Draco war zunächst ein weiteres Mal perplex, das schien heute aber auch wirklich unangenehm häufig zu passieren, als er eröffnet bekam, dass alle Schüler das Schloss verlassen hatten. Aber die Entscheidung war dennoch leicht zu fällen.  
„Sie haben mich bereits eingespannt und mein Interesse geweckt, da will ich jetzt aber auch erfahren, was hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit los ist!"  
Er hörte ein belustigtes Kichern aus Harrys Richtung überging das aber, als er den leichten Druck an seiner Hand spürte.

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey endlich einigermaßen beruhigt von dem Bett zurückgetreten war und die Versammelten ihm ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnten, räusperte sich Harry kurz.  
„Nun, da die Zeit schon relativ knapp wird, sollte ich mich vielleicht ein wenig damit beeilen, diese ganze Sache zu erklären."  
Seine Stimme war leise, brüchig, und noch schien sie ohne Schwierigkeiten jeden Winkel des weiten Raumes zu füllen. Keiner wagte zu unterbrechen, oder Harry gar voranzutreiben, nun würde sowieso jedes Geheimnis gelüftet.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich damit beginnen, was ich in diesem Sommer und noch viel mehr in diesen denkwürdigen Weihnachtsferien über mich und einige andere Menschen herausgefunden habe. Wenn nun gleich alles erfahren werdet, ist es vielleicht leichter zu verstehen, warum ich so lange gezögert habe, diese Wahrheiten mit jemandem zu teilen. Am wichtigsten ist jedoch, dass ich mir sicher war und bin, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Plan verfolgte, der sich vollkommen unserer Kenntnis entzog, schon als er sich im Sommer nach seiner Wiederherstellung so unauffällig verhielt. Dies veranlasste mich, meine Nachforschungen diesbezüglich zu intensivieren, wobei es mir leider aus bestimmten Gründen nicht möglich war, vor meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag diesen Sommer einen Durchbruch zu erlangen. Zunächst jedoch möchte ich noch ein paar Irrtümer aufklären, die unter anderem auch aus ihrer Schmiede stammen, Professor", worauf er dem Direktor einen langen Blick zuwarf.  
„Das soll sie aber nicht grämen, sie konnten es gar nicht besser wissen."  
Kurz schweiften seine Augen über die Anwesenden hinweg, blieben ein wenig zu lange an Draco hängen und fixierten dann das Mädchen mit dem Buch.  
„Hermine, wenn du so nett wärst uns Kapitel vierundsechzig aufzuschlagen?"  
Auf einmal lag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Buch, das sich sogleich als die Schulausgabe von ‚Geschichte Hogwarts'' entpuppte. Während die Schülerin konzentriert in dem Buch blätterte, fragten sich alle anderen, was in Kapitel viersechzig stehen mochte, das so wichtig war.  
Hermine schlug Seite um Seite um, bis sie auf die Überschrift zu Kapitel dreiundsechzig stieß. Erleichtert das richtige so schnell gefunden zu haben. Rasch blätterte sie weiter zum nächsten Kapitel um dann sogleich zu stutzen und verwirrt die Stirn zu runzeln. Ein kurzer Blick zu Harry, dann blätterte sie die Seiten wieder zurück und nochmals nach vorne, das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe.  
„Es... es gibt kein Kapitel vierundsechzig. Nach dreiundsechzig folgt fünfundsechzig, ohne dass es einen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass hier Seiten entfernt worden wären. Aber ich habe dieses Buch doch gelesen wie kann das sein? Die können doch nicht einfach ein Kapitel auslassen!"  
Völlig verwirrt blickte sie Harry an in der Hoffnung von ihm eine Antwort zu erhalten. Dieser schmunzelte.  
„Nun, dass das noch niemandem aufgefallen ist, liegt daran, dass es dieses Kapitel nur in einer einzigen Ausgabe dieses Buches gibt - diesem hier. Wenn man keinen Inhalt darin vermutet, dann sucht man auch nicht nach einem Kapitel, oder? Und der Teil des Buches auf den ich mich beziehen will, ist so gut versteckt, dass er nur ganz bestimmten Menschen zugänglich ist. Eines der vielen Geheimnisse, das ich in den letzten Monaten interessanter Weise entdeckt habe. Gib mir das Buch und ich zeige dir, wie man es richtig öffnet."  
Langsam schob sich der Schwarzhaarige in eine halb sitzende Position nach oben. Hermine legte ihm den schweren Wälzer vorsichtig auf den Schoß. Harry legte eine Hand mitten auf die Seiten und zischte ein, zwei Wörter auf Parsel. Er nahm die Hand weg und einige Sekunden geschah gar nichts, bis plötzlich ein grünes Glühen die Seiten einhüllte und wie aus dem Nichts zwei oder drei neue Blätter erschienen, die handschriftlich beschrieben worden waren. Doch nur Draco schien zu bemerken, dass sich das Glühen auch auf den Arm ausbreitete, dessen Hand er hielt und er glaubte zu wissen, was nun unter dem Ärmel verborgen, beziehungsweise sichtbar geworden war. Der Verdacht, der ihn schon beim Frühstück so unvermittelt gepackt hatte, begann in seinem Kopf die Puzzelteile zusammenzusetzen und langsam machte die Sache immer mehr Sinn.

Derweil schlug Harry eine Seite auf, die mit einer gleichmäßigen, mädchenhaften Handschrift bedeckt war, ganz anders als die trockene, leicht nach rechts gelehnte, vornehme Schrift, die die anderen füllte. Kurz strichen seine Finger über die Zeilen und sein Blick schien wehmütig.  
„Was diese Seiten mitteilen gehört zu den bestgehütetesten Geheimnissen unserer Zeit, die jetzt gelüftet werden. Hermine, würdest du lesen?"  
Die junge Frau nahm das Buch wieder an sich, im Bewusstsein der forschenden Blicke und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Geschriebene. Was sie sah ließ sie keuchend zusammenzucken, aber als der Direktor sich setzte ihr einen ermunternden Blick zuwarf, begann sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu lesen:

Hallo, ... ähm, mein Name ist Lilly Evans und ich warte immer noch darauf, dass mich gleich irgendein Fluch trifft, weil ich es wage, diesem altehrwürdigen Werk mein Gekritzel hinzuzufügen. Aber die Enthüllungen die ich gerade erfahren durfte und mein Gefühl sagen mir, dass ich diese Informationen an jemanden weitergeben muss und da nur meine Kinder und deren Kinder dies lesen werden, kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass sie immer geschützt bleiben.

Natürlich denkt man mit siebzehn noch nicht wirklich an solche Sachen, aber wo wir gerade bei meinem Geburtstag sind.. ein Tag der noch nicht weit zurückliegt und mich sehr aufgewühlt hat. Außerdem hat er mich zu diesem Buch geführt, das für mich, wie für die meisten anderen Schüler, nie von besonderem Interesse war, bis ich herausfand, dass es mehr enthält, als das Auge sieht.

Doch an diesem Tag wurde mir nicht nur das Geheimnis meiner Familie anvertraut, wie jedem meines Blutes, sondern auch die Erinnerung an meine Herkunft zurückgegeben, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verschlossen war. Und sie hat mir enthüllt, dass ich alles mögliche bin, aber keine Evans.

Zum Anfang... aufgrund der Brisanz der Informationen halte ich es für richtig, sie keinem lebenden Menschen anzuvertrauen, vor allem nicht aufgrund der fürchterlichen Bedrohung, mit der wir alle leben. Aber meine Kinder sollen irgendwie erfahren können, wer sie sind, sofern ich es ihnen nicht selbst sagen kann, wenn sie alt genug sind.

Die Erinnerung, die ich hatte, als ich dieses Buch öffnete, war nicht meine eigene, sondern die meiner Mutter, meiner leiblichen Mutter, wie sich mich auf der Schwelle einer von ihr sorgfältig ausgewählten, gutmütigen Muggelfamilie ablegte. Versteckt beobachtete sie, wie die Eltern mich vor ihrer Haustür fanden und den Brief lasen, aus dem sie erfuhren, dass ich unbedingt ein Zuhause brauchte, um mich zu schützen und zu verstecken.  
Die Bitte schloss ein, mich aufzuziehen ohne Wissen um die Tatsache, dass ich ein Findelkind war und mir erst an meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag die Geschichte zu erzählen und mir meinen wahren Namen und den meiner Mutter zu verraten. Die Evans nahmen mich gnädig auf und ich wuchs auf, wie ihr eigenes Kind.

Meine Mutter konnte schließlich nicht wissen, ob ich in dieser Zeit überhaupt zur Schule gehen würde oder nicht. Sie hatte mich geboren und versteckt, ohne das Wissen meines Vaters, vor dem sich mich zu schützen gedachte. Und nun vertraue ich ihr Geheimnis diesen Seiten an, damit es mich überlebt, denn ich habe nicht vor, das Erbe meines Vaters anzutreten. Der Name meiner leiblichen Mutter war Alexandra Alderan und mir gab sie den Namen Lilliana Lamia Riddle.  
Denn ich bin Tom Riddles einziges Kind.  
Lord Voldemorts Tochter.

Oh, ups, hier ist Ende... nun ja, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Und wie fandet ihr es? Keine wirkliche Überraschung mehr, oder? Aber meiner Meinung nach schon noch schockierend. Seid ich auch schon so gespannt darauf wie ich, was die anderen dazu sagen werden? Dann lest auch das nächste Kapitel wieder genauso eifrig, denn dort werdet ihr nicht nur das erfahren, sondern auch, wer die restlichen Seiten des ‚verwunschenen Kapitels' geschrieben hat und warum. Dann gehen wir auch langsam aber sicher schon auf den Endspurt zu, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und dass ihr mir auch weiterhin so treu bleibt, ich freue mich wirklich sehr über jeden einzelnen Kommentar!  
Oh, und ich hoffe, es war nicht zu pathetisch, aber sowohl Draco als auch Harry haben nun mal einen Hang zu großen Auftritten, und ich liebe das, verzeiht mir diese kleine Schwäche!  
Cat

PS: Wow, das ist das längste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe!


	13. Offenbarung

Kapitel 13: Offenbarung

Oh, da binsch wieder.. ich weiß ich nerve, tauch hier ständig auf und texte euch zu, abre ich kann halt nun mal nicht anders.. dafür gibt's aber auch jetzt ein neues Kap! Also, schreibt mir eifrig Kommis, dann werdet ihr auch sicher bald wieder gefüttert!

Also, los geht's:

Der Name meiner leiblichen Mutter war Alexandra Alderan und mir gab sie den Namen Lilliana Lamia Riddle.  
Denn ich bin Tom Riddles einziges Kind.  
Lord Voldemorts Tochter.

----------------------------------------------

Wäre im Krankenflügel in diesem Moment eine Stecknadel gefallen, sie hätte sicherlich das Geräusch von laufenden Flugzeugmotoren verursacht, im Verhältnis zu der Stille, die gerade in dem Raum herrschte.

Hermine schien kurz davor, das schwere Buch in ihren Händen fallen zu lassen, wäre sie nicht zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Und wer zufällig gerade den Raum betrat, der hätte sich an einem, nie wieder so vorkommenden Anblick weiden können.  
Der stets überfröhliche Schuldirektor, neben dem stets miesepetrigen Tränkemeister stehend, beide mit untertellergroßen Augen und offenstehendem Mund. Wobei der Direktor das noch geschickt durch den üppigen Bart verbergen konnte.  
Ron hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als stünde er einer Spinne gegenüber, die Aragog bezüglich Gewichtsklasse noch um Längen schlug und Madame Pomfrey vergaß zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die ständige Besorgtheit um ihren Patienten.  
Einzig und allein Draco, der noch immer die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen hielt, sah einigermaßen beherrscht aus, wenn auch geschockt von der Art und Weise, WIE sich sein Verdacht bestätigt hatte.  
Er war damit auch der erste, der die Stille brach.  
„Oh Mann, Potter, das ist so typisch! Immer bekommst du eine Extrawurst gebraten!"

Damit war der Bann gebrochen. Hermine ließ das Buch aus ihren Händen fallen, ein Sakrileg den sie zu jeder anderen Gelegenheit als höchst verwerflich erachtet hätte. Mit einem gedämpften Geräusch landete es auf dem Bett. Mit einem hörbaren Schnappen schloss sich der Mund des Tränkemeisters und Ron ließ ein erschrecktes Quieken hören.  
Harry, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit geschlossenen Augen zugehört hatte, konnte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na, scheint so, als hätte euch die Nachricht geschockt. Mich hat es ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht gewundert. Warum auch... bei dem was in den letzten Jahren gelaufen ist, war das ja eigentlich nur logische Konsequenz."  
Severus, der sich langsam wieder in den Griff bekam, stellte die erste Frage die ihm einfiel.  
„Mit Verlaub, nicht dass es mich stört, aber wie schafft es der ERBE von Slytherin, nach GRYFFINDOR einsortiert zu werden?"  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln antwortete ihm.  
„Immer gleich zum Offensichtlichen, nicht wahr Severus? Nun, da kannst du dich bei Blondlöckchen bedanken, dass hat er zu verantworten...", Draco fing einen flammenden Blick auf und schickte ein ‚ich hab nichts gemacht' – Starren zurück.  
„... aber wir haben ernsteres zu klären."  
„Harry, Harry warte mal, ganz langsam!", kam es plötzlich von Hermine. „Du willst behaupten, dass Lord Vo.. Voldemort dein GROSSVATER ist und nichts davon weiß?"  
„Du hast es doch grade selber gelesen, oder Herm? Aber ich denke er wird es bald rausfinden, wenn er zwei und zwei zusammenzählt. Er hält sich nämlich ganz in der Nähe der Schule auf, schon seit einiger Zeit."

Rumms, der hatte gesessen.  
Wäre die versammelte Gesellschaft nicht schon so geschockt gewesen, dann wären jetzt wohl einige hysterischen Ausbrüche angesagt. So sahen alle einfach nur den Liegenden mit abermals großen Augen an.  
„Wie sollen wir denn das jetzt verstehen?"  
Harry kniff leicht gereizt die Augen zusammen.  
„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Er hat schon seit mindestens Winter ein Versteck in den Bergen hier bezogen. Auf keinen Fall weiter weg von der Schule als hundert Kilometer. Das spüre ich schon die ganze Zeit!"  
Nun ging aber der Zaubertränkemeister endgültig in die Luft.  
„Das kann gar nicht sein, die Treffen waren..."  
„... an einem Platz der sich leicht erreichen lässt, der aber dennoch weit genug von Hogwarts weg ist, damit es Leuten, die sich auskennen nicht auffällt!"  
Wurde er von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ich habe auch jedes Mal mitbekommen, wenn er sich entfernt hat. Er wartet, und er ist unruhig geworden, als an Weihnachten nicht das eingetreten ist, mit dem er gerechnet hatte! Nun da hatte ich auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."  
Die kleine Gruppe hatte in stummer Übereinstimmung entschieden, dass Severus die Fragen stellen sollte.. was dieser natürlich sogleich tat.  
„Wie bitte? Mit dem Zwischenfall an Weihnachten war zu rechnen?"  
Auf Harrys Nicken fuhr er hastig fort:  
„Und was ist da passiert ... oder sollte passieren?"  
Harry sah einen Augenblick stumm in die Runde, dann stieß er ein kurzes Schnauben aus.  
„Ah, kommen wir dahin worauf ich die ganze Zeit schon hinaus wollte. Um das zu erklären werdet ihr ein Fünkchen mehr Wissen brauchen. Severus, ich denke du bist von euch am ehesten berechtigt, vorzulesen, was noch in dem fehlenden Kapitel steht."  
Plötzlich war die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit im Raum wieder auf das aufgeschlagene Buch konzentriert, das unschuldig und nichtsahnend noch immer am Fußende des Bettes lag wo es aus Hermines geschockten Händen hingefallen war. Und gespannter wurde die Atmosphäre, als sich die Anwesenden auf die, mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschriebener Schrift konzentrierte, die unter Lillys Brief zum Vorschein kam.

Zögerlich nahm Severus das Buch zur Hand und strich die Seiten glatt. Man mochte es kaum glauben, aber mit einem Blick auf die ersten Zeilen zog der Tränkemeister scharf den Atem ein... und auch wenn es niemand gewagt hätte ihm das zu sagen, er sah genauso aus wie die gute Hermine nur wenige Minuten vorher.  
Alle starrten gebannt auf den Professor, der Atem holte um zu lesen, nur Draco hatte seinen Blick auf das belustigt verzogene Gesicht von Harry gerichtet und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf.  
Potter, Potter.. meine Güte, wer hätte gedacht, dass er wirklich so durchtrieben sein kann. Alles hat seinen Platz und seine Zeit, wie in einem gut inszenierten Theaterstück... nicht zu fassen. Aber ich frage mich ernsthaft, welche Rolle er MIR in seinem pompösen Abgang zugedacht hat? Dass er mit mir reden wollte, war nicht seine Idee. Bin ich vielleicht die einzige Figur im Spiel, die ohne Erlaubnis auf dem Spielfeld ist?>  
Dieser Gedanke amüsierte Draco wirklich sehr. Die Vorstellung, Harry auch noch seinen letzten großen Auftritt in die Pfanne zu hauen. Er war schon immer der Faktor gewesen, den Harry am wenigsten berechnen konnte, und er liebte es.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine Bewegung und sah Harrys leuchtende Augen, die ihn musterten, ebenso wie den amüsierten Zug um seinen Mund. Draco hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Harry ganz genau wusste, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf gerade drehten. Sachte spürte er den leichten Druck der Finger, die um seine eigenen gewunden waren und ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.. wie eine düstere Vorahnung. Doch dann riss ihn Severus Stimme mit einem folgenschweren Satz aus den Gedanken.

„Wir schreiben das Jahr einhundert nach der Gründung Hogwarts' und als Verfasser dieses Kapitels zeichne Ich, Salazar Slytherin mich verantwortlich für diese Worte, die vor allem für Generationen, die weit in der Zukunft liegen von größter Wichtigkeit sein werden. Die Geheimnisse, die in diesen Schriften preisgegeben werden, sollen nur Erben meines Blutes zugänglich sein. Wenn die Wächter sich entschließen diese Geheimnisse zu offenbaren, mag das für den Unbedarften schreckliche Folgen haben...

Doch nun zu dem was in diesen Zeilen eigentlich gesagt sein soll.  
Seit der Gründung von Hogwarts sind nun mehr hundert Jahre vergangen, und die Kräfte von uns Gründern beginnen zu schwinden. Als wir in unserer Jugend die Schule gründeten, haben wir aus unerschütterlichem Leichtsinn nicht bedacht, dass wir diesen Ort irgendwann würden verlassen müssen.  
Nun, da sich auch bei uns mächtigen Vier das Ende der Zeit unmissverständlich angekündigt hat, sannen wir auf einen Weg, das zu bewahren, was zu beschützen wir geschworen hatten.  
Den wahren Grund für die Erbauung Hogwarts.  
Ich verbringe heute mit der Vollendung dieses Manuskripts die letzte Nacht an diesem Ort, denn ich habe mich und meine Familie dazu verurteilt für immer von ihrem Heim fernzubleiben. Denn wir sind die Wächter."

Jetzt machte Severus eine ernsthafte Pause und beäugte seinen Schützling misstrauisch.  
„Wie viel tiefgreifender werden die Informationen denn heute Abend noch werden?"  
Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen.. auf einmal sah er nicht mehr so überanstrengt und wie der Tod persönlich aus, sondern ein bisschen wie sein altes aufmüpfiges Selbst. „Sagen wir so, wenn du noch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer gräbst, kommst du in China wieder raus."  
Severus gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich und heftete seinen Blick dann wieder ungeduldig zurück auf die Seiten des Buches.

„ Der Erbe der Familie Slytherin der nun vor diesen Seiten sitzt, wie noch viele vor und nach ihm, mag sich fragen durch welches seltsame Geschick er den Drang verspürt hat, dieses, von Schülern normalerweise geschmähte Werk aufzuschlagen, nur um etwas völlig anderes zu finden als erwartet. Mit meinem eigenen Blut verzaubert, werden diese Seiten jeden Slytherin rufen, der seine Volljährigkeit erreicht hat, sowie er sich in den Mauern dieses Schlosses aufhält und nur ebenjenem seine Geheimnisse preisgeben.  
Weil es zu gefährlich war, das Wissen über die Schule und ihr größtes Geheimnis irgendwie anders weiterzugeben, haben die anderen drei Gründer und ich uns entschieden, es für immer in Hogwarts zu verstecken, damit jeder Wächter, der zur Schule zurückkehrt von seiner Aufgabe in Kenntnis gesetzt und unterstützt werden kann.  
Um das zu tun werde ich in diesem Kapitel die Geschichte erzählen, die mich zu diesem Punkt meines Lebens und von meiner einzigen Heimat wegführt.

Godric, Helga, Rowena und ich wurden in eine Zeit geboren, in der die Magie eine Kunst war, die nur von ganz wenigen Menschen in ihrem vollen Umfang ausgeübt werden konnte. Natürlich gab es viele Menschen, die sich der Zauberei bedienten, oder es versuchten, doch Magier gab es nur sehr wenige, weshalb die Kunst der Magie auch nicht an Schulen gelehrt, sondern von einem Meister an einen oder wenige Schüler weitergegeben wurde. Ungewöhnlich war, dass ein Meister so viele Schüler zugleich aufnahm, aber wir hatten alle vier in etwa dasselbe Alter und deshalb zur selben Zeit unsere ersten Fähigkeiten gezeigt, also wurde entschieden, dass wir zusammen die Künste erlernen sollten. Während der Zeit unserer Lehre wuchs nicht nur große Macht in uns, sondern auch ebenso große Zuneigung und Freundschaft füreinander, woran sich nichts geändert hat, auch wenn die Geschichte zukünftig anderes erzählen wird. Nach Abschluss unserer Ausbildung befand man uns vier dann für mächtig und würdig genug, um diesen Ort hier zu beschützen an dem Hogwarts heute steht. Denn wie man unweigerlich immer erkennen wird, befindet sich hier die Heimstatt einer sehr großen Kraft.  
An mir ist es jetzt, das Geheimnis preiszugeben, das sich dahinter verbirgt.

Die Welt ist verbunden mit der Essenz der Magie und durch die gesamte Erde ziehen sich die Adern dieser rohen Kraft, aus deren Energie sich alle Zauber gleich welcher Natur nähren. Unweigerlich werden sich diese Linien kreuzen und dort Orte von größerer Kraft entstehen lassen. Und es gibt einen Punkt an dem alle diese Linie zusammenlaufen.  
Hogwarts."

Severus setzte kurz ab um Atem zu schöpfen und sinken zu lassen, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Den anderen Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Harry schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Sie saßen also auf einer tickenden Zeitbombe, sonst hätte Harry offensichtlich nicht diesen Schritt getan und Unbefugte in die Geheimnisse seiner Familie eingeweiht. Und wenn man bedachte, wie es um seine Gesundheit stand und dann zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, kam man zu dem Ergebnis, möglichst weit weg sein zu wollen, wenn die Situation hier außer Kontrolle geriet. Doch ein brennender Blick aus Harrys Richtung riss Severus aus seinen Überlegungen. Sich räuspernd, nahm er die Lektüre wieder auf.

„Ein Ort so großer Macht würde unweigerlich auch eine große Anzahl Gieriger anziehen, die versuchen würden sich seiner Kraft zu bedienen, ob zum Guten oder zum Bösen. Und wie so üblich neigt Macht dazu, seine Träger zu korrumpieren. Auch wir sind von dieser Versuchung keinesfalls verschont geblieben, aber das hat uns nicht davon abgehalten, unsere Aufgabe erfüllen zu wollen. Vielmehr ersannen wir zusammen einen Weg, diesen Ort zu verstecken und doch gleichzeitig seine Existenz zum Wohl der Menschen zu nutzen. Und wir entschieden uns, das Verborgene im Offensichtlichen zu verstecken.  
Die Kraft derer sich ein wahrer Magier bedient, ist die Hohe Magie, Magie in ihrer reinsten Form, die keine Färbung besitzt, keine Richtung, sondern nur abhängig vom Willen des Zauberers wirkt. Dennoch ist es möglich die Hohe Magie aufzuteilen. In Energie, die sich für weiße und welche, die sich für so genannte dunkle Zauber verwenden lässt. Wobei schwarze und weiße Magie durch die Mittel und den Zweck des Zaubers unterschieden werden.  
Und das war es, was wir taten, wir teilten die Hohe Magie, die diesen Ort ausmacht und versiegelten sie. Die weiße Magie im Äußeren, dem Gebäude selbst, die schwarze Magie konzentriert tief im Inneren.  
Die wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse über die Natur der Magie, war nur der kleinen Gruppe Hoher Magier zugänglich, deshalb würden die Menschen diesen Ort nicht mehr als das erkennen können, was er wirklich war. Sie kannten die Magie nur in ihrer gegensätzlichen Form. Und da unsere Handlung die Magie an sich ebenso nachhaltig beeinflusst hatte, dass nun viele Menschen die Zauberei erlernen konnten, machten wir Hogwarts zu einer Schule um zu verhindern, dass die Zauberer unter den Menschen vollkommen ohne Kontrolle oder Unterstützung waren.  
Generationen von Menschen kamen nach Hogwarts um ihre Fähigkeiten zu schulen und die Richtung zur einen oder anderen Seite der Magie zu finden. Natürlich waren die Schwarzmagier bald gefürchteter, weil dunkle Zauber oft gefährliche Konsequenzen nach sich zogen und viele die zerstörerischen Züge der menschlichen Natur nicht zu überwinden vermochten.  
Wir wachten weiterhin über unsere Schützlinge und ließen der Geschichte ihren Lauf.

Doch nun hat sich etwas geändert. Hatte bisher unsere bloße Anwesenheit ausgereicht, um die Siegel an ihrem Platz zu halten, wurden wir jetzt, am Ende unseres Lebens damit konfrontiert, dass diese Tatsache einen riesigen Haken hatte. Wir würden nicht ewig leben und somit auch nicht ewig im Schloss bleiben können, es musste also einen Weg geben, die Siegel für immer zu bewahren, auch nach unserem Tode. Die Lösung war ein komplizierter Zauber, der die Siegel an die Linie einer Familie binden würde. Allerdings würde das Oberhaupt dieser Familie gezwungen das Schloss zu verlassen um die Stabilität des Zaubers zu garantieren und auch alle zukünftigen Mitglieder dieser Sippe würden nur für begrenzte Zeit an den Ort ihrer Heimat zurückkehren können, um hier zur Schule zu gehen und ihre Bestimmung eröffnet zu bekommen.  
Ich habe mich entschieden diesen Platz einzunehmen, und noch heute Nacht, nachdem das Ritual gewirkt ist, werde ich meinem Heim für immer den Rücken kehren.  
Dennoch erfülle ich damit meinen Schwur zu beschützen, was unter meinen Schutz gestellt wurde und verpflichte alle meine Nachkommen, die hiervon erfahren, es mir gleich zu tun.  
Denn wir sind die Wächter des Siegels."

Damit waren die Aufzeichnungen des Gründers zu Ende.  
Aber die Menschen, die dort um das Krankenbett versammelt waren, hätten auch nicht mehr gebraucht. Denn was sie gerade erfahren hatten, war fast zu schockierend um es zu verstehen.  
Hier kam ein Jahrhunderte gehütetes Geheimnis ans Licht und es übertraf die kühnsten Spekulationen.  
Das was im Moment passierte, deutete darauf hin, dass eben dieser Jahrhunderte alte Zustand vor einer großen Veränderung stand, die sich schon in etlichen Vorzeichen angekündigt hatte.  
Und eines war klar... die Zeit lief ab.

Soooooo... Leute ich weiß, ich hab euch in diesem Kapitel quasi mit Infos erschlagen, aber es musste alles in Salazars Kapitel, musste das ja irgendwie unter einen Hut bringen! Natürlich sind die Erklärungen damit noch lange nicht abgeschlossen, Harry muss schließlich auch noch beisteuern, was jetzt eigentlich schiefgelaufen ist, dass die Lage so dringend ist und was für eine Überraschung wartet noch auf unsere Freunde?  
Nun ja, ihr dürft euch auf ein spannendes und wie ich hoffe furioses Finale in den letzten beiden Kapiteln, die, ich verspreche es hoch und heilig, nicht lang auf sich warten lassen werden. Spekulationen sind gern gesehen, und bis jetzt noch nicht besonders nah an das Ende gekommen.  
Falls bis hierher noch etwas unklar sein sollte, ich irgendwas in meiner Schussligkeit nicht ausreichend erklärt oder gar vergessen habe, zögert nicht, mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren.  
Ihr seid allerdings auch eingeladen eurer Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Ich hoffe ihr habt immer noch Spaß an der Story und lasst mir ein paar Eindrücke da, ok?  
Bis zum nächsten Mal  
Cat


	14. Im Zeichen der Schlange

**Das große Finale Teil I – Im Zeichen der Schlange**

So, wie versprochen, geht es auch hier wieder weiter. Wie euch sicherlich nicht entgangen ist, gibt es hier im Kapiteltitel eine kleine Änderung. Das ist so, weil ich die beiden letzten Kapitel als eine Art Doppelfolge stelle, sie gehören direkt zusammen. Aber auch wenn es mal wieder einen von mir bekannten und gefürchteten Cliffhanger geben wird, müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen.

Außerdem möchte ich noch eine kleine Ankündigung machen. Obwohl es nicht geplant war, ist im Verlauf der Story in meinem Kopf die Idee zu einer Fortsetzung entstanden, die ich natürlich auch aufschreiben werde. Ihr müsst euch also weder von dieser FF, noch von mir (das sowieso nicht) ganz verabschieden.

Aus spannungstechnischen Gründen kann ich mich natürlich über den Inhalt der Fortsetzung noch nicht auslassen, das bekommt ihr dann im Nachwort von Kapitel 15!

Ich hoffe ihr freut euch über die Nachrichten und das neue, vorletzte Kapitel und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Severus starrte eine zeitlang auf die Aufzeichnungen des Gründers. Doch die mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschriebenen Wörter verliefen vor seinen Augen zu einem unidentifizierbarem Kauderwelsch. Wahrscheinlich weigerte sich sein Hirn, die Quelle der Informationen wahrzunehmen, die es grade so gnadenlos überlasteten. Was aber auch nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man einmal bedachte, was er denn in den letzten zwanzig Minuten so alles erfahren hatte.

Dass einer seiner besten Schüler, und inzwischen Vertrauter, undefinierbar und unheilbar todkrank war.

Dass besagter Schüler in einem Verhältnis zu einem anderen seiner lieben Schüler stand, das er gar nicht näher definiert haben wollte.

Dass er in direkter Verwandtschaft stand, zu dem Mann, der nicht nur die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte, sondern auch oft genug versucht hatte ihn umzubringen.

Und dass die ganze Schule, die er Zeit seines Lebens für eine höchst integere Institution gehalten hatte, nur Fassade war, für etwas ungleich viel Bedeutsameres und Machtvolleres.

Das sollte soweit auf den Punkt bringen, was grade in seinem überforderten Kopf verarbeitet wurde. Und er spürte eine fürchterliche Migräne auf sich zu kommen. Doch bei allem, was er durch die Aufzeichnungen von Lilly Potter und Salazar Slytherin erfahren hatte, blieb noch eine Frage offen...

Was, bei Slytherins pieksigen Plüschpantoffeln war hier eigentlich los?

„Was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich los!"

Halt, er hatte doch gerade eben nur gedacht! Aber dann fiel dem Tränkemeister auf, dass die Frage keine blumige Umschreibung vom legeren Beinkleid des Gründers enthielt und von keinem anderen als Draco Malfoy gestellt worden war. Er hatte ja schon immer gesagt, dass der Junge ordentlich was im Kopf hatte! Harry beantwortete den Ausbruch jedoch nur mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue, was Draco dazu brachte, ihn regelrecht zu bombardieren.

„Du ziehst hier ne Megashow ab, um uns allen möglichst schockierend klar zu machen, dass hier die Kacke ganz groß am Dampfen ist, aber hast bis jetzt noch kein Wort über das eigentliche Problem verloren. Der Dunkle Lord hält sich in der Nähe der Schule auf, ok, gecheckt, aber was plant er? Und du bist verantwortlich für einen Siegelzauber, der seit Jahrtausenden seinen Dienst getan hat, warum sich denn ausgerechnet jetzt darüber Gedanken machen, und eine ganze Gruppe Außenstehender einweihen, wenn doch bisher alles so zufriedenstellend glatt gelaufen ist. Was wir bisher gehört haben, ist doch wohl noch lange nicht das Ende der Fahnenstange, also warum wirfst du uns die ganze Zeit nur Krumen hin, als hättest du alle Zeit der Welt, uns herumraten zu lassen, was jetzt eigentlich Sache ist?"

Die restlichen Zuhörer waren etwas überrascht, dass der Blondschopf sich solche Gedanken über die Situation gemacht hatte, geschweige denn sich auch noch so blumig darüber auszulassen. Vor allem Hermine betrachtete das ganze misstrauisch, hatte Malfoy doch behauptet, nichts für Harry zu empfinden und keinerlei Interesse an seinem Schicksal zu haben. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die er der Sache hier schenkte, sprach dann doch eine ganz andere Sprache. Die junge Frau musste zugeben, sie hatte das befremdliche Gefühl, dass Malfoy nicht so unbeteiligt war, wie er sich bis dato dargestellt hatte. Man würde von ihm erwarten, dass er, zumindest inzwischen, die Beine unter die Arme geklemmt und seinen knackigen Hintern gerettet hätte, aber er war hier an Harrys Seite und wirkte irgendwie ... betroffen. Dann traf es die Braunhaarige, als hätte man sie ins Eismeer geworfen, um sie dann in ein ordentliches Blitzgewitter zu stellen, um mal gut durchgeröstet zu werden.

Draco Malfoy hatte ein Herz.

Zwar eines, das nicht unbedingt in Liebe und inniger Zuneigung für Harry entbrannt war, das aber auf der anderen Seite auch keinem gewaltigen Eisklotz glich, wie angenommen.

Hermine blinzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Extreme Situationen brachten doch die seltsamsten Züge an Menschen hervor.

Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihren Gedankengängen abgelenkt, als Harrys Antwort in Form eines erheiterten Schnaubens ertönte.

„Mein lieber Draco, ich habe die ganze Zeit noch nicht alles verraten, damit du dein hübsches Köpfchen dazu verwenden kannst, um das Ganze so wunderbar auf den Punkt zu bringen, wie du es gerade getan hast."

Der sarkastische Ausspruch stieß nicht auf besonders große Begeisterung bei den restlichen Anwesenden, da sie doch durchaus großes Interesse an dem ‚Alles' hatten, dass Harry noch aufzudecken hatte. Klugerweise schien der Schwarzhaarige sich dessen bewusst zu sein, denn er fuhr ohne Umschweife fort.

„Ich musste euch erst mal die wichtigsten Informationen beibringen, ehe ich euch mit den Ergebnissen meiner eigenen Recherchen konfrontiere! Und wie hätte ich das glaubwürdiger tun sollen, als mit den originalen Quellen? Hätte ich euch die ganze Geschichte einfach nur erzählt, hättet ihr mich mit unzähligen Fragen oder Gesuchen belästigt, das Ganze zu beweisen! So könnt ihr nicht anzweifeln was ich sage und wir können gleich mit dem fortfahren, was ich sonst noch alles herausgefunden habe."

Die versammelte Mannschaft nahm sich das zu Herzen und blickte aufmerksam zu Harry, der sich nun leicht aufsetzte und es sich bequem machte, einen entschlossenen Zug um den Mund.

„Wie ich anfangs schon erwähnt habe, fing ich meine Nachforschungen bezüglich der Pläne Voldemorts schon im Sommer und vor meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag an. Sein ganzes Verhalten über die Jahre nach seiner Wiederauferstehung beim Trimagischen Turnier und was ich durch unsere Verbindung über ihn erfahren habe, hat mich äußerst misstrauisch gemacht. Ich hatte schon diverse Recherchen in Richtung mächtiger Siegelzauber angestellt, allerdings erst als vage Vermutung, nichts konkretes. Meine Ergebnisse konnten ja auch keinen Sinn ergeben, bis ich dem Ruf folgte und überraschenderweise in der Schulchronik auch noch einen sehr wichtigen Teil meiner Familiengeschichte fand. Es bedurfte nur noch einiger kurzer Notizen zum Wesen der Hohen Magie, die ich natürlich mit Severus' Erlaubnis in der verbotenen Abteilung fand, dann wurde mir ziemlich schnell klar, was Tom eigentlich vorhat, und wie nahe er inzwischen dran ist!"

Harry brach ab um seine Augen zu schließen und offensichtlich seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das gefiel jedoch dem vor Spannung ganz verkrampften Publikum gar nicht. Auf ein ungeduldiges Schnauben aus unbestimmter Richtung, blickte Harry wieder in die Runde und machte sich daran, weiter zu sprechen.

„Geschichte Hogwarts' war übrigens nicht mein erster Hinweis auf eine Komplikation meiner Herkunft, deshalb war ich auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, als ich den Eintrag fand. Denn an meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag hatte sich mein Erbe schon auf andere Art und Weise bemerkbar gemacht..."

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor er von der Seite rüde unterbrochen wurde.

„Potter, also wirklich! Deine Verschleiersprüche sind aber nicht das allerbeste, wenn sie sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen, sobald du schläfst! Es war wirklich nicht schwer deine Verbindung zu den Slytherins herauszufinden, wenn man jeden Tag DAMIT konfrontiert wird."

Diese Bemerkung machte für die Umstehenden grade so gar keinen Sinn, weshalb Draco augenrollend nach Harrys Arm griff und den Schlafanzugärmel bis zum Ellebogen herunter zog. Nun war ein kollektives Luftschnappen zu hören, als die geflügelte Schlange auf Harrys Unterarm zum Vorschein kam. Plötzlich machte die Bemerkung von eben viel zu viel Sinn, vor allem für Severus, der angestrengt versuchte sich NICHT auszumalen, wie Draco dazu gekommen war, den anderen schlafen zu sehen. Entblößt genug um vielleicht noch mehr entdeckt zu haben. Ron und Hermine waren über die Maßen überrascht, sie hatten beide das ganze Jahr über nichts derart ungewöhnliches an Harry bemerkt. Dumbledore hatte immer noch an seinem verletzen Ego zu knabbern, schließlich konnte er jetzt seinen offiziellen, ministeriellen Antrag auf Allwissenheit das Klo runterspülen... Mist aber auch.

Harry dagegen verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Musst du eigentlich immer die Holzhammermethode verwenden? Ich dachte Slytherins wären subtil!"

Damit seufzte er theatralisch.

„Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, handelt es sich hierbei um das Wappen der Slytherin. Ich habe natürlich nicht lange gebraucht um das herauszufinden, darum hat mich der Brief meiner Mutter nur mit dem fehlenden Puzzelteil ausgestattet. Salazars Kapitel war dagegen ungleich wichtiger, denn es hat mich nicht nur zu unserem gegenwärtigen Problem geführt, sondern auch direkt zu den Plänen des dunklen Lords."

„Ach und deshalb hast du dir wohl auch gleich noch das zweite interessante Tattoo auf deinem Schulterblatt zugelegt, oder was?"

Harry warf Draco einen flammenden Blick zu, Severus' Augenlid zuckte sichtbar...

Schultern.. Haut, das hieß.. nackter Oberkörper... nein Severus, nicht dahin gehen, diesen Gedankengang auf jeden Fall für den Rest deines Lebens meiden! Die beiden ‚Turteltauben' bekamen jedoch vom inneren Kampf des Tränkemeisters gar nichts mit.

Harry sah Draco jedoch spöttisch, provokant in die Augen, während er fort fuhr:

„Hast du jetzt auch vor, mich umzudrehen und mir das Oberteil vom Leib zu reißen, um das herum zu zeigen?"

Der Blonde hatte den Anstand, bei dieser Bemerkung leicht rot zu werden. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen der Gedanke... aber bei seinen Liebhabern war er immer besitzergreifend, er würde Harry doch nicht ‚herumzeigen' nein, das was da drunter war, war ganz ihm!

„Zurück zum Thema, Draco hat Recht, dieses Symbol ist tatsächlich sehr wichtig, aber zunächst mal wieder der Reihe nach. Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass das Siegel das ich beschützen sollte, so große Macht bändigte, führte mich diese Erkenntnis auch endlich auf direktem Wege zu den Plänen Voldemorts."

Von überall um sein Bett herum erhielt Harry in dieser dramatischen Pause gehobene Augenbrauen in der Manier ‚Spann uns bloß nicht länger auf die Folter'.

„Die Hohe Magie in der Erde ist wild, sie fließt seit Äonen ungehindert in ihren Adern und an manchen Stellen, so wie dieser hier, tritt sie als eine Art Quelle hervor. Deshalb werden magische und magiebegabte Wesen auch von diesen Punkten so sehr angezogen, weil dort die Magie mit weniger Anstrengung einsetzbar ist. Hier verhält es sich ein wenig anders, in der Erde unter uns befindet sich nämlich der größte Knotenpunkt von allen. Verständlicherweise war die magische Gemeinde der Ansicht, dass man diese Quelle vor Missbrauch schützen musste. Wie diese Aufgabe zu den Gründern kam und warum die Versiegelung geschah wisst ihr bereits. Das pikante an der Sache ist, wenn das Siegel bricht, werden die weiße Magie, die in den Mauern des Schlosses eingeschlossen ist und die schwarze, die sich in gleichen Teilen in der Kammer des Schreckens befindet, schlagartig wieder eins werden. Hermine... ich denke du weißt was in einer Atombombe passiert!"

Da die Hauptzahl der Anwesenden reine Zauberer waren, konnten sie mit diesem Hinweis verständlicher Weise nicht viel anfangen. Doch dem ein Dutzend Nuancen, die Hermines Gesicht gerade bleicher geworden war, konnten sie unschwer entnehmen, dass es etwas SEHR unangenehmes sein musste...

„Harry, willst du damit andeuten, dass uns die ganze Schule um die Ohren fliegen wird?"

Der Schwarzhaarige erwidertere ihren Blick ebenso ernst.

„Nicht im technischen Sinne. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht genau, was passieren wird. Meinen Nachforschungen zufolge wird verschiedenes möglich sein. Einmal dass die Hohe Magie ausbricht und sich ausbreitet, bis die so lange versiegelten Kräfte sich wieder auf ein bestimmtes Maß beruhigen. Damit meine ich, dass uns die Schule nicht um die Ohren fliegen wird, sie hört schlichtweg auf zu existieren. Möglicherweise ist das Gerüst das die Gründer geschaffen haben aber auch stark und unabhängig genug, um bis zu einem gewissen Grad bestehen zu bleiben. Aber ich denke unsere größte Sorge ist nicht, was mit der Schule passiert, sondern mit dieser unheimlichen Energie die frei wird. Die Theorie, die sich durch meine Recherchen ergeben hat, lässt mich vermuten, dass die Hohe Magie wenn sie frei wird, ein Gefäß suchen wird – das mächtigste Wesen, das sie erreichen kann."

Die Anwesenden mussten einmal mehr verdauen, was sie gerade gehört hatten. Aber da sich Hermine inzwischen einigermaßen vom gröbsten Schock erholt hatte, lief ihr geschultes Gehirn automatisch weiter und zwar zu den Schlussfolgerungen, die aus Harrys Angaben gezogen werden mussten.

„Moment, also, die Magie sucht sich quasi die Person, die schon ohnehin im erreichbaren Umkreis über die meiste Macht verfügt. Und hier im Umkreis halten sich auf: mächtige Zauberer, wie der Schulleiter und der... Dunkle... Lord... OH MEIN GOTT! Harry sag mir nicht, das was du denkst, ist das was ich denke, dass du es denkst?"

Severus, der immer noch neben Hermine stand, hatte ihrem Gemurmel unfreiwillig genau zu gehört und mit dieser kleinen Hilfe stellte auch sein Verstand endlich die richtigen Verbindungen her. Harry sprach direkt in sein erschrecktes Keuchen hinein.

„Doch, ich fürchte es ist genau das. Außer mir ist der Dunkle Lord der einzige, der sowohl über die Quelle an sich Bescheid wusste, als auch über die Schwäche des Siegels. Und ein unglücklicher Zufall hat ihn nach seiner Auferstehung auf den wahren Wert der Quelle gebracht. Und er hat seitdem nichts anderes getan, als sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten, an dem das Siegel bricht. Sein Ziel der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten zu werden hat also ganz andere Dimensionen, als sich nur ein einziger von uns hätte vorstellen können."

Nach dieser Eröffnung lag erst einmal Stille über dem Raum. Langsam entfaltete sich auch die unermessliche Tragweite dieser Verschwörung, der Heimlichtuerei, des Dilemmas.

Der Tränkemeister wühlte in seinem Gedächtnis nach den Verhaltensweisen des Dunklen Lords auf den Todessertreffen, seit der Zeit, da er wieder seinen Körper erlangt hatte, und plötzlich ließ sich ein erschreckendes Muster erkennen, das vorher verborgen gewesen war. Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte hatte seine Todesser immer wieder zur Räson angehalten, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen, und sie stattdessen auf unzählige Forschungsmissionen geschickt. Er hatte angenommen, dass der Dunkle Lord nach einer ultimativen Waffe suchte, um die Seite des Lichts endgültig auszulöschen. Aber jetzt fiel ihm auf, was das eigentlich gewesen war: purer Zeitvertreib gegen die Langeweile, während er wie die Schlange unter dem Stein darauf wartete, dass die Sonne wieder herauskam. Und der dunkle Lord war zurrecht arrogant genug zu glauben er könnte der mächtigste Zauberer von allen sein. Wer wusste schon, was er noch alles getan hatte um seine Macht zu steigern, während er still hielt. Wahrscheinlich konnte nicht einmal Dumbledore ihm das Wasser reichen.

Hermine hatte derweil in eine ganz andere Richtung gedacht. Sie wusste genau, dass Harrys Zustand irgendwas mit dem Siegel zu tun haben musste. Irgendetwas war passiert, und er würde sicherlich nicht dastehen und tatenlos zusehen, wie der Dunkle Lord versuchte an die Macht der Quelle zu kommen versuchte.

„Okay, Harry, also was ist dein Plan?"

Der Schwarzhaarige hob langsam den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Na, du bist doch sicherlich nicht zum Spaß hier und kurz vorm sterben. Du musst doch irgendwas getan haben, um die Pläne von Voldemort zu vereiteln!"

Darauf schloss Harry die Augen, senkte den Kopf und seufzte kaum hörbar. Plötzlich schien das unerschütterliche Selbstbewusstsein und die Abwesenheit von Verzweiflung verschwunden. Es war, als habe sich ein Schatten über die Anwesenden gelegt, der die Atmosphäre düster und unheimlich machte. Als Harry schließlich sprach klang seine Stimme dünn und wie von weit her.

„Es wäre schön, wenn der Grund aus dem ich hier liege, genau dieser wäre, Mine, wirklich. Aber das einzige was ich getan habe, ist, uns Zeit zu verschaffen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an Weihnachten, als plötzlich im ganzen Schloss kein Licht mehr brennen wollte, und ein Grollen tief aus der Erde kam?"

Alle nickten einstimmig, obwohl die drei Schüler nicht dabei gewesen waren, konnten sie sich doch an die lebhaften und aufgeregten Erzählungen ihrer Kameraden erinnern. Die Geschichte war jedoch über Quidditch- Cup und Prüfungen schnell in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Das war der Tag, an dem sich Voldemorts Wünsche fast erfüllt hätten. Der Tag an dem das Siegel brach."

Nun stand allen Anwesenden der Mund offen, sie setzten beinah gleichzeitig dazu an, auszurufen, dass Harry ihnen doch gerade erklärt hatte, was passieren würde, wenn das Siegel brach. Nichts der gleichen war doch bis jetzt geschehen. Doch der junge Mann ließ ihnen keine Zeit ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Ruhig! Ich weiß, was ihr sagen wollt, aber wichtiger ist die Frage, die mir vorhin gestellt wurde. Warum gerade jetzt? Warum sollte ein Siegelzauber, der schon viele Jahrhunderte ohne einen Kratzer durchgehalten hat, gerade jetzt brechen? Wo der dunkle Lord weder in der Schule war, um ihn zu manipulieren, noch in den Jahren vor seiner Wiedererstarkung die Chance dazu hatte. Nun, die Antwort ist, dass das Siegel keinesfalls unbeschützt war, auch wenn kein Mitglied der Familie Slytherin sich gerade in der Schule befand. Wir hatten schließlich einen treuen Helfer."

Hermine atmete scharf ein.

„Der Basilisk!"

Dafür erntete sie ein Nicken von Harry.

„Ja, und er war nicht nur dazu da, um das Siegel zu bewachen. So ein Zauber hält eben nicht einfach tausend Jahre, selbst wenn er nicht angetastet wird. Er muss genährt werden. Und welches Wesen wäre besser geeignet, als eine der mächtigsten und langlebigsten magischen Kreaturen, die noch dazu nur auf die Familie der Wächter hören wird, weil in unserem Blut die Sprache der Schlangen fließt? Mit seiner Lebensenergie hielt der Basilisk das Siegel zusammen. Ihn selber beeinflusste das wenig, er schlief sowieso die meiste Zeit und regenerierte seine Energie regelmäßig. Ähnlich dem Phoenix, der lebend wieder aus seiner eigenen Asche steigt. Und anders als beim Menschen, der nur eine relativ kleine, bestimmte Menge an Lebensenergie und damit Lebenszeit zur Verfügung hat, die ihm dem Tod überlässt, wenn sie verlischt."

Ron überraschte sie alle, indem er sich wohl zum ersten Mal heute zu Wort meldete.

„Aber du hast den Basilisk doch schon im zweiten Schuljahr getötet, das Siegel müsste doch eigentlich sofort gebrochen sein!"

Von seiner Freundin erhielt er daraufhin einen abschätzigen Seitenblick.

„Ron, hör zu, bei so einem mächtigen magischen Wesen wie dem Basilisk ist es nicht einfach so, dass seine Lebensenergie weg ist, wenn man ihn tötet. Schon gar nicht bei einem gewaltsamen Tod wie diesem. Es ist gut möglich, dass der Rest seiner Lebenszeit, die noch übrig war, gereicht hat, um das Siegel noch während dieser fünf Jahre stabil zu halten. Natürlich nicht so lange, als wenn er noch am Leben gewesen wäre. Aber überleg mal, das Ding hat schon über tausend Jahre da unten alles in Ordnung gehalten. Die Gründer würden wohl kaum so kurzsichtig sein und die Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht ziehen, dass etwas schief gehen könnte und haben sicher gestellt, dass noch ziemlich viel Zeit ist, wenn der Ernstfall einmal eintritt!"

Harry musste lächeln über die Art, wie seine beste Freundin wieder mal den Rotschopf belehrte. Manche Dinge änderten sich Gott sei Dank nie. Seine Gedanken wurden allerdings wieder einmal von einem Kommentar von der Seite unterbrochen:

„Ja und, Potter? Als ich nach den Weihnachtsferien hier ankam, stand das alte Gemäuer noch tiptop. Was hast du angestellt?"

„Ich habe einen Zauber gewirkt, der mich anstelle des Basilisken an das Siegel gebunden hat. Eine bessere Lösung konnte ich in der kurzen Zeit nicht finden."

Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Harry, du hast WAS? Bist du vollkommen verrückt? Wie hast du bloß so lange durchgehalten! Einen so mächtigen Zauber an deine eigene Lebensenergie zu binden, das ist doch Selbstmord!"

Ein Blick in die dunklen grünen Augen und sie erkannte, dass ihm das sehr wohl bewusst war... bewusst gewesen war. Mit einem erstickten Schluchzen brach sie nun doch in Tränen aus. Am liebsten wäre sie wohl auf ihren besten Freund zu gesprungen und hätte ihn geschüttelt, dafür, dass er so was dummes, unüberlegtes, heldenhaftes getan hatte, das so unvergleichlich Harry war.

„Und warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten dir doch geholfen!"

„Hermine, das weiß ich doch. Aber wie, glaubst du, wurde dieses Geheimnis tausend Jahre lang gewahrt, wenn es nicht der letzte, allerletzte Ausweg gewesen wäre, diese Informationen an Unbefugte weiterzugeben?", nun wurde seine Stimme bitter.

„Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ausgerechnet einer derjenigen, denen dieses Geheimnis anvertraut wurde, es nutzen möchte gegen die Menschheit, die wir schützen sollen. Ich musste versuchen, das selbst zu regeln. Ich bin schließlich auch nicht unschuldig. Ich habe den Basilisk getötet, auch wenn er mich damals nicht erkannt hat und ich keine Wahl hatte, aber es bleibt meine Verantwortung! Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es einfach so verschwindet."

Seufzend trat Hermine um das Bett herum an die Seite und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Er fühlte sich so zerbrechlich an, dass sie Angst hatte, eine einfache Berührung könnte ihm Schmerzen bereiten.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", flüsterte sie in seine schwarzen Strähnen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", hauchte er. „Ich werde schwächer, ich kann es fühlen, viel Zeit bleibt nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll, gegen Tom. Er ist ganz in der Nähe und wird den großen Moment bestimmt nicht verpassen wollen. Was wird dann passieren?"

Darauf konnte die Braunhaarige ihm auch keine Antwort geben. Sie war sicher, dass sie nun alles erfahren hatten, was es zu wissen galt und auch wenn es ihr immer noch Ehrfurcht einflößte, wie groß und unglaublich dieses Netz eigentlich war, hatte sie schon wie immer damit begonnen nach der Lösung zu suchen. Doch in ihrem Kopf spielte sich nur eines ab.

Egal was wir tun, oder wann, Harry wird sterben. Einfach so. 

Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

Ohne uns zu fragen. Oder uns helfen zu können. Warum kann er das so einfach tun? Nicht an sich und die Seinen denken, sondern an alle anderen zuerst. 

Dann sah sie auf, erblickte einen blonden Haarschopf, der ihr gegenüber saß und noch immer seine Hand in den gebräunten Fingern verschlungen hatte und erkannte, dass das nicht stimmte. Harry hatte etwas für sich selbst gewollt. Und wenn es nur ein Traum, eine Illusion gewesen wäre. Und irgendwie, schien er Draco mittlerweile doch mehr zu bedeuten, als angenommen. Er war hier, oder nicht? Er hatte alles gehört und war geblieben. Er hatte Harry nicht losgelassen, obwohl er jetzt wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord womöglich bald die Macht haben würde, ihn mit einem Blick seiner Existenz zu berauben, wenn er auf der falschen Seite stand. Es war alles ein großes, undurchsichtiges Durcheinander.

„Bringt mich hinunter."

Diese unvermittelte Aussage schreckte alle um das Bett aus ihren eigenen persönlichen Überlegungen auf. Harry hatte laut, klar und entschlossen gesprochen. Sofort wurden besorgte Proteste laut.

„Harry, willst du nicht lieber..."

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute..."

„Warum willst du jetzt plötzlich..."

„Was? Wohin?..."

„Ruhe! Bringt mich runter in die Kammer, ich will nicht hier bleiben!"

Die unterbrochenen Sätze vereinigten sich zu einem unverständlichen, durcheinander geworfenen Gemurmel. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte noch einmal nachdrücklich: „Bringt mich runter, bitte!"

An dieser Stelle stieß der blonde junge Mann an seiner Seite ein dramatisches Schnauben aus, schlug die Bettdecke beiseite und schickte sich an, den anderen auf die Arme zu nehmen.

„Wenn er unbedingt will, dann können wir ihm das schlecht abschlagen. Du hast eh noch nie auf das gehört was man dir gesagt hat, nicht, Potter? Wieso solltest du auch jetzt damit anfangen. Ich höre mir diesen Katzenjammer jedenfalls nicht mehr länger an!"

Doch Draco konnte nur knapp sein Erstaunen darüber verbergen, wie leicht Harry eigentlich war. Und noch weniger, wie gut er in seinen Armen lag. Als wäre er dafür geschaffen, von ihm durch die Gegend getragen zu werden.

Pfft, soweit kommt's noch, dass ich solche Sachen über ihn denke. Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so was. 

Als er sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang der Krankenstation machte, lösten sich die anderen endlich aus ihrer Starre. Ron und Hermine eilten an seine Seite und erklärten lautstark, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall begleiten würden und die Professoren Snape und Dumbledore kamen hinterdrein mit der Aussage, dass sie unter gar keinen Umständen die Schüler allein da hinuntersteigen lassen würden.

Der Weg durch die düsteren, leblosen Gänge des Schlosses war still und durch nichts unterbrochen. Die kleine Prozession bewegte sich zügig zu der Mädchentoilette, die schon so lange außer Betrieb war. Aber die maulende Myrte ließ sich auch nicht blicken, denn selbst die Geister hatten sich der Evakuierung angeschlossen und sich so weit von der Schule auf die Hogwartsgründe hinaus entfernt, wie ihre Ortsgebundenheit es zuließ. Das ganze magische Leben schien aus dem Gebäude verschwunden, Schüler, Lehrer, Elfen, Gespenster, manche der Bilder waren in andere Portraits außerhalb des Schlosses gezogen und die Schule lag da, in gespannter Erwartung, dessen was bald kommen würde.

Draco blieb vor dem besonderen Waschbecken stehen, an das er sich jetzt deutlich erinnern konnte, wie es schien war das wirklich nicht sein erster Ausflug in die Kammer des Schreckens, auch wenn ihm das jetzt erst vollends klar wurde.

Leise hörte er Harry ein paar Worte in dieser sinnlichen Sprache zischen, bei denen ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und der dunkle Gang der hinunter in die Schlangenhöhle führte, wurde dem Blick freigegeben.

Auf der Treppe hörte der blonde junge Mann, wie der Rotschopf hinter ihm die Bemerkung losließ, dass bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Kammer eine Rutschpartie angesagt gewesen wäre und schnaubte darauf nur. Bei einem Blick nach unten sah er jedoch grüne Augen blitzen und ein leichtes Lächeln, das sich um die Mundwinkel festgesetzt hatte. Anscheinend hatte selbst Potter inzwischen eine Vorliebe für Bequemlichkeiten entwickelt. Nun ja, er wurde schließlich auch nicht jünger. Als sie unten am Boden angekommen waren, wo noch immer überall die Skelette unzähligen Kleingetiers herumlagen, konnte Draco nicht anders, als diesen Ort als feindlich zu empfinden. Und er musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass Harry gesagt hatte, dass in diesem Raum ebensoviel schwarze Magie vorhanden war, wie im Rest des Schlosses Weiße. Ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke, wenn Draco daran dachte, dass er selbst sogar Ziel ebenjener Magie gewesen war. Das hatte er Potter immer noch nicht so recht verziehen, ihn quasi mit den eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.

Doch ehe er sich versah, stand er auch schon wieder vor der metallenen, schlangengeschmückten Tür, die ins Innere der Kammer führte und hörte Harry die zischenden Laute murmeln, die die schwere Tür mit einem lauten Klicken und wie von Zauberhand öffneten.

Beim Betreten der Hauptkammer rückte die ganze Gruppe unwillkürlich zusammen. Außer Harry und Draco, war von den Anwesenden schließlich auch noch niemand hier unten gewesen. Ron war ja nie weiter als bis zu der inzwischen beiseite geräumten Steinbarriere gekommen, und Severus wäre um ein Haar unterwegs verloren gegangen, weil er sich nicht von der Schlangenhaut hatte losreißen können. Kurz bevor sie den Tümpel erreichten, an dessen Seite der Basilisk noch immer lag, legte Harry die Hand auf Dracos Brust um ihn zum Anhalten zu bewegen.

Die Gruppe starrte ehrfürchtig auf den in Stein gemeißelten Kopf Salazar Slytherins, der sich vor ihnen bis an die meterhohe Decke erhob, der Mund immer noch weit offen, wo der Basilisk niemals in seine Höhle zurückgekehrt war.

Harry blickte stur und entschlossen in das Antlitz seines entfernten Vorfahren. Die Worte „Nicht erschrecken", waren die einzige Warnung bevor er tief Luft holte und ein Spruch in Parsel sprach.

„Ego, neposss vigilisss, animam ssserpentisss de sssomno exxxcitari impero et ssstatua vassstetur." (1)

Die Zuschauenden hielten den Atem an, als sich im Gestein der uralten Statue hunderte feiner Risse ausbreiteten und Staub sich sammelte, der wie der sich windende Körper einer Schlange um das Behauene legte, bis der Fels schließlich auseinanderbrach und das Antlitz Slytherins in Teilen unter großem Getöse im Wasser versank.

Was den Menschen aber wirklich den Atem nahm, war das, was dahinter zum Vorschein kam. An der Wand prangte mit pechschwarzem Obsidian ausgelegt, der Kreis mit dem Hexenzirkel und dem nach unten gerichteten Halbmond im Innern, von einem Durchmesser von etwa sieben Metern. Doch es war bei weitem nicht mehr so vollkommen, wie es tausend Jahre lang gewesen sein mochte. Vom unteren bis zum ganz oberen Rand zog sich ein gezackter Sprung, der schwach glühte und sogar zu pulsieren schien.

„Das ist also das Siegel?"

Draco war der einzige, der diese Aussage ohne Zweifel treffen konnte, denn er kannte dieses Zeichen nur zu gut. Er spürte Harry nicken und dann, wie sich der Körper in seinen Armen anspannte, gleichzeitig mit einem laut hörbaren Knacken von der Wand gegenüber. Als der Blonde aufblickte, konnte er einen deutlichen Riss erkennen, der schräg vom großen Sprung weg verlief. Beunruhigt sah er zu Harry herunter, der die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte und schwer atmete, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte schlug jener die Augen auf und starrte urplötzlich ins Dunkle neben dem Tümpel. Draco folgte verwirrt seinem Blick und konnte nichts erkennen, bis eine Stimme ertönte.

„Nun sieh mal einer an... die restlichen Gäste sind endlich zur Feier des Tages eingetroffen."

Harry zeigte keinerlei emotionale Regung als er mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete:

„Was sonst? Wie du weißt, hätte ich diese kleine Party unter keinen Umständen verpassen wollen... Tom."

(1) lateinisch: ‚Ego, nepos vigilis, animam serpentis de somno excitari impero et statua vastetur.'

Deutsch: Ich, Nachfahre des Wächters, befehle der Seele der Schlange zu erwachen aus ihrem Schlaf und das Bildnis soll verwüstet sein.

Ende... vorerst!

So, das war das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Story und endlich ist mal einer unsere Hauptakteure aufgetreten.. puh, war anstrengend, aber jetzt fühl ich mich gut! Weiter geht's mit dem letzten Kapitel, das gibt's nämlich spätestens in zwei Wochen! Und ja, das ist wirklich kein Witz, denn es liegt schon in meiner Schublade und wartet sehnsüchtig darauf, unter die Leute zu kommen, also schreib fröhlich Kommis, so vergeht die Zeit schneller!

Cat


	15. Phoenix aus der Asche

**Kapitel 15: Das große Finale Teil II – Phoenix aus der Asche**

So, ihr Lieben, kaum zu glauben, aber wahr, ich schreibe das letzte Vorwort für diese Story, denn mit diesem Kapitel wird sie schließlich abgeschlossen sein. Ich kann es fast nicht glauben, und da mich diese Geschichte eineinviertel Jahre begleitet hat (nya, solange hab ich daran geschrieben), finde ich es auf einmal höchst traurig sie loszulassen, zumal sie ja auch bis jetzt meine beste Arbeit dargestellt hat. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin trotz allem Stolz darauf, sie abzuschließen, schließlich war es höchst anstrengend, die ganze Zeit nichts über das Ende durchsickern zu lassen, auch wenn das hier an dieser Stelle nicht so schlimm war, da ich die Story ja in sehr viel kleineren Abständen posten konnte, als zu der Zeit, in der sie noch nicht abgeschlossen war.

Und wie ihr wisst, muss ja mit dem Ende nicht unbedingt Schluss sein, und deshalb wird es am Ende dieses Kapitels eine kleine Vorschau und Leseprobe zur Fortsetzung geben. Die wird zwar noch ein Weilchen brauchen, weil ich so viel mit dem Studium zu tun habe, aber sie kommt bestimmt, versprochen!

Bleibt nur noch zu sagen, ich widme dieses Kapitel meinen besten Freundinnen Birdie, Bibi und Lexxy (gell, EsoTütchen?), ebenso meiner tollen Beta Luna!

Aber genug gequatscht, ich weiß, ich wollt wissen wie's ausgeht.. nun ja, on with the show!

Harry zeigte keinerlei emotionale Regung als er mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete:

„Was sonst? Wie du weißt, hätte ich diese kleine Party unter keinen Umständen verpassen wollen... Tom."

----------------------------------

Als tatsächlich der Dunkle Lord aus den Schatten der Kammer ins fahle Licht trat, waren die Personen ihm gegenüber wie erstarrt. Niemand schien erwartet zu haben, dass das Schlangengesicht persönlich auftauchen würde, obwohl Harry ihnen ja gesagt hatte, er wäre ganz in der Nähe. Offensichtlich boten selbst die Mauern von Hogwarts keinen Schutz mehr gegen diese Kreatur, deren rote Augen über die Anwesenden schweiften und diese musterten.

„Harry, Harry.. was hast du denn da für eine Truppe mitgebracht? Ich gebe zu, einige der Anwesenden überraschen mich tatsächlich sehr. Severus, seit wann stehst du denn wieder auf dieser Seite der Linie, hmmm? Oder war es JEMALS anders?"

Der sonst so unerschütterliche Tränkemeister zuckte unter den scharfen Worten seines, nun wohl ehemaligen, Meisters zusammen, wich aber nicht zurück, sondern blieb hochaufgerichtet direkt hinter Draco stehen, der Harry immer noch fest in seinen Armen hielt.

Dieser schien die Tirade des schwarzen Zauberers nicht einmal zu beachten, bis dieser weitersprach.

„Und wie ich sehe hast du dir ein hübsches Haustierchen zugelegt, das doch eigentlich an MEINE Leine gehört... wie hast du das wohl angestellt, doch nicht etwa wie von Zauberhand?"

Bei diesen Worten verkrampfte sich Harry, sie hatten schließlich ihr Ziel mehr als ins Schwarze getroffen. Draco stand kurz davor, dem Schwarzhaarigen tröstende Nichtigkeiten zuzuflüstern, doch er hatte das Gefühl, das würde sein Konto beim Dunklen Lord nicht unbedingt aus der Miese bringen, obwohl er wusste, dass er das sowieso schon heillos überzogen hatte.

Was zum Teufel mache ich hier eigentlich, ich hätte mich längst aus dem Staub machen sollen, stattdessen spiele ich Ritter und schleppe Potter den ganzen Weg hier herunter, um zu sterben, nur um mich dann einem missgelaunten Dunklen Lord, bald Weltherrscher, gegenüber zu sehen. Aber ich hätte wohl vorher denken sollen... 

In den drei Besen in Hogsmeade, wo ein Großteil der evakuierten Schüler untergebracht worden war, stand Blaise am Fenster, zu dem beeindruckenden Schloss hochblickend und hegte ganz ähnliche Gedanken über Draco, wie ebenjener selbst gerade in diesem Moment. Was macht er eigentlich immer noch da oben? Außer Granger und Weasley fehlen von Potter mal abgesehen, so weit ich herausgefunden habe, keine weiteren Schüler, neben ihm. Ob sie ihn wohl verhext haben und er allein nicht mehr rauskommt? ... Oh, du denkst mal wieder Quatsch Blaise, Draco kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. 

Das hinderte den hochgewachsenen Slytherin jedoch keineswegs daran, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen blonden Freund zu machen. Irgendwas Ungutes ging hier vor, die würden die Schule ja sicher nicht ohne triftigen Grund vollständig evakuieren. Selbst Filch mit seiner räudigen Katze saß gegenüber im Hog's Head und kippte einen Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen. Und die Schüler hatten auf ihrem Weg hier herunter ins Dorf beobachten können, wie die Geister von Hogwarts das Schloss verließen und in den verbotenen Wald zogen, wo sie im dichten Unterholz verschwunden waren. So etwas hatte noch kein Schüler erlebt und auch die Lehrer konnten oder wollten das seltsame Benehmen, der mehr oder weniger lebendigen Wesen um die Schlossgründe herum, nicht erklären. Die älteren Schüler wussten natürlich, dass etwas im Busch war, doch alle Häuser versuchten ihre Jüngsten so gut es ging zu beruhigen. Doch wenn man bedachte, dass die üblichen Verdächtigen unter die fehlenden Personen zu zählen waren, dann war klar, dass der große Knall bestimmt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Eine kleine Zweitklässlerin stellte sich schüchtern neben ihn, um seinen Blick hinaus zu folgen. Blaise hatte ihr schon öfter auf dem Weg durch die tückischen Gänge des Schlosses geholfen.

„Denkst du die Schule steht noch, wenn wir morgen aufwachen? Es schwirren schon jetzt die wildesten Gerüchte herum, warum sie uns rausgeholt haben."

Der Ältere wandte den Blick vom Fenster weg, ihr zu.

„Und Dreiviertel davon sind einfach nur Geschichten von Schülern, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als sich Gerüchte auszudenken. Ich denke die werden schon alles im Griff haben da oben. Es geht schließlich um Harry Potter und der ist doch bis jetzt immer aus dem Schlamassel wieder herausgekommen, und wenn es noch so verzwickt war."

Das schien das Mädchen einigermaßen zu beruhigen, doch sie legte stumm die Hände auf das Fensterbrett und schaute zu dem alten Gemäuer empor.Wenn Blaise doch nur gewusst hätte, wie falsch er mit seinen Worten lag.

Denn so wie die Sache stand, war die Chance, dem Schlammassel heil zu entrinnen wohl mit Schallgeschwindigkeit stürzend gegen Null. Die Augen des schwarzen Zauberers glänzten hinterlistig, als er seinen ewigen Widersacher taxierte. Er hatte nur von den äußeren Ereignissen auf die Vorkommnisse schließen können, aber er wusste, dass Harry unmöglich eine Lösung hatte finden können, die das Siegel dauerhaft wiederherstellte. Und nun lag vor ihm endlich das ganze Bild. Besser hätte es für ihn nicht laufen können, schließlich würde sein Erzfeind bald sterben und er brauchte nichts zu tun, als zu zusehen um sein endgültiges Ziel zu erreichen – die uneingeschränkte Macht der Quelle.

Das Warten hatte sich wirklich gelohnt und er hatte nicht vor Potter etwas zu tun, bis es soweit war, dass er qualvoll von selbst zugrunde ging, im Versuch, sein geliebtes Heim zu beschützen. Was aber keinesfalls hieß, dass er sich nicht noch ein bisschen Spaß gönnen wollte. Man bekommt ja nicht jeden Tag die ausgewählteste Truppe der Gegenseite zum Abschuss frei geboten. Das Schlammblut und dieser Blutsverräter waren ohnehin zu entsorgende Existenzverschwendungen in dieser Welt und mit Severus und dem kleinen Malfoybalg hatte er sicherlich noch ein persönliches Hühnchen zu rupfen. Aber man sollte dem Dunklen Lord keinesfalls nachsagen können, dass er nicht zu spielen verstand.

„Nun, junger Malfoy, was ist? Ich hätte dir einen würdigen Platz an meiner Seite eingeräumt, wie deinem Vater vor dir, der dir Ruhm und Macht versprochen hätte. Und dennoch bist du hier und trägst doch meinen Widersacher tatsächlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Händen. Möchtest du mir das nicht vielleicht erklären, ehe ich deinem verräterischen Kopf ein bisschen mehr Zugluft in der Halsgegend verschaffe?"

Die blumige Drohung schien bei dem Blonden auf den ersten Blick auf stoische Ruhe zu treffen. Doch Lord Voldemort wäre nicht so einschüchternd und gefährlich gewesen, wenn er nicht die Fähigkeit besäße, die kleinste Reaktion seines Gegenübers zu erfassen und zu studieren. Und er sah sehr wohl das kleine Flackern der Augen nach unten und die minimale Spannung der Armmuskeln, um den Körper näher an seine Brust zu drücken. Diese winzigen Gesten sagten dem dunklen Zauberer schon, was er wissen wollte.

„So, so... SO eine Art Spielzeug bist du, ja? Meine Güte, wenn ich das deinem alten Vater erzählte, er würde sicher einen Schlag bekommen. Nun, wenn die Dinge so stehen, dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich als allerletztes zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Doch zunächst...", dann machte er eine unerwartete Pause und gestikulierte ein wenig, als sei ihm etwas eingefallen.

„... ach ja, das hätte ich ja beinah vergessen! Würdest du die Güte besitzen, mir zu erklären, wie du es einmal mehr geschafft hast, meine Pläne zu behindern, weil du doch tatsächlich über das SIEGEL Bescheid weißt? Niemand anders als die Familie Slytherin sollte Zugang zu den geheimen Aufzeichnungen Salazars haben!"

Diese dreiste Frage entlockte Harry ein grausames Lächeln.

„Nun, dieser Gedanke muss dich doch am allermeisten beschäftigt haben, während du auf deinem zugigen schottischen Schloss saßt und nichts zu tun hattest, außer zu warten, nicht wahr? Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Denn wie es aussieht, ist in den Adern meiner lieben Mutter weniger Muggel und mehr Schlangenblut geflossen... Großvater!", kicherte er.

Über die Anrede stolperte der Dunkle Lord dann doch sehr, auch wenn man es ihm genauso wenig ansah, wie zuvor Draco. In Windeseile fügten sich alle fehlenden Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zusammen und ergaben ein makaberes Bild.

„Das ist es also? Nun.. eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen, denn wer hätte mich denn aufhalten können, als ein Spross meiner eigenen Linie? Das ist wirklich höchst interessant. Wie schade, dass sich nichts mehr daraus machen lässt, dieses Wissen hätte dir ja vielleicht deine schöne Mutter erhalten. Nun ja, man soll sich nicht über verpasste Gelegenheiten und heruntergefallene Eier grämen, aber ich denke wir haben jetzt genug Smalltalk gehalten, mir wird langsam langweilig! Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich einfach, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, während ich darauf warte, dass du endlich stirbst, deine kleinen Freunde hier ein bisschen quäle? Sie werden einen sehr originellen Tod sterben, das kann ich dir versprechen! Und der Schmerz über ihren Verlust wird dich nur weiter schwächen, bis endlich dieses Siegel bricht und ich die Macht erhalte, die mir von Rechts wegen zusteht!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Dunkle Lord Ron und Hermine zu, die sich aneinander festhielten und seinen Blick zitternd erwiderten. Seine Anwesenheit hatte sie dann doch sehr überrascht, einmal, weil sie das Schloss gegen sein Eindringen sicher geglaubt hatten, zum anderen, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten, dass er einfach so hier hereinspaziert war, während oben die Schüler unbehelligt das Gebäude verlassen hatten. Es schien so, als hätte der Schwarzmagier keinerlei Unterstützung bei sich. Nun, vielleicht glaubte er auch, die sei nicht nötig, schließlich erwartete er nicht, auf großen Widerstand zu treffen. Dennoch, auch wenn sie im Duell sicher keine Chance haben würden, Hermine hatte nicht vor sich einfach so kampflos ins Jenseits befördern zu lassen. Sie hantierte bereits hinter Rons Rücken mit ihrem Zauberstab, vielleicht konnte sie mit dem Überraschungsmoment einen Glückstreffer landen. Aber der dunkle Lord wäre sicher nicht zu solcher Macht gelangt, wenn er sich durch einfache Schauspielerei hätte täuschen lassen.

„Moment, so nicht kleine Miss! Das kannst du schön stecken lassen, aber sieh mal, was du hiermit anfangen kannst: DILANIATUS!"

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen, als der teuflische Fluch auf Hermine gerichtet dahinflog. Sie riss ihren eigenen Zauberstab hervor und schrie einen Abwehrzauber, doch nie hätte sie die Worte rechtzeitig zu Ende gebracht, als eine andere Stimme durch das Gewölbe donnerte.

„ARCERITUS SIT!"

Und keine fünfzig Zentimeter vor der Nase der verblüfften jungen Frau prallte der Fluch gegen eine unsichtbare Wand und verpuffte in einer ärgerlichen roten Wolke.

„Sag mal, willst du mich eigentlich beleidigen?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry, der unsicher, aber von Draco gestützt auf seinen eigenen Füssen stand, die Hand erhoben hatte und einen Blick in Richtung Voldemorts schoss, der Wasser auf der Stelle verdampft hätte.

„Oder bist du allen ernstes so dumm zu glauben, dass ich Menschen, die mir so wichtig sind hier herunter in deinen Nähe lasse, wenn ich sie nicht beschützen kann? Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords verengten sich mörderisch und er stieß ein paar zischelnde Flüche aus.

„Bist du nicht derjenige, der sich ein bisschen verrechnet hat? Große Macht magst du haben, mit jedem Zauber den du wirkst, wird das Leben schneller aus dir fließen. Und wenn du erst tot bist, wer beschützt dann deine Lieben? Der vertatterte alte Zausel? Ha, der hat schon längst nicht mehr genug, um sich mir entgegenzustellen! Und wenn das Siegel gebrochen und die Macht mein ist, wird es niemanden mehr geben, der mich herausfordern kann, geschweige denn bezwingen!"

Draco, der den Arm um Harry gelegt hatte, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, konnte dem innerlich nur zustimmen. Und er sah aus nächster Nähe, dass Harry nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, und wenn er noch so eine Willensstärke besaß. Die Strähnen klebten ihm schon von der Anstrengung, aufrecht zu stehen, an der Stirn, sein Atem ging immer schwerer und die Stelle auf seiner Schulter, wo Draco das Siegelzeichen vermutete, strahlte eine ungesund fiebrige Hitze aus. Doch gleichzeitig schien sein Körper von einer nicht fassbaren Kraft zu vibrieren, als hätte die Anwesenheit seines ewigen Feindes das Feuer noch ein letztes Mal geschürt. Er war wie zwei Seiten einer Münze und Draco konnte sehen, dass die Wut über die Worte Voldemorts ihre Dämme bald auf unerwartete Weise brechen würde. Und diese Reaktion ließ auch nicht auf sich warten.

„Du wirst bezwungen werden! Solange auch nur irgendetwas existiert, das mich ausmacht, Körper, Geist, Seele oder auch nur eine Erinnerung, wirst du nicht gewinnen. Hörst du das? Ich lasse das NIEMALS ZU!"

Mit diesen Worten fegte die Magie wie ein Sturm durch die große Höhle, umwirbelte Harry für einen Moment und richtete sich dann gegen den Dunklen Lord, der sich an die nächste Wand geschleudert wiederfand. Leicht benommen rappelte er sich auf.

„Beeindruckend, nur leider kannst du mich nicht töten, nicht wahr? Sonst hättest du das Problem schon längst auf diese Weise gelöst. Und jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du mich mit einer Erinnerung besiegen willst, denn deine Zeit ist abgelaufen!"

Mit diesen Worten sah er zu, wie ein dünnes Blutrinnsal aus Harrys Mundwinkel floss und seine Beine endgültig unter seinem Gewicht nachgaben.

Hinter ihnen erklang ein schauerliches Knirschen und aus allen fünf Zacken des Siegelpentagrammes brachen neue Sprünge zur Mitte hin auf. Feine Haarrisse zogen sich durch den ganzen pechschwarzen Stein.

Draco ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, um Harrys Körper sanft zu stützen. Mit jedem zitternden Atemzug flossen ein paar weitere Tropfen Blut aus seinem Mund.

„Draco, mir ist so kalt..."

Klamme Finger legten sich auf seinen Arm und der Blonde zog den zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper noch enger an sich.

„Shhh... keine Angst, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."

Darauf erhielt er ein schnaubendes Kichern, das jedoch eher wie ein ersticktes Keuchen klang.

„Ich fühle mich, als würde ich zerbersten. Und ich kann dich nicht sehen, wo bist du? Dein Gesicht war doch gerade noch direkt vor mir!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er den glasigen Blick erwiderte.

„Ich bin da, ich hab mich nicht bewegt. Ich bleib schon bei dir!"

„Das.. ist gut. Ich.. will nicht.. allein sein, wenn.."

„Nein, du bist nicht allein, wir sind alle da, Ron und Hermine und Sev, und ich auch, wir gehen nicht weg. Versprochen!"

„Mhhmm..."

Langsam schloss Harry die Augen und eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinunter. Draco spürte wie sich die Arme der anderen drei in einem schützenden Kreis um ihn legten, nachdem sie aus ihrem vor Schreck erstarrten Zustand erwacht waren. Doch er hatte nur Aufmerksamkeit für die leichte Bewegung von Harrys Brust übrig und wünschte sich, nur mit seinem Willen, Atem in die geschundenen Lungen zwingen zu können. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später sah er wie Harrys Gesicht sich entspannte, als der Atem aus ihm wich und nicht wieder zurückkehrte. Das Knirschen, das die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund noch hörbar gewesen war, erhob sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen, als der Felsen selbst unter dem schwarzen Stein nachgab und das kunstvolle Zeichen in der Mitte endgültig entzwei riss. Nun hielten alle ebenfalls die Luft an, in angespannter Erwartung was geschehen würde.

Blaise stand noch immer an derselben Stelle am Fenster, um das mächtige Schloss zu beobachten. Mittlerweile war einige Zeit vergangen, seit sie das Gemäuer verlassen hatten und in unheilvolles Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dort oben fürchterliche Dinge vor sich gingen. Inzwischen waren so gut wie alle Schüler still geworden, das aufgeregte Geschnatter hatte sich gelegt und es wurde nur noch gesprochen, wenn absolut nötig und dann im Flüsterton. Angespannte Erwartung schieb über dem ganzen Dorf zu liegen und niemand hielt sich noch auf den Straßen auf, nachdem die Dorfbewohner die Schüler hatten aufnehmen müssen und die Lehrer herumgegangen waren, um die Erwachsenen über die Lage zu informieren. Blaise wusste, dass diese dunkle Atmosphäre eigentlich nur eines bedeuten konnte. Sie befanden sich im Krieg und Hogwarts war eines der stärksten und letzten Ziele, die der Dunkle Lord angreifen würde. Er selbst hatte kein Interesse daran gehabt, überhaupt an dem Geschehen teilzunehmen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, aber wenn der Angriff stattfand, solange er sich noch auf der Schule befand... doch weiter kam er mit seinen wandernden Gedanken nicht, denn gerade in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass sein Atem als Dunstwolke vor seinem Gesicht zu sehen war. Mitten im Raum, in dem im großen Kamin ein riesiges Feuer brannte. Langsam drehte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin seinen Kopf weg vom Schloss, um direkt durch das Fenster auf die Straße hinauszublicken. Oder, das hätte er getan, wenn ihm nicht die Sicht durch eine hünenhafte, in schwarze Fetzen gehüllte Gestalt versperrt worden wäre. So starrte er direkt in den Rachen des Dementors, der sich genau auf der anderen Seite der mit Eis verkrusteten Scheibe befand, die krallenartigen Finger gegen das Glas gereckt. Blaise bekam den Schrecken seines Lebens und mit Sicherheit seine ersten grauen Haare, doch in dem Moment, als er dachte, dass das albtraumhafte Schauerwesen durch die Scheibe nach ihm greifen wollte, schien irgendetwas die Kreatur abzulenken, denn die Kapuze schnappte zur Seite und das Wesen blickte zum Schloss hinauf. Und in dem Moment, als der junge Mann, dem Blick folgend, sich wieder zurückwandte, explodierte das Gebäude in einer unwahrscheinlich grellen Lichtsäule, die sich von der Erde geradewegs in die Weiten des Himmels spannte. Die folgende Druckwelle riss alles von den Füßen, das sich noch auf den Beinen befunden hatte, und ließ die Fundamente der Häuser erzittern.

„ES IST SOWEIT!"

Hallte die heisere Stimme Voldemorts durch den beinahe leeren Raum, als die Risse immer größer wurden und schließlich der gesamte Stein in einem Regen schwarzer Obsidiansplitter zersprang.

Draco fühlte nur einen Ruck durch den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen gehen und plötzlich war er geblendet von einem gleißenden Licht, das von überall herzukommen schien. Er hörte den erschreckten Aufschrei Hermines, das Keuchen von Ron, Sevs aufgeregtes Murmeln, den dunklen Lord, wie er beinah hysterisch kreischte und das Rascheln von Dumbledores ausladenden Roben, wie er wahrscheinlich auf sie zu eilte. Dann war das Gewicht aus seinen Armen verschwunden und ebenso jedes Geräusch, oder die Berührung der anderen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, im grellen Licht gebadet, und doch auf festem Boden zu stehen. Seine Augen hielt er immer noch fest geschlossen, denn er wusste, wenn er in dieses Licht sah, das sogar heller als die Mittagsonne durch seine Lider drang, würde er blind werden. Doch etwas anderes beschäftigte seine Gedanken. Der ruhige Frieden, der sich in seiner Seele ausgebreitet hatte und das sanfte Rauschen der Magie, wie sie um ihn streifte, wie ein lebendiges Wesen. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass die Kraft, die er für seine kleine, unbedeutende Zauberei seinem Willen beugte, sich so anfühlen könnte. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig die Kinder der Zauberei eigentlich über ihre Gaben wussten und wie absolut lächerlich es war, sich als eine privilegierte Rasse anzusehen, die den Nichtmagiebegabten überlegen war und die sich abgrenzen musste. Sie waren alle Kinder mit einem Spielzeug, das soviel komplizierter war, als sie es sich nur annähernd vorstellen konnten. Und das System hinter der Sache war so viel verschlungener und delikater, als ein Mensch es jemals fassen könnte.

Und wir greifen einfach blindlings in dieses Netz hinein, um an den Strängen zu ziehen. Ein Wunder, dass die Menschen überhaupt noch leben, bei dem, was da alles passieren könnte. 

Draco schwor sich, diese Erinnerung niemals zu verlieren und ab jetzt mit der Zauberei vorsichtiger und ehrfürchtiger umzugehen. Das hieß, wenn sich seine Existenz nicht in der unglaublichen Energie, die im Moment um ihn herum frei wurde, auflöste. Oder der Dunkle Lord die ganze Macht aufnahm und seine Existenz dann persönlich auslöschte. Aber daran musste doch was zu ändern sein, oder?

Kaum hatte Draco diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, konnte er plötzlich, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, eine Stimme hören. Sie schien aus keiner bestimmten Richtung und auch nicht aus allen zugleich zu kommen, vielleicht ein wenig in seinem Kopf, durch seine Gedanken hallend.

/Draco/

Was , dachte der verdutzte junge Mann. Er erkannte die Stimme sofort.

/Draco/

Was denn? 

/DRACO/

/WAS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL/

/Halt mich fest/

/Wie/

/Nimm mich in den Arm... lass mich nicht... allein... versprochen.../

Der Blonde streckte seine Arme aus, wie um ein Kind in eine Umarmung zu rufen. Und sogleich fühlte er eine Berührung, er konnte keine festen Konturen eines Körpers spüren, als er ihn in die Arme schloss, aber er wusste, dass Harry da war.. irgendwie. Und dass er ihn festhalten musste, dass er ein Fundament bilden musste, einen Anker. Er fühlte wirbelnde Emotionen und Erinnerungen, Bilder, Überbleibsel einer verirrten Seele. Und er bemühte sich weiterhin, sie zusammenzuhalten, zu beruhigen, Ordnung in das Durcheinander zu fühlen. Und langsam, ganz langsam, schien der Strudel weniger schnell zu fließen. Dann geschah etwas seltsames, die Gedanken und Gefühle und Erinnerung schienen immer mehr in den Rhythmus der Magie um sie herum zu verfallen. Immer harmonischer ergänzten sich die Schwingungen, bis sich eine wunderbare Melodie zusammengefügt hatte, und das Gefühl der Berührung auf seiner Seele wurde leichter und verschwand schließlich ganz. Dann hörte er ein Rauschen wie von großen Schwingen und die Magie floss konzentriert auf einen Punkt irgendwo vor ihm zusammen.

Plötzlich ließ das Gefühl des Schwebens nach und er stolperte leicht, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen wieder real wurde. Auch war das Gleißen plötzlich verschwunden und hinter seinen Augenlidern war wieder alles dunkel, so wie es sich gehörte. Er fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig, als hätte er Seemannsbeine, und der Boden würde immer noch schwanken, obwohl man schon auf festem Grund stand. Zögerlich blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf die vertraute Szenerie der Kammer des Schreckens, die dalag, als hätte sich die Welt nicht eben gerade mal aus den Angeln erhoben und schwerfällig wieder hingesetzt. Um sich herum hörte er die anderen, sich mit ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten wieder an die Wirklichkeit gewöhnen. Doch dann blickte er auf und entdeckte, was sich geändert hatte. Direkt vor ihnen schwebte mitten im Raum eine Gestalt, ganz in weiße weite Kleidung gehüllt und von einem sanften, kleinen Leuchten umgeben. Es war Harry und dann doch wieder nicht. Die Züge waren feiner und jegliche Spuren eines emotionalen und anstrengenden Erdenlebens waren verschwunden, die Haut auf der Stirn so makellos, wie Porzellan. Und der einstmals rabenschwarze Schopf nun so leuchtend weiß, wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Dennoch war die Gestalt von alterslosem Glanz, als sei sie gerade erst geboren und lebte doch schon viele Zeitalter lang. Und Draco tippte mal, mit dieser Beschreibung läge er gar nicht so schlecht. Um sich konnte er ehrfürchtiges Keuchen hören, als auch die anderen entdeckten was er sah und erstarrt nach oben blickten. Dann erhob sich ein wirbelnder Lufthauch in der Kammer und sammelte sich um die schwebende Gestalt, die plötzlich einen tiefen Atemzug tat und die Augen aufschlug, deren Blick sogleich Dracos stahlgraue Augen traf. Ihm war, als wäre er gegen eine Mauer gelaufen, als ihn der scharfe Blick traf und sogleich bis in sein Innerstes vorzudringen schien. Sie waren immer noch so leuchtend grün, doch nun mischten sich fluoreszierend violette Sprenkel in die Iriden, was ihnen etwas überirdisches, unmenschliches gab. Draco war klar, dass dies ohne Zweifel nicht der Harry war, der gerade eben noch in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Dieses Wesen strahlte eine Erhabenheit und Weisheit aus, die über die Grenzen eines einfachen Menschen weit hinausgingen. Doch die erstaunte Stille hielt nicht lange an, sekundenlang wurde sie von einem fürchterlichen Gebrüll zerrissen.

„POTTER!"

Der Dunkle Lord war hörbar angefressen, er ging sogar so weit, die Faust nach dem schwebenden Wesen zu schütteln, wie es jemand in hilfloser Wut tut, er hatte schließlich keine Haare, die er sich hätte raufen können. Der Blickkontakt zu Draco brach und die Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich auf den tobenden Zauberer.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen."

Die Stimme füllte, ohne gehoben zu sein, den gesamten Raum spielerisch aus. Es war Harrys Stimme, doch der Tonfall hatte etwas an sich, das direkt aus der Ewigkeit kommen musste.

„Aber ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst. Diese Form, die ihr seht ist nunmehr eine einfache Hülle, denn die Seele, die einst in ihr gewohnt hat, ist von ihr getrennt und nur noch als Schatten da, als Teil von vielen, der mir eine Persönlichkeit gewährt."

„Aber das kann nicht sein! Ich hätte die Macht bekommen sollen! Ich bin der mächtigste und gefürchtetste Zauberer auf der gesamten Welt!"

„Die Macht geht an das mächtigste Wesen, das weißt du, Mensch. Wieso sollte ihr ein Missgeschick unterlaufen sein, weil dir das Ergebnis missfällt?"

„Das ist nicht möglich! Potter kann gar nicht der Mächtigste gewesen sein, er war noch ein KIND! Ich habe Jahrzehnte damit verbracht, mir meine Macht anzueignen und außerdem war er TOT, zur Hölle noch mal!"

Noch bevor er eine Antwort dazu erhalten sollte, erklang ein Einwurf von unerwarteter Seite.

„Ich glaube, an dieser Stelle könnte das bescheidene Wissen eines tattrigen alten Mannes doch von Nutzen sein."

Die Köpfe flogen herum und alle Blicke landeten auf Dumbledore, der ihnen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Bart zuzwinkerte.

„Wenn ich einmal ein wenig hinzuspekulieren darf... Harry hatte sich selbst an das Siegel der Quelle gebunden und war so zu einem Teil des Zaubers geworden. Nun ist das aber natürlich nicht nur ein einfacher Zauber gewesen, nein, man erinnere sich, wir haben erfahren, dass er von den Gründern höchst selbst gewirkt wurde und somit war es ein Zauber der Hohen Magie. Der einzige der heute noch existierte, da es seit der Zeit der Gründer keinen Magier gegeben hat. Doch durch die Verbindung hat Harry Zugang zur Hohen Magie des Zaubers verschafft. Er WAR ein Hoher Magier... kein Kunststück auf diese Weise der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu sein, meint ihr nicht auch?"

Wieder dieses Zwinkern. Die Schüler und Severus erwarteten fast, dass er jetzt seine Zitronenbonbons auspackte und eine Runde ausgab. Doch offensichtlich hatte der alte Kauz noch mehr zu sagen, kein Wunder dass er die ganze Zeit so still gewesen war, das hatte er sich sicher alles gerade zusammengebastelt.

„Und ihr erlaubt mir doch, dass ich noch einige Vermutungen mehr anstelle, oder? Nun, es verhält sich ja tatsächlich so, dass Harry tot war, denn das war schließlich die Vorraussetzung für den Bruch des Siegels. Das heißt aber nicht, dass die Verbindung abgerissen sein muss, denn er war ja ein fester Teil des Zaubers. Die Magie hat ihn als ihren Hüter erkannt und dementsprechend ihr Gefäß gewählt. Aber wir sehen hier ja offensichtlich keinen Zauberer, der nach seinem Gutdünken über die Macht der Quelle gebietet, nicht wahr? Nein, wen wir hier vor uns haben, das ist keineswegs Harry Potter... ich bin eher geneigt zu glauben, dass wir uns hier dem Wesen der Magie selbst gegenübersehen, personifiziert in seinem Abbild. Bin ich weit vom Punkt abgeschweift?"

Ein glockenhelles Lachen hallte durch den dunklen Raum, während die nackten Füße lautlos und elegant auf dem Boden zum Stehen kamen.

„Besser hätte ich es auch nicht ausdrücken können. Ich wusste doch, schon als du diesen Ort das erste Mal betreten hast, dass du ein schlaues Kerlchen bist. Es stimmt, ich bin die Magie selbst und ich bin frei und niemand gebietet über mich. Ich bin in dieser Hülle nur einmal mehr in eine andere Form geschlüpft."

Es schien, als hätte der Dunkle Lord einmal die Unterrichtsstunde satt und zum anderen etwas gehört zu haben, das ihm besser gefiel, als das bereits gesagte.

„Wenn du niemandes Willen unterworfen bist, dann verlange ich, dass du mir zu Diensten bist! Es ist deine Pflicht meine Wünsche zu erfüllen, du kannst nicht einfach ohne Herr sein!"

Das schien nicht unbedingt das Richtige gewesen zu sein, um es dem mächtigsten magischen Wesen an den Kopf zu werfen, wenn man es an dem Blick maß, den Lord Voldemort dafür erhielt.

„So, kleiner Mensch, du glaubst also, dass das so ist, ja? Gut, dann komm her und finde heraus, ob du mich dazu bringen kannst, mich deinem Willen zu beugen!"

Der Dunkle Lord sah seine Chance und eilte sogleich auf die ruhige Gestalt zu, die er immer noch um anderthalb Köpfe überragte. Er legte ihm beide Hände auf die Wangen und stierte ihm, Beschwörungsformeln murmelnd geradewegs in die außergewöhnlichen Augen. So verharrten die beiden mindestens eine Minute, während die anderen Anwesenden immer unruhiger wurden. Die Luft in der Höhle begann zu schillern in den Farben des Regenbogens, die so schnell durcheinanderwirbelten, dass einem schwindlig wurde, wenn man versuchte zu zusehen. Das Schauspiel verging langsam und der Raum sah auf einmal im herkömmlichen Licht trostlos und unheimlich aus. Die beiden Gestalten hatten sich noch nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt. Dann fing der Schwarzmagier fürchterlich zu zittern an und fiel schließlich mit einem spitzen Schrei so gar nicht würdevoll auf seinen Allerwertesten.

‚Harry', in Ermangelung einer besseren Bezeichnung, jedoch sah ihn nur mit gekräuselter Nase an und schüttelte sich.

„Wie widerlich! Dich erträgt man ja keine fünf Minuten lang, schwaches Menschlein! Nicht einmal annährend hast DU ein Recht auf mich!"

Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich jedoch in seiner Machtgier und seinem Wahn nicht von der Vorstellung abbringen, im Recht zu sein. Kreischend richtete er sich auf:

„DU, du wagst es, mich schwaches Menschlein zu nennen? MICH? Den meistgefürchteten Zauberer aller Zeiten? Na warte, die Macht wird mir gehören!"

Er wollte vorwärts stürzen, ob aus reiner Wut oder dem Versuch mit körperlicher Gewalt etwas auszurichten, das werden wir wohl nicht erfahren, denn das angeekelte Nasekräuseln wurde zu einem höchst ärgerlichem, angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck. Ein Finger schnippte und der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden, stattdessen ertönte das entrüstete Summen einer richtig dicken Schmeißfliege. Und das Wesen, das die höchste Magie beherrschte, zerquetschte sie mit einem befriedigenden Klatschen zwischen beiden Händen.

Die Anwesenden waren vor Erstaunen und Schreck doch wahrlich zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, während er die Reste des ehemaligen Dunklen Lords angewidert von der Hand schnippte und dann aufblickte.

„Ein solcher Charakter hat keine bessere Behandlung verdient..."

Als Antwort bekam er darauf jedoch nur eine Runde Fischmäuler. Von den Anwesenden hätte sicherlich keiner erwartet, dass der fürchterliche Dunkle Lord jemals das beinah bedauernswertes Ende eines gemeinen Insektes erleiden würde. Aber sie mussten zugeben, diese Lösung des Problems hatte etwas.

„Wie... wie...?", stammelte Hermine immer noch etwas verblüfft.

Dafür erhielt sie eine fragend erhobene Augenbraue und sammelte sich noch einmal.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ich meine, du bist das mächtigste Wesen der Welt und kannst tun und lassen was du willst, was machst du jetzt?"

Von Ron kam ein gemurmeltes..."Solltest ihn besser nicht daran erinnern..."

Doch dafür bekam er nur ein Lachen.

„Ich bin eine Ausdrucksform der Hohen Magie und als solche nicht in Kategorien zu stecken, wie Gut oder Böse, Hell oder Dunkel, reich oder arm, wie ihr sie so gern für euch erschafft. Ich habe kein Interesse an den Angelegenheiten der Menschen. Seit vielen Zeitaltern habe ich nun schon in der Erde geschlafen, ohne mich zu kümmern, was bei euch vor sich ging, es sei denn, man hat versucht, das Netz zu missbrauchen oder zu zerstören. Und genau das werde ich wieder tun. Ich werde hier bleiben und mich zum Schlafen begeben, damit diese nützliche Einrichtung, die Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei erhalten bleibt und auch der nächsten Generation junger Hexen und Zauberer den richtigen Weg weisen kann. Das ist ein Wunsch, der auch der Persönlichkeit entspricht, auf der ich dieses Abbild aufbaue. Und ihr werdet als einzige Zeugen diese Geschichte bewahren und die Turmwächter sein."

Draco stöhnte darauf vernehmlich.

„Nicht noch so ein Wächterding, das was ich heute hatte, reicht mir für zehn Leben!"

Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte nur und in ihrer Mitte wand sich plötzlich eine helle Treppe empor, die aussah, als bestünde sie nur aus schimmernder Luft. Oben von der Decke der Höhle schien auf einmal das Tageslicht herab.

„Kommt mit hinauf und ich zeige euch den fünften Turm."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie rasch die Wendeltreppe hinauf, bis sie sich im Innenhof des Schlosses wiederfanden, wo der große Brunnen munter plätscherte.

Doch um den Brunnen herum war nun ein Mauerwerk zu sehen, das wie die Treppe nur aus Luft zu bestehen schien. Es war ein riesiger Turm, der genau in der Mitte zwischen den vier großen Türmen Hogwarts' stand. Die Treppe führte bis zum Eingangstor, das sich in etwa zwei Metern Höhe befand. Man konnte durch die Wand hindurchsehen auf die andere Seite des Hofes und dann auch wieder nicht. Es war klar, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Turm war.

„Dieses Gebäude, der fünfte Turm, wird meine Heimstatt sein. Er befindet sich nicht in dieser Dimension und ihr seid die einzigen, die sich Zutritt verschaffen können werden. Ihr dürft mich aber keinesfalls wecken, wenn es nicht einen triftigen Grund dafür gibt."

Er führte die kleine Gruppe bis zum Tor hinauf, an dem drei Schlösser angebracht waren.

„Nur wenn alle drei Schlüssel gemeinsam im Schloss gedreht werden, wird sich das Tor öffnen. Und auch nicht jeder wird den Turm einfach sehen können, so wie jetzt, wenn er einmal verschlossen ist. Nur sehr begabte Menschen werden ihn erkennen, oder ihr, die ihr eine besondere Pflicht ihm gegenüber zu erfüllen habt, und den Weg hierher wird auch nicht jeder finden, denn er wird nicht einfach nur geradeaus führen."

Mit diesen Worten holte er drei Schlüssel hervor, von denen er den ersten, aus Onyx bestehend, Severus übergab.

„Treue, deine größte Tugend."

Den nächsten, dessen Bart aus Silber, der Kopf aus Gold und der Stiel aus Weißgold bestand, reichte er Ron und Hermine.

„Weisheit und Freundschaft, und dass ihr zusammen so viel stärker seid, weswegen ihr auch zusammen über den Schlüssel wachen sollt."

Und den letzten Schlüssel, der aus kunstvoll geschliffenem Smaragd bestand, legte er Draco in die Hand. Kurz zögerte er, bevor er sprach.

„... das weißt du sicher, hmm?"

Der Blonde blickte nur leicht verwirrt zurück. Immer bekam er die kryptischen Sätze.

„Und Herr Schulleiter, ich nehme an, ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass alles seinen angemessenen Platz findet?"

Der alte Mann nickte nur leicht, mit dem unverwechselbaren Zwinkern.

Darauf öffnete sich das große Tor und Harry machte sich auf den Weg in den Turm.

„Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mich in nächster Zeit nicht brauchen. Ich bin nämlich müde und hätte gern mal wieder eine Weile meine Ruhe, nachdem in letzter Zeit alles so drunter und drüber ging. Lebt wohl!"

Gerade als er sich umwandte und durch das Tor gehen wollte, erklang ein „Warte!" und Draco war mit einem Satz ein paar Stufen hochgesprungen, um direkt vor ihm zu stehen.

„Ist das alles, einfach so? Nichts weiter? Ist das das Ende der Geschichte?"

Einen Moment lang glaubte er in den Augen seines Gegenübers einen traurigen Ausdruck flackern zu sehen, der zu sagen schien ‚wie hättest du es denn gerne?', aber dann war der Augenblick vorüber und er bekam ein Lächeln geschenkt.

„Ende? Wieso Ende, es fängt doch gerade erst an, oder etwa nicht?"

Damit gab er dem Blonden einen leichten Fingerstupser auf die Stirn, drehte sich um und verschwand hinter dem sich schließenden Portal.

Draco hielt mit angeborener Eleganz sein Weinglas in der Hand und blickte über die tanzende Menge von Schülern und Lehrern. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei und der Abschlussball dieses Jahres war auch noch ein ganz besonderes Fest, denn es wurde einmal mehr das endgültige Dahinscheiden des Dunklen Lords gefeiert, und Harry Potter, sein Bezwinger, als unsterblicher Held der Zaubererwelt. Granger hatte als jahrgangsbeste Absolventin eine Festrede gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte, auch wenn sie sich streng an die Coverstory hielt, die Dumbledore praktischerweise aus dem Hut gezaubert hatte. Harry hätte über das ganze Jahr an einem mächtigen alten Zauber gearbeitet, der es ihm ermöglichte, den Dunklen Lord endlich auszulöschen, auch wenn er tragischerweise sein eigenes Leben dabei verlor. Nun.. es hinderte die Menschen keineswegs daran, in einen riesigen, noch andauernden Freudentaumel auszubrechen. Und auch mit Lobeshymnen auf den Retter war nicht gespart worden, doch die braunhaarige Hexe hatte ihn von ihrer Perspektive als Mensch und Freund beschrieben. Es waren alle wirklich zu Tränen gerührt. Und mit ebenjener jungen Frau kreuzte sich Dracos Blick gerade über ein paar Tische hinweg. Er hob sein Glas um ein paar Millimeter und deutete ein Nicken an, das sie mit einem unscheinbaren Blinzeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Wenn man ein solches Geheimnis teilte, blieb kein Platz für kindische Rivalität, das hatten sie in ihrer restlichen Schulzeit gelernt. Draco nahm gelangweilt einem Schluck und hörte mit halbem Ohr Blaise zu, der neben ihm einer Gruppe von schmachtenden Sechstklässlerinnen einmal mehr die Geschichte seiner unheimlichen Begegnung mit einem Dementor am Fenster zum Hof' furchtbar überzogen darbot. Vermutlich waren die Dementoren von Lord Voldemort mitgebracht worden, um das Dorf zu überfallen, aber die Kreaturen schienen bei der Freisetzung der Magie etwas übersättigt worden sein, sie waren allesamt in einen Haufen Lumpen und schwarze Staubwolken implodiert. Alles in allem schien die Zaubererwelt wirklich gut weggekommen zu sein und hatte die Gräuel des Krieges dankbar fast sofort vergessen. Deshalb ging der große Ball auch erst sehr spät in der Nacht zu Ende, als sich die letzten Standhaften zurückzogen.

Am nächsten Morgen stieg Draco zum letzten Mal in den Hogwartsexpress um als erfolgreicher Absolvent seine Heimreise anzutreten. Als sich der rustikale Zug schnaufend in Bewegung setzte, sah er aus dem Fenster und blickte auf die Zinnen und Türme des Schlosses. Der fünfte und höchste Turm schimmerte nur für ihn kurz sichtbar, wie zum Abschied, gegen die Luft und dann fuhr der Zug um eine Biegung und die Schule verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Die Ruhe in seinem Herzen jedoch blieb zurück.

Auf einen neuen Anfang.

„Leb wohl."

The end +

Woah.. das war's. Das war das letzte Kapitel von Abgründe, ich kann's kaum fassen. Es ist nicht ganz so geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber das ist wahrscheinlich normal. Dennoch bin ich nicht unzufrieden damit, muss ich ehrlich sagen.

Jetzt interessiert mich nur ganz dringend eure Meinung und wie es euch gefallen hat (tödliche Wurfgeschosse, wie giftige Blumentöpfe, Tintensäckchen und anderes bitte bis ganz am Ende aufbewahren, damit ich alle Kommis lesen kann!)

Und als Schmankerl kommt natürlich jetzt noch wie versprochen, die Leseprobe für die Fortsetzung:

Leseprobe: ‚Der Fünfte Turm'

„Ach komm schon, Francy, normalerweise bist du doch nicht so zimperlich!"

„Sag mal, Nick, hältst du mich eigentlich immer noch für bescheuert? Das Teil sieht aus, als bestünde es aus Luft, tritt du doch drauf und schau, ob du ins Wasser fällst, Feigling!"

„Ich, ein Feigling? Wer wollte denn unter allen Umständen hierher, hmmm? Das war DEINE Idee!"

„Arrrgh, das ist mal wieder typisch! Wenn man etwas richtig gemacht haben will, muss man es selbst machen, du bist so ein.. so ein..."

„Was? Geiler Hengst, unwiderstehlicher Charmeur, sexy Quidditchspieler? Sag's mir!"

„... hirnverbrannter Idiot!"

----- (...) -----

„Wer seid ihr beiden? Und wie kommt ihr hier herein?"

„Errrrr... Verzeihung, durch die Tür. Und ich bin Nick, freut mich, die Schreckschraube da drüben heißt Francy."

„NICHOLAS ARCHIBALD WEASLEY!", ein Zusammenzucken und ein resigniertes 'Oh Mum!'– Stöhnen. „Hast du denn wirklich keine Manieren und nicht die leiseste Ahnung von höflicher Konversation? Entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals, Francine Malfoy, es ist mir eine große Freude."

Na, Appetit bekommen? Gut, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen! Also, bis hoffentlich bald

Cat


End file.
